


I dwell in darkness without you (and it went away)

by Aofie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/F, Henry is a main character, Slow Burn, Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time), Willow fic, emma is badass, regina thinks she's evil but isn't really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofie/pseuds/Aofie
Summary: Regina turned to look at Emma who was staring at her intently. “What are you looking at?”“Your leg.” Emma replied coolly. “I’d like to break it.”Regina smirked. “You may find that difficult slave while I’m up here and you’re down there.”She flicked her reins and her horse sped up, leaving them behind.“I hate that woman.” Emma said viciously.Emma Swan just wants to be left alone, she doesn’t want to fight for anything or anyone despite her excellent swordsmanship, can’t she just be allowed to live her life however she chooses?Regina Mills, daughter of Queen Cora and leader of the Black Knights is facing a difficult choice. She has been tasked with finding a child who is destined to bring about the end of her mother’s evil reign.Henry is a young man in search of adventure, desperate for a way out of the boring life his grandparents have created for him. When he finds an abandoned baby alone by the river near his home he is catapulted head first into the adventure that will change his life forever, and into the path of two extraordinary women.Loosely based on the 1988 film Willow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jajs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/gifts), [Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/gifts).

> This fic is based on the film Willow, for those who haven't seen it you totally should - it's a super cute film! I adapted the story somewhat and changed some scenes/characters to fit the ouat world but the plot is essentially the same. If you haven't seen the film it totally doesn't matter, please read the fic anyway!
> 
> One thing to note - this is a family fic so if you're looking for smut, look elsewhere (I have nothing against smut, it just doesn't fit in this fic)
> 
> Also SwanQueen takes a LONG time to happen... and while the only ship is SQ the other charcaters have large roles as well, particularly Henry. He is as much the main character as Emma and Regina. So if you're wondering why Regina or Emma isn't in a particular chapter please keep reading anyway, it will be worth it!
> 
> Thanks to both my amazing artists, Lego_Femslash and Jajs for your support and hard work, your art is stunning! 
> 
> Thanks to KizuRai and everyone over at the SQ discord for those daily sprints - they are the reason I enjoyed this process so much! Your support made such a difference. 
> 
> Last but certainly not least, thanks to my amazing and talented beta- my sister Kate. I am thankfully and quickly in your debt. ;-) 
> 
> Aofie

It was a dark time. For the last three decades the realm had been ruled by the evil Queen Cora, a sorceress who had laid waste to the land and its citizens. 

But all was not lost. Seers foretold of a child who would be born with the power to defeat the Queen and free the land of her evil. When Queen Cora heard this prophecy, she ordered all pregnant women in the realm to be seized and imprisoned, determined to destroy the child as soon as it was born. 

… 

Cora sat on her throne impatiently waiting. 

A page burst through the doors with far less decorum than required. “Your Majesty!” He panted. “The child! She has the mark!” 

Cora stood. “The mark of the prophecy?” 

“Yes!” The page squeaked out. “Rumplestiltskin said to come quickly. You must begin the ritual.” 

Cora swiftly exited the room, heading to the dungeon. 

… 

Regina sneered down at the woman. Filthy, covered in dirt and grime, she clutched tightly to a bundle of blankets. 

Regina had been summoned by the seer Rumplestiltskin a few moments after the baby had been born and had hurried to the dungeon to see for herself before her mother arrived. Regina had learned at a young age to anticipate her mother’s wishes and actions and prepare for them. Queen Cora may have all but ignored Regina as a child but as an adult and the head of her mother’s Black Knights Regina knew she must check the child for herself, before her mother came down here. 

If Cora came and there was no mark, she’d likely kill Regina and Rumplestiltskin. Or at the very least hang them in the dungeon for several weeks side by side. 

The new mother looked up at her and begged. “Please Your Highness. Please have mercy. She’s just a tiny babe!” 

Regina reached down and pulled the child out of its mother’s arms. “Do you really think I’d ever go against my mother’s wishes you stupid girl?” She didn’t even look at the baby properly, uninterested. Instead, she just pulled out its arm and examined the underside. There it was, clear as day. A dark black birthmark in the shape of a pitchfork. The mark of the prophecy. 

The mother wailed. A pitiful plaintive sound, weakened by the struggles of childbirth. 

Regina thrust the child back into her arms. “Be quiet!” she snapped. “The Queen will be here soon. If you value your life you’ll remain silent and not make a fuss.” 

The woman took no notice. Regina felt a pang of uneasiness as she stared down at them, crying mother and child left miserably on the piles of bloody rags she gave birth on. She didn’t think her mother even needed to do the ritual, both mother and child would probably die of infection before the week was out. 

Regina shook her head and turned to leave. She had done her duty, and had no reason to remain here. She nodded to the knight on guard as she left the cell. “They are your responsibility now, Graham,” she said coldly. “Do not let me down.” 

Graham nodded uneasily. 

Not ten minutes later he left the cell with the child strapped to his chest, as he rode away into the night. 

… 

It was unfortunately Queen Cora who discovered that the baby had gone. She had met her daughter on her way down to the dungeon and insisted that Regina accompany her. Regina had simply said “Yes Mother,” and followed her down, despite her reluctance. She wanted nothing more to do with it. 

The new mother was still there, still clutching the bundle of rags to her chest. Regina noticed immediately that she was holding them more tightly than before and a tight knot formed in her chest; something was wrong. 

Cora grabbed for the bundle only to find the rags empty and the mother triumphant as she shouted, “She’s far away by now you evil woman. She will grow up safe and she will come back when she’s grown and strong. She will finish you!” 

Cora didn’t even react to these words, she simply thrust her hand into the woman’s chest and snatched out her heart before crushing it in her fist. 

Regina closed her eyes. 

“Where is the child Regina?” Cora snapped. “You foolish girl! How could you let this happen? Where is the guard?” 

“Knight Humbert was tasked with guarding her.” Regina said cautiously, only just realizing the absence of Graham. “He must have taken her.” 

Cora nodded to Rumplestiltskin, who had just arrived. Rumple was the Queen’s advisor, tutor and seer. It was he who had foretold of the prophecy. 

“My Queen,” he said silkily, bowing slightly. “I will alert the Black Knights. All of them. Humbert will not get far.” 

Regina turned to him, “Excuse me? I will alert the Black Knights as they are _mine _to control.” 

Cora glared at Regina. “Then do a better job of it.” she snapped. “This should never have happened. Humbert must be destroyed and the child returned by sunup or so help me, Regina…” 

The unspoken threat hung in the air. Regina said nothing. 

Rumple stepped forward smoothly. “My Queen, I can assure you this defection will be rectified. Graham will be destroyed and the child returned. Your daughter will see to that.” 

Cora turned and left. “By sunup!” she called over her shoulder. 

… 

Graham had managed to get a good head start with the baby and had ridden several hours by the time the knights caught up with him. He could not have said what possessed him to take the baby and run, only that the mother had begged him, and pleaded and he just couldn’t justify the slaughter of innocent children. 

The decision had caught up with him now though, as had the Black Knights. His old comrades. Graham spared a thought for them as he slipped off his horse quietly, slapping its rump and sending it off in the other direction. 

He had no idea what to do with the baby, he only knew that he would soon be dead, and he must hide the child as soon as possible if it were to survive. 

He stumbled down towards the river as the thundering hoofs grew closer. The child clutched in one arm was barely making a sound, seeming to understand the need for silence. Graham searched along the river bank for somewhere to hide the baby, anywhere. 

The sound of dogs barking echoed into the night. 

Frantic now Graham sloshed through the reeds at the river’s edge until he found a small thatch that could be separated. Once he looked closely he discovered it was the perfect size to place the baby and would float easily. With only moments to spare he placed the baby on the thatch of grass and roots and pushed it into the river, watching as it floated away and got caught by the current. 

As the sounds of the dogs grew ever closer Graham resigned himself to his fate, and he turned away from the river and drew his sword. 

… 

Henry scrambled along the edge of the river, checking each line and basket for food and finding nothing. This was his least favorite task, most likely because the traps were almost always empty, but he did it without complaining. Mostly. 

Food had become scarce in the last few years. The villagers blamed Queen Cora, they said her evil nature extended itself all the way out here, but Henry didn’t believe such nonsense. The way he saw it the Queen barely even knew this village existed, it lay too far out of the kingdom. So far in fact, that it was beyond the crossroads. And everyone knew nothing of consequence ever happened beyond the cross roads. 

Henry sighed a deep sigh as he trudged through the river shallows. He really hated this task. It wasn’t that it was hard or even that time consuming, it was just bloody annoying. And he hated having wet feet. As he sloshed his way through a tangle of roots and reeds he dreamed once again as he often did, of finding an adventure that would take him away from all of this. 

Little did he know he was about to almost step on one. 

When he next brought his foot down a small cry startled him and he gazed down at his feet. Caught in a thatch of particularly tight reeds and tangled roots lay a baby. 

What was a baby doing out here? By the river? Practically in the river more like... How had it got there? “GRANDPA??????” Henry bellowed at the top of his voice. The baby started slightly at the noise but didn’t cry; it opened its round blue eyes to gaze at him. Henry couldn’t help but gaze back. 

“Henry! What on earth is wrong?” David Nolan pushed his way through the reeds by the river’s edge in an attempt to reach his grandson. 

“Careful!” Henry flung out his arm to stop David from stepping on the infant. “Look!” he pointed down. 

David’s eyes went wide. “What the? Is that a baby?” 

Henry smiled. “Seems to be. Cute isn’t it?” 

“You haven’t touched it have you?” David frowned. 

“Not yet. Why?” 

David shrugged. “Who knows where it’s been?” 

Henry snorted. “It’s a baby Grandpa. It hasn’t exactly been many places. Besides, we can’t just leave it here.” 

“Yes we can.” David said firmly. “We should just walk away. Maybe it will float further downstream.” 

Henry crossed his arms and glared at his grandpa. “No way. That’s practically murder.” 

David rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Fine. You stay here. I’m going for help.” 

“Fine.” Henry said. 

“Henry? David?” A woman’s voice rang out over the tall reeds. 

David shushed Henry as soon as he opened his mouth to answer. “No. Do not let your Grandmother anywhere near this baby. You know what she’s like.” 

“I can’t stop her.” 

“You can keep yourself and the baby quiet until I come back.” David said quickly. “I won’t be long. I’m just going to go to Eugenia’s and ask her for help.” 

“Bring Ruby back with you.” Henry said quickly, sure that Ruby as his best friend would be on his side. 

David nodded, then quietly pushed his way through the reeds and headed upstream along the river. 

By the time he returned with Eugenia Lucas and her granddaughter Ruby it was too late. 

… 

Snow White had always loved babies. It didn’t matter if it were her own or any other, be it human, pixie or even troll. A baby was to be loved and doted on. So obviously when she finally located her grandson and discovered him attempting to keep a baby quiet (unsuccessfully) she had but one choice. She immediately squealed with delight and picked the baby up out of the reeds and cuddled it to her chest. 

When David returned with Eugenia and Ruby, Henry and the baby were no longer by the river. Instead they were back home, and Snow was giving the baby her first bath. As David stormed inside she smiled at him, “Oh David. Isn’t she beautiful?” (For the baby was indeed both a girl and very beautiful). 

David practically growled at her, although it had little heat behind it. “Snow, I told Henry to leave the baby where it was.” 

“Well I could hardly do that now could I?” Snow huffed. “She was all alone and by the looks of things had been for some time. She would have died if we had left her much longer.” 

“That may have been for the best.” Eugenia spoke up. Affectionately known as Granny Lucas to most of the village, Eugenia didn’t have any problem speaking her mind. 

“Oh Granny really,” Snow huffed. “Just look at her. Not even you would look at that face and then leave her to die.” 

Eugenia stepped forward and looked down at the baby. “What’s that on her arm?” 

Snow shifted uncomfortably. “Just some kind of a birthmark that’s all.” Her tone was deliberately airy but she fooled no one. 

“Snow, you can’t keep her.” David said flatly. 

Henry spoke up. “Well we aren’t sending her back, so don’t even ask.” He frowned. “She’s my responsibility. I found her.” 

“You have to take her to the village council then Henry.” Eugenia said severely. “They will decide what’s best for her, and what’s best for everybody, including you.” 

“It’s best for her if she stays with me.” Henry muttered, pushing Snow out of the way and gathering the baby in his arms. “No one understands being abandoned better than me.” 

David rolled his eyes. “You weren’t abandoned, Henry.” This was an old argument, one had many times and never with a satisfactory conclusion. 

“Oh yeah? Then who are my mother and father? Where are they?” Henry said defiantly, holding the baby closer. 

“Let it go both of you. Now isn’t the time.” Snow said, one hand still resting on the baby’s forehead. “David is right Henry. We do have to take her to the council. The last thing we want is to bring danger to our home.” 

“She’s not dangerous,” Henry muttered. “She’s just a baby.” 

“It’s not her I’m worried about.” David said quietly. “It’s where she came from.” 

… 

It was a madhouse. As soon as they’d arrived at the weekly council meeting, chaos had broken out. 

Henry had asked for an adventure but he hadn’t expected it to be quite this… shouty? 

Snow and David had led the way, Henry bringing up the rear holding the baby girl in his arms. Harsh whispers gave way to mutters, and then shouts as he placed the baby gently on the round council table at the front of the room. 

Snow tried to raise her voice above the din. “We found this baby by the river, almost in the river actually. She was alone.” For some reasons her words caused the crowd of people to quiet slightly so she no longer had to shout as she continued. “We have brought the baby here so we can all decide as a group what the best course of action is.” 

“Kill it!” shouted Leroy, a rotund and permanently unpleasant person. 

Henry snatched the baby up again at lightning speed. “We are _not_ killing her!” 

“Of course we won’t.” Snow said soothingly, with a touch of condescension. 

“You don’t know where it came from or who it belongs to.” Leroy said scathingly. “At the very least it’s a bad omen.” 

Henry’s heart began to pound. This wasn’t going well. 

Archie, the appointed village leader and by far the calmest person in the room, spoke up. “Leroy, we aren’t going to kill an innocent babe for no good reason.” 

Henry let his breath out. 

“But,” Archie continued, holding up a hand. “We can’t do nothing at all, unless we can ascertain that this child isn’t a threat. Snow, was there anything on the baby to help us find her parents, or work out where she came from?” 

Snow hesitated. 

“There’s a birthmark on her arm.” Granny Lucas said flatly. 

“A birthmark?” Archie asked. 

“Is it the mark of the devil?” Leroy asked snidely. 

“Of course not” Henry snapped. 

“What kind of a mark?” Archie asked. 

Snow frowned unhappily. “It’s dark, a dark brown colour and its shaped like…” 

“Grandma…..” Henry hissed. 

“.. like a fork?” Snow finished. 

Archie held up a hand to Leroy who was just about to make another unhelpful comment. “Show me.” 

Henry sighed and stepped towards Archie, holding the baby out slightly and unwrapping her swaddling just enough to expose the mark. 

Several people stepped up to examine the baby. Archie of course, but also Leroy, Marco the village carpenter and Michael the blacksmith. 

Henry stepped back slightly, wrapping the baby up again once he deemed them satisfied they had seen everything there was to see. 

“Hmmm.” Archie pondered. “This is most concerning.” 

“I have something to say.” Michael said softly. “But I don’t think you’re gonna like it.” 

Snow frowned. “What is it?” 

“I just returned from the crossroads. I go every week as you know to sell my goods to those who travel through.” 

“Yes yes, we know of this,” Marco said with a touch of impatience. 

“Well,” Michael continued. “There was talk.” 

Archie made a ‘go on’ motion with his hand. 

“There was talk of Black Knights passing through, and a fight. And…. a baby,” Michael finished unhappily. 

“A baby?” Snow asked, her voice wavering slightly. 

“This is why we should kill it” Leroy interrupted. “If Queen Cora is sending her Black Knights out here then this kid is bad, bad news. We should kill it then throw it in the river for good measure.”

“No!” Henry shouted, as he started to move back towards the door. 

“Leroy have you considered the fact that if Queen Cora is after this child killing it might be just as foolish as giving it shelter?” David snapped, finally breaking his silence. He may not want the child to remain in the village but he thought it equally stupid to kill it. Not to mention cruel and immoral. That would make them no better than Cora herself. 

“We aren’t killing the infant.” Archie said calmly. “Henry, remain here please. It will be alright.” 

Henry sighed and stopped edging towards the door. “I can’t leave her now,” he said miserably. “Especially if the Queen is after her.” 

Archie nodded solemnly. “We don’t know if this is the baby she is after, or if she’s after a baby at all. Sometimes gossip is just that and nothing more. However,” he said, holding up a hand at the exclamations coming his way. “However, I agree that the baby cannot stay here. We are a peaceful village with few warriors, and so far we have escaped the wrath of the Queen simply because we are so far away we cause her little notice and no grief. This needs to remain as such for all our sakes.” 

David shook his head. “So then what are we to do exactly?” 

“We have only one option.” Snow said firmly. “We must take the baby to the crossroads and find someone willing to look after her. Preferably someone strong enough to protect her as their own.” 

"And who exactly is going to do something as foolish as that?" Leroy scoffed. "With those Black Knights out there?” 

“I will” Henry said calmly. 

“You _won’t_,” Snow said fiercely. “You’re not much more than a child yourself!” 

“I’m a man Grandma. I’m young yes, but I’m strong. And I’m not afraid,” Henry said. “More importantly, I actually care about what happens to her.” He frowned and glanced around the room. “Unlike all of you.” 

“You’ll probably find a way to sneak her back here you care so much.” Leroy grumbled. 

“And that’s why you’re going too Leroy.” Archie spoke up. “You can keep an eye on him”. 

“What? I’m not going!” Leroy yelled. 

“Yes you are.” Archie said with a finality that no one argued with. 

“Fine but it’s not going to be just me and him. We need more people.” Leroy said quickly. 

“I’ll go.” Red said. “Henry is my best friend, and he needs support. I’ll go.” Until now, Red didn’t know what to think about the situation, but she knew she wanted to support Henry. 

“I’m not leaving my grandson to face this alone.” Snow said. “I’m going too.” 

“And me.” David added quickly. 

Archie nodded. “I think that’s sufficient,” he said. “You’ll leave at dawn.” 

The baby chose that moment to begin to cry for the first time since she’d been plucked from the river that morning. 

“Uh, anyone thought about how you’re going to feed her?” Marco asked pleasantly. “She may not survive to the crossroads if you can’t figure that out.” 

Snow spoke. “I’ll speak to Ella, her babe is still quite young and I know she’s still nursing. Perhaps she can help provide us with milk for the journey.” 

David nodded. “I’ll come with you. Henry, take the baby home. We have an early start in the morning.” 

Henry felt a twinge of irritation at his grandparents horning in on his adventure like this. He hated being treated like a child and ordered around constantly. 

“This meeting is over,” Archie called. “Everyone go home and get some rest, especially those of you travelling tomorrow.” 

Henry turned to leave, clutching the baby (who had surprisingly stopped crying) to his chest. He wished he knew her name. 

“Henry? Can you wait one moment?” Archie called to him. 

Henry turned around as Archie beckoned him over to the side of the room. 

“I want you to understand how dangerous this will be Henry,” he said seriously. “The crossroads are a frightening place, and you have never left the village.” 

Henry narrowed his eyes at him. “I realize that. But just because I haven’t left the village doesn’t mean I’m not up to the task. I know how important this is.” He looked at him closely. “Do you?” 

Archie looked at him for a long moment, then nodded. “I do. Which is why I want you to take these.” And out of his pocket Archie took two magic beans and pressed them into Henry’s hand. 

“Archie no, I can’t take these!” Henry exclaimed. “They’re too valuable!” 

“Henry, you have a long journey ahead of you. Longer than I think you realize, and far longer than your companions. These beans will open a portal to any place or time. Any realm you wish. You can use them to return home, or to safety if you find yourself in trouble. Yes they are valuable, as I truly don’t believe there are any others in all the realms. But I know that you need them. I feel it in my gut.” 

Henry nodded. He didn’t really understand, but he knew that Archie knew things he didn’t, that no one knew. He wasn’t going to question that. 

“Thank you Archie,” he said simply, and tucked the beans into a small hidden pouch sewn into his tunic. “I promise I’ll take good care of her,” he added as he turned to leave. 

“I know you will Henry. I know you will.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Regina paced the length of the parapet, waiting for the inevitable summons from her mother. Her Black Knights had returned by sunup as promised, but they had not found the child.

They had carried Graham Humbert’s broken body back with them.

Cora had initially been pleased to see that Graham had been destroyed, but that pleasure was fleeting once she learned that the child was still missing, and she killed six other knights in a rage before Regina managed to step in and calm her. She had then stormed off to her tower with Rumplestiltskin.

Regina knew she would pay dearly for stepping in front of her mother like that, but the Black Knights were hers. She commanded them, she had trained most of them herself and they were loyal. She did what she could to protect them.

Graham however… It seemed she had made a mistake with him.

Regina ran a hand through her long dark ponytail, and tossed her head to the side angrily. She should never have taken him into her bed. It had been a foolish mistake. While his company had given her some pleasure for a time it had obviously made him weak and soft. Why else would he have saved the baby like that? He must have known he would be killed for it and the child returned. His sacrifice was for nothing. Surely he had known that?

What a stupid, foolish man.

“Regina.”

Regina jumped slightly at the sound of her name. “Mother!”

“Meet me in the throne room in one hour. I have a task for you.”

Regina nodded. She had been expecting this.

“Make sure you are appropriately dressed.” Cora snapped, then waved a hand and disappeared.

Exactly an hour later Regina stood by the door to the throne room waiting to be admitted. She was dressed in black leather pants and vest over a warm but loose black flowing shirt, with sturdy thigh high riding boots. Over the top of this she wore her light armour, and a heavy travel cloak.

It was always best to anticipate Queen Cora’s commands.

The throne room doors opened suddenly and Regina entered with a confidence she didn’t feel.

She stopped in front of the throne and bowed low.

“Rise.” Cora said swiftly.

Regina stood.

“Come and stand by my side a moment.” Cora said, and Regina followed the command.

The throne room doors opened once again, this time to admit General George Naxos. While Regina had command of the Black Knights, Naxos commanded the bulk of the Queen’s army. He was an experienced fighter, an older man with grey hair and an air of superiority, who still managed to maintain the illusion that he might once have been handsome.

Regina hated him.

General Naxos knelt at the foot of the throne and bowed his head as low as it would go.

Regina felt a strong urge to kick him in the face.

“Stand up General Naxos.” Cora said smoothly, “I am glad to see you. I have need of you.”

“Anything for you my Queen. I live to serve you.” Naxos said smoothly.

Regina rolled her eyes.

“We have intel of a small rebel force being hidden in Merkworth Castle.” Cora said. “I need you to destroy it.”

“Merkworth Castle?” Naxos raised his eyebrows. “That fortress will be difficult to penetrate.”

“I have complete faith that you’ll succeed.” Cora said with a cold smile. “I want the castle completely destroyed and every inhabitant killed.”

“What of the child?” Naxos asked. “Is it possible the rebels are hiding it?”

Rumplestiltskin spoke up from his place on Cora’s opposite side. “I read the signs and consulted the oracles. The rebels may be there but the child is not.”

Naxos nodded. “I will destroy it my Queen. Every brick, every last man woman and child.”

Regina suppressed a shudder. This was one of the many reasons she hated George Naxos. He took pleasure in killing anything he could get his hands on, including the innocent. Of course this made him a perfect general for her mother.

Naxos placed his helmet on his head and swiftly left the throne room, a nod thrown to Regina as he left.

Cora turned to Regina. “You will find the child.”

“Yes Mother.”

“Do not harm it.” Cora stated firmly. “It must be returned to me in good health or the ritual will fail.”

“I understand.”

“Rumplestiltskin has not as yet been able to see her in any of his castings. You must search in every tavern, under every rock, behind every tree. Every village.” Cora paused. “Take your Black Knights and go. Return to me in no less than three days.”

Regina nodded, then turned to leave.

“Regina?”

She turned back. “Yes, Mother?”

“I know in my heart you’re the right person for this task.” A small smile played around Cora’s lips. “Do not fail me again.”

Regina gave her mother a tight smile, then turned and left.

When Regina was a small child she once brought a tiny kitten into the castle and kept it as her own. When her mother caught her playing with it she crushed its tiny skull in one fist then slapped her across the face for crying over it. She wondered now if Cora gave her this task because she is least suited to it. To test her.

She left with a determination to find the child as quickly as possible before the uneasiness in her stomach overwhelmed her.

…

Emma Swan wasn’t having a great day. Men always brought trouble. In truth she should just stick to women. They were much easier to deal with.

This wasn’t her finest moment.

“There what do you think?” she asked her current lover Killian, who was pushed up behind her pressed against her back as he kissed her neck.

“What’s that then?” he asked lazily.

Emma gave him a shove then stood back to admire herself in the mirror. “I think I’ve nailed it!”

“Love, you know Milah probably won’t even be back anytime soon.”

“You just said she’d probably be back already.” Emma reminded him. “And that she’d kill us both but most likely me first, and then perhaps you if she caught you in a room in a tavern with a woman?”

Killian just smirked at her. “That may be true.” He admitted. “But yet I can’t seem to care right now.”

“I care.” Emma said. She liked being alive. It suited her well. Being dead just wouldn’t be the same.

She looked at herself again. She had kept her own pants, but taken a shirt from Killian’s pack (why he felt the need to carry a spare shirt with him Emma couldn’t fathom. Or maybe she could but really didn’t want to think about it.) She’d tied her hair back and twisted her long golden ponytail up on her head securing it tightly, and placed a black cap (again Killian’s) over it. The cap came down slightly over her face obscuring her features and she had smudged dirt under and around her jaw and down both cheeks giving her a rough more masculine appearance. She made a pretty good man if she did say so herself.

Emma fingered the cap for a moment, pulling it down further. “Are you sure she won’t recognise these things as yours?”

“I highly doubt it love. She doesn’t pay much attention to me at the best of times.” Killian said. “You’d better go though, she was supposed to meet me here some time ago.”

Emma widened her eyes in alarm. “Here? In this room here?”

Killian smirked again and nodded.

“I’m going to kill you.” Emma gave him her best glare then slammed the door open and started down the stairs. He was unbelievable. The sex wasn’t even that good. He really wasn’t worth it.

As she started down the stairs a woman with long flowing dark hair and a haughty expression started up them. Emma held her breath.

“You!” The woman called out to her from halfway up. “You coming from Killian Jones’ room?”

Emma froze. To be honest there were only a few rooms above the tavern. She couldn’t really have come from anywhere else.

“Aye Milah he was.” Killian drawled from behind her. He had followed her onto the stairs.

Milah stopped her ascent just in front of Emma. “He who? You got a name?”

“Milah this is Emmitt. Emmitt this is my wife Milah.” Killian said.

Emma decided that the less she spoke the better and gave a sort of grunt in acknowledgement.

Milah eyed them suspiciously. “And how do you know my husband?”

“Business.” Emma grunted.

“Excuse me?”

Killian stepped around Emma, brushing her ass lightly as he went. The man liked to live on the edge that’s for sure. And he smelled like sex. Great.

“He said business, love.” Killian said, leaning forward to kiss Milah on the cheek.

“Business? You better not have been gambling again or so help me I’ll kill you.” Milah’s face began to turn red.

“Gambling? No of course not.” He backed away with his hands up. “We haven’t been gambling have we Emmitt?”

They had in fact. As well as consuming large amounts of alcohol and then fucking for most of the night. Emma blamed the sex on the alcohol… The gambling, however, that was on her.

She shook her head. “No gambling.”

Milah tossed her hair. “Well you would say that, you men always stick together. What was your _business_ exactly?”

Emma had had enough. “Got to go,” she grunted, and then pushed her way past Milah and hurried down the stairs before anything else could go wrong.

Which of course it did.

Just as Emma hit the foot of the stairs to the main tavern floor, the front doors blew open and twenty Black Knights marched in.

“Fuck.” Emma hated Black Knights. They were about as brutal as you could get and they weren’t bribable or able to be manipulated in any way. At least this time they weren’t actively looking for her. She didn’t think.

The knights marched in and formed two rows around the tavern floor on either side, leaving a wide space open in the centre of the room. Into that space came another knight, but this one was obviously special. As Emma looked more closely she could see that this knight was dressed quite differently (still in black though because obviously that was the only option for a Black Knight), walked differently, and was a good foot shorter.

This knight was a woman. It was clear not only from her walk, but also her shape. And she was obviously in charge.

The princess then, it must be. Rumour had it that the Princess Regina commanded the Black Knights, that they were hers and they did only her bidding. Emma doubted that privately. Everyone did Queen Cora’s bidding whether they wanted to or not. She didn’t see why these Black Knights would be any different.

Emma gazed at the princess. She didn’t look very princess like, though of course it was hard to tell what she looked like under that helmet. Emma renamed her Queen Jr in her head. It was much more fitting.

“If you cooperate,” Queen Jr said clearly, as she paced the room in a circle. “You will not be harmed, and everyone will return to their business shortly. However if you make this more difficult there will be serious consequences.”

Emma noticed then that the front doors had been barred shut after Queen Jr’s entrance, and she rolled her eyes. Fucking perfect.

“We are looking for a baby.” Queen Jr continued. “Please bring forward any children here under the age of one.”

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise. What the hell did they need a baby for? She vaguely remembered something about pregnant women being summoned to the Queen’s Castle. Was Cora doing human sacrifices now?

The room was silent. There didn’t appear to be any children present, which really wasn’t a surprise considering it was a bloody tavern.

Regina tilted her head, “Where is the innkeeper?” she asked coldly.

A man stepped forward, he was trembling. “I’m the innkeeper.”

“Are there any rooms upstairs? Any places to hide?”

The innkeeper nodded. “Yes, there are three rooms upstairs. As for places to hide, well there are probably a few. I couldn’t say them all, but you are welcome to search the place from top to bottom.”

The corners of Regina’s mouth lifted in a smirk. “Like you had a choice in the matter.” She nodded to her knights. “Start upstairs.”

The search upstairs didn’t take long. The knights soon came barrelling back down, dragging a young red haired woman behind them. In the woman’s arms was a tiny baby, both of them were crying.

“Bring the baby to me.” Regina said flatly, as the knights went to tear the baby away from its mother.

“NO!” Emma called, moving out from her spot against the wall and stepping in front of the woman. “You can’t just come in here and take a child from its mother!”

“Seize him!” Regina shouted and Emma felt two knights grab for her arms. She twisted away from them, but before long they had her in their grasp and were bringing her towards Regina.

“Hold him still and bring me that child,” Regina snapped.

Emma could do nothing but struggle (which she did a lot of) as the baby was brought to Regina. She pushed away its swaddling and examined the child.

“This isn’t the one,” Regina said with a hint of frustration, then thrust the baby back towards its mother.

Emma gave a sigh of relief. Then a huff of anger. If she had just kept her mouth shut she wouldn’t be in the mess she was in now. Then again, they were still after a baby even if it wasn’t this one, and she couldn’t sit by and do nothing. “Can you let me go now?” she snapped to the brutes holding her tightly.

“I don’t think so,” Regina snapped. “Continue the search” she instructed her knights, then stepped closer to Emma and looked at her.

Emma dropped her head.

The knights finished their search quickly but found no one else. The atmosphere in the tavern began to relax slightly and a low chatter began.

“Now can I go?” Emma asked gruffly.

Regina stepped even closer and put her hand on Emma’s chin, lifting her head slightly.

Emma pulled her head away roughly, and broke free of her captors, pushing Regina forward so she lost her balance and fell to the floor.

The tavern fell silent.

Fuck.

Regina picked herself up and drew her sword.

Emma didn’t move, and didn’t draw a sword (she didn’t have one) but she also didn’t run. She probably should have.

Regina drove her sword into the ground and stalked towards Emma, pulling off her helmet as she went.

Emma’s breath left her body. However she had pictured the princess’ face it wasn’t this. Long dark hair flowed from a ponytail on top of her head, her face was perfect; high eyebrows over dark huge eyes (currently flashing with anger), flawless skin and features, a mouth with perfect teeth and full rosy lips.

“You’re beautiful.” Emma blurted out breathlessly, as her mind short circuited for a moment.

Regina frowned and took a small step back. “So are you,” she said quietly. “And not very strong for a strapping young man.”

Emma was outraged. “I am too strong, I wasn’t even trying!” she exclaimed, forgetting to lower her voice. “I bet I’m stronger than you!”

Regina laughed. “You aren’t. And you also aren’t a man.” She pulled off Emma’s cap roughly, undoing her hair so it tumbled down past her shoulders in a mess of blonde curls.

“Not a man?!” Milah spoke up in shock from where she was standing on the other side of the tavern. She turned to Killian. “She’s not a man?! You slept with her?!”

Killian at least had the good grace to look ashamed.

Milah turned back towards Emma, her face going red and her nostrils flaring.

Emma winced and looked back towards Regina. “Your Highness…”

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FILTHY WHORE” Milah screamed, and then launched herself across the room at Emma.

“Meet Milah.” Emma finished, and then hopped deftly out of Milah’s path, once again knocking into Regina and streaking past several Black Knights on her way to the door.

Unfortunately the fight that ensued didn’t go on for as long as Emma had hoped. She managed to punch three knights and overturn a table, then take a swing at Milah (missing her, sadly) before they were both seized and brought before Regina who was sporting a bruise on her cheek and looking like she planned to kill them both. Which she probably was.

“Explain,” Regina said through clenched teeth.

Emma chose wisely to remain silent, instead glaring at Milah then up at Regina, flicking her long curls out of her face.

“I apologise for losing my temper, Your Highness.” Milah began. “But this woman slept with my husband!”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know he was your husband when I slept with him!”

“Somehow I doubt that.” Regina drawled.

“Ask him!” Emma said defiantly. “He’s right over… Oh.” Killian had taken advantage of the momentary fight and slipped away. That asshole. “Well he was here.” She finished lamely.

“Tell me your name,” Regina snapped. “I’d like to know who it is I’m about to execute.”

“Emma Swan.” Emma said, as her stomach dropped. “What exactly am I being executed for? Pissing you off?”

“Adultery,” Regina said coldly. “You do realise that’s a crime, Miss Swan? Or are such rules above your level of comprehension?”

“I told you. I didn’t know he was married when I slept with him.” Emma said through gritted teeth. “He should be executed, not me.”

“You both should be,” Regina said dismissively. She turned to Milah. “You will pay the innkeeper for the damages caused by your temper. If your fool of a husband returns, I expect you to turn him in.”

Milah nodded, looking rather ill.

Regina turned back to Emma. “As for this one, take her to the crossroads and throw her in a crow’s cage.”

With that order, a sack was thrown over Emma’s head and she was marched swiftly out of the tavern by a throng of Black Knights.

Which meant she didn’t see Regina looking back at her with an uncertain frown on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed as though the whole town had gathered at daybreak to see the baby off on her journey. Henry thought it ridiculous and unnecessary, but Snow said it was important to send the baby off with a positive outlook and good omens.

Henry had rolled his eyes but said nothing. Now they were all gathered in the town square, atop their horses and ready to leave. A basket with straps had been found for the baby and she was securely fastened to Henry’s back and sound asleep. Ella had provided enough milk to feed her for a few days and he hoped fervently that she wouldn’t need any more than that.

Henry reached around behind him to stroke the top of her head gently. He worried slightly that he couldn’t see her strapped to his back, but trusted that someone would let him know if she needed anything. He would be riding in the middle of their party. David was taking the lead, then Leroy, Henry and Ruby, then Snow.

Archie gave a wave of his hand and said, “Farewell my travellers. Take good care of the child and we will see you all returned safe and sound as soon as possible.” At that exact moment a crow took flight from the ground near Archie’s feet. Obviously inspired he called “Go in the direction the bird is flying and all will be well!”

“Uh Archie.” Leroy said with a smirk. “It’s heading towards your place?”

Archie turned red. “Hmmm, well then, you’d better follow the river.”

Everyone laughed, Archie included.

David dug his heels in with a loud yell (that was totally not necessary as his horse was well trained) and they started off.

For the first part of the journey, all Henry could think was that this was _boring_. If all adventures started this way then he didn’t understand how anyone ever decided to continue one. All they did was ride, ride, ride.

It was on their second day that they had their first piece of excitement. If you could call it that. Henry found it terrifying. Up until this point they had been following the road that led to the crossroads. The road ran right alongside the river. It was the most direct route to the crossroads and they didn’t think they would run into anyone of consequence this far out. This road had always been safe to travel on.

It was just as well David had travelled some distance ahead of the rest of them or who knew what would have happened. He was so far in front that he was only a small dot when the rest of them saw him bring his horse round sharply and ride back to them at top speed.

“Riders heading this way!” he called, “Get off the road quickly!”

Thankfully the road at this point was lined with thick trees, and it was easy enough to scramble off the road and hide the horses several feet back, where they were lost in the thick foliage. Everyone dismounted and held the horses tightly, so they wouldn’t wander off. They couldn’t see the road at all from their hiding place. Henry pulled the baby off his back and held her close, anxious to keep her quiet if needed.

David wanted to see who the riders were, particularly if they were Black Knights or someone else. There had been talk of a small group of rebels working together to overthrow the Queen. He decided to head closer to the road and hide in the bushes next to it. Henry handed the baby to Snow and followed him. He too wanted to see.

It was some time before the riders came past. Henry and David were well hidden, with a clear view of the road. They came past in single file, at no more than a trot. Henry thought they must have been Black Knights. There were about ten of them, all in black, all in polished armour and tall helmets that covered their faces. They looked formidable, and Henry’s heart was pounding and his mouth dry as he watched them go past.

He nudged David, “Grandpa?”

“Yes?” David whispered.

“Those are Black Knights yeah?”

David nodded. Then frowned, as he caught sight of another rider in the centre of the group. This rider wore less armour, or at least thinner armour, and was obviously protected as they were surrounded by four Black Knights.

“Who’s that?” Henry asked. “That’s not Queen Cora is it?” The knight had a feminine quality; he was sure it was a woman, and the thought of the Queen being so close to him was making Henry’s palms sweat.

“No. The Queen never leaves the castle.” David reassured him. “That must be her daughter, Regina. She has command of the Black Knight’s, and is known for her brutality. We’re lucky they didn’t catch us. Very lucky.”

“Oh,” Henry said. The Queen’s daughter sounded almost as bad as the Queen herself.

It took some time for the Black Knights to continue down the road and out of sight. And even then they waited another hour to be sure they were safe to continue.

“We should keep to the woods,” Leroy said. “It’s safer. If they had been riding at anything above a trot, they would have been on us before we realised.”

David nodded. “That’s a good idea. It will slow us down some but that can’t be helped.”

“What were they doing all the way out here?” Ruby asked, a fearful look in her eyes.

“If the Princess is with them then it’s something very important.” Snow said. “David I’m worried. You know there’s only one place they could be going.”

“To our village,” Leroy said angrily. “We should never have left.”

“It looks like we left just in time,” Henry pointed out. “What do you think they would do to us if they found the baby in the village?”

“They’d destroy it completely,” Snow said.

“Henry’s right,” David agreed. “We left just in time. Our village should be safe now as long as everyone keeps their mouths shut and does whatever they’re asked. They have nothing to hide.”

From that point on they mostly rode in silence.

…

Henry wasn’t sure what he had expected from the crossroads but this wasn’t it.

It was literally just two sections of road that intersected. The woods had thinned out some and you could see quite far into the distance in every direction. It was fairly barren, with a few abandoned logs to sit on along one side and not much else. There was no place to hide, and Henry felt like they were sitting ducks, certain to be shot if they remained there for any length of time.

Most disconcerting of all were the several man sized cages strung up on sturdy poles for all who rode past to gawk at. Two of them held human skeletons, one was empty and one seemed to have a bundle of old blankets and not much else.

What a horrible way to die.

They set up camp fairly quickly and tried to settle for the night, cooking a meal and attempting to pretend that they were anywhere else. Henry had propped the baby up against a sack so she could see what was happening from her basket. Even though she was now sound asleep, Henry didn’t want her to miss out on the world going by. Not that anything was going by just now.

A howl suddenly echoed out from the darkness making Henry jump.

“It’s okay. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Snow said reassuringly. “The fire will keep any animals away.”

Henry wasn’t convinced and he stood from his place at the fire and poured himself another cup of water. There was another howl, louder this time and Henry jumped again, backing up slightly until he bumped against something. It was one of the crow’s cages.

Suddenly he was choking, strong hands gripping him around his neck, lifting him clean off his feet. He dropped the water and started to struggle.

“Water,” a rough voice hissed in his ear. “Get me some water kid. Now.”

Henry struggled some more then was dropped to the ground.

“Henry! Are you alright?” David ran to him and picked him up off the ground.

They scurried quickly back towards the fire and looked back at the crow’s cage.

The cage they had assumed held nothing but blankets was not empty at all. The blankets had been hiding a person. A dirty, scruffy person, who was perhaps a woman or maybe a teenage boy. It was hard to tell in the darkness.

The person shifted further into view and gripped the bars of the cage. “I said get me some water!”

Blonde tangled curls fell in cascades down her face. Definitely a woman then.

“I need water!” she shouted. “NOW!”

Henry just shook his head and glared at her. He refused to be intimidated by a woman in a cage.

“We’re in luck,” Leroy spoke up.

“What? How?” Ruby asked incredulously.

“We’re looking for a person, someone who can take the baby. And she’s a woman and everything. What more could we want?” Leroy said.

“She’s a felon!” Henry cried.

“No I’m not actually,” said the woman, though she certainly looked like one. Dressed in not much more than rags, her face was filthy, her hair matted. She flopped to the floor of her cage and stuck her feet out the bottom, leaving them to dangle helplessly.

“I trust her completely,” Leroy said.

Henry and Ruby shared a glance. This was ridiculous.

“Grandma, Grandpa?” Henry whispered.

Something seemed to be wrong with them. They just stood there frozen, gazing at the woman.

“Snow! David?” Leroy nudged Snow in the side. “What are you thinking?”

Snow eventually stepped forward. “I don’t think we can trust her to look after a baby,” she said coldly.

“Who said anything about a baby?” the woman said just as coldly. “I was asking for some water.”

“That I think we can manage,” David said uncertainly, and made move to pick up Henry’s fallen goblet.

“David, wait.” Snow placed a hand on his arm.

“Snow?” David turned back to her, eyes wide with shock. “You really want her to die?”

Henry frowned. “Gr– “ he started but then stopped when Snow shook her head at him violently. Okay then.

“Just one mouthful,” Snow reasoned. “I’m sure someone put her there for a reason.”

“Yeah a stupid unfair reason,” the woman grumbled.

“Even so,” Snow said firmly. “We have little water to spare. We can only give you a small amount.”

The woman while clearly desperate for water, actually rolled her eyes. “Yeah whatever.”

David passed her a half full goblet and she devoured it in seconds.

“Thanks,” she said. “Now, what’s this about a baby?”

David and Snow exchanged glances again.

“We found this baby in our village, and we need to palm her off to someone,” Leroy said quickly. “If we let you out is that something you can do?”

The woman looked at them closely and considered it for a few minutes. “So this baby. What’s wrong with her?” She folded her arms and leant back against the bars of the cage.

“There’s nothing wrong with her.” Henry said fiercely. “And I’m not giving her to you.”

“You obviously care for her, why don’t you look after her?” the woman asked.

“He isn’t ready,” Snow said in a strange, strangled voice.

“Uh huh,” the woman drawled. “I doubt that.”

“Maybe you should take her,” David joined in, moving to stand next to Snow and looking up at the cage. “It could teach you some responsibility. Then maybe you won’t end up right back here sometime in the future.”

Snow turned to David. “Really?”

David shrugged. “I don’t believe she would hurt her.”

“Neither do I,” Leroy said. “I want to go home. I hate it here, and Archie only said to bring the baby to the crossroads and give her to someone. She’s someone.”

Henry folded his arms in front of himself and shook his head resolutely. “I’m not giving the baby to her.”

“I agree with Henry,” Ruby said quickly.

“I want to go home,” Leroy said again.

“Snow, I think we should go home,” David said firmly. “I agree with Leroy, we’ve done what we came here to do and now we need to leave. Our village needs us.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Henry said flatly.

Leroy started packing their belongings.

“Can you at least leave us some bedrolls and supplies?” Ruby asked sharply.

Snow looked at David, then at Henry, then at the woman in the cage. “Okay. But you’d better be right about this.”

Henry all of a sudden felt like the two of them knew something he didn’t.

“I am right,” David said. “Give her a chance, Snow.”

“I don’t want a chance from either of you,” the blonde woman spat angrily.

“Well unless you want to stay stuck in a cage for the rest of your life you don’t really have a choice, do you?” Snow shot back.

David moved to stand by Henry’s side. “You sure you won’t come home with us?”

“Of course he’s coming home!” Snow snapped.

“No I’m not. You can all leave but Ruby and I are staying here,” Henry crossed his arms.

“David we can’t leave Henry and Ruby here alone.”

“Yes we can, Snow. I think they’ll be fine.” David glanced at the woman in the cage again (who shook her head at them and narrowed her eyes). “Besides, I think by the morning the two of them will feel differently.”

“Fine.” Snow threw her hands up in defeat. “Let’s go. Henry, give the baby up in the morning then hurry home.”

Henry stood still, watching them as they packed up most of their belongings, leaving two packs of supplies and two bedrolls.

David came to stand in front of him. “Goodbye Henry. Take care of yourself and we’ll see you soon.” He then leant down closer to whisper in his ear. “I trust her Henry, you should let her out of the cage even if you don’t decide to give her the baby.”

“You do realise she tried to strangle me, yeah?” Henry said disbelievingly.

“She’s thirsty,” David said as if that excused everything. “People do crazy things when they’re thirsty.”

“I’m sorry Henry.” Snow said as she pulled him into a hug. “We can’t stay here, this is no place for us. Or for you, I hope you’ll come home soon.”

Henry just shook his head and watched them go.

Ruby looked at him from across the fire. “Now what?”

Henry sighed. “Now I guess it’s just us.”

…

Regina had never felt more frustrated in her life.

She had combed the entire land for the child and found nothing. She’d even headed to the small villages that lay outside the crossroads and still nothing.

Regina knew that had been a long shot, she doubted that the baby could have travelled that far out in such a short time but even so. No, this could only mean one thing, the baby had to be with a group of travellers. She just had to catch them before it was too late and her mother flayed her alive.

Speaking of her mother, Regina wondered how she would take the news of her failure. She’d demanded that Regina return within three days and it had actually been four. She’d gone so far out that she had been unable to return in time to make the three day deadline, and she knew she would pay for it now. Especially since she was coming home empty handed.

In hindsight she regretted going to the outer villages. She had found nothing, and wasted precious time. She took a deep breath, and paused once again outside the throne room waiting to be admitted.

This time when the doors opened she was confronted by the sight of her mother smiling. That alone was enough to shock her, though not as much as if she’d been smiling at _her_.

Unfortunately General Naxos had returned and was standing next to the Queen, rather than in front of her as was customary. Rumple was in his usual place on her other side.

Regina’s blood ran cold at the sight. Naxos was standing in her place.

“Regina come here.” Cora said smoothly, the smile gone from her face, but her satisfaction still remaining. “I wish for you to hear this, child.”

Regina swallowed her nerves and irritation and entered the room stopping just in front of her mother. “Yes, Mother?” she said softly.

Cora rose from her throne in an instant and struck Regina across the face with the back of her hand. “Insolent girl. Do you not realise where you are standing?”

Regina bit back the cry rising in her and wiped away the blood from her split lip. Cora had always been vicious, especially when she was pleased about something. The rings she wore often tore open her face. She expected there would be more blows to come. Taking a deep breath she knelt in front of her mother.

“I apologise, my Queen.” Regina spoke smoothly and steadily despite the pain and anger she felt. “Thank you for teaching me a valuable lesson.”

Cora reached out and lifted Regina’s chin. “Stand,” she said shortly. “Hear George’s good news.”

Regina stood but wasn’t foolish enough to move from her spot until instructed. “General Naxos?” she questioned.

“Merkworth Castle has been destroyed,” Naxos said smoothly.

“Well done,” Regina raised her eyebrows. “And the rebels?”

Naxos turned back to Cora. “They were either destroyed when the castle fell or they have fled.”

_Smug son of a bitch, _Regina thought. Rather that voicing that she simply bowed her head to him slightly.

“And you?” Cora asked sharply. “What have you managed?”

“The child remains at large my Queen,” Regina said, forcing her voice to remain steady. “We have searched the entire realm, even the outer villages, but found nothing. We will double our efforts I assure you. It cannot remain this well-hidden for much longer.”

Cora looked at her for a moment then flicked her wrist and sent Regina flying into the air, pinning her to the back brick wall of the throne room.

“That is unacceptable!” Cora said coldly. “You are completely useless to me.”

“I apologise, my Queen.” Regina gasped as she struggled to get her breath. “I… Please Mother, I cannot breathe.”

Cora lowered her hand and dumped Regina to the ground. “Clearly you aren’t up to the task. George, you will assist Regina in finding this tiny helpless little baby that seems intent on eluding her.”

Naxos bowed low. “Yes my Queen.”

“I don’t need his help Mother,” Regina spat, allowing her anger to get the better of her.

“Your utter lack of results says otherwise,” Cora replied. “Now get out of my sight.”

General Naxos swiftly exited, marching right past Regina without sparing her a glance.

Regina tried not to glare at him as he went past, and instead focussed on collecting herself. She was fairly certain that she had broken at least one rib, and she knew she had to visit the surgeon before she left the castle again.

As Regina followed Naxos out of the throne room she overheard Rumple speaking quietly to Cora.

“One day dearie you may find your daughter betrays you.”

Cora scoffed. “I trust her loyalty more than I trust yours.”


	4. Chapter 4

Emma woke up early the next morning. She’d had very little sleep and was still absolutely dying of thirst. And she was so angry. How dare those stupid idiots leave her alone with two children! Two frightened children more like, and a baby! It was ridiculous.

She opened her eyes and stretched, taking note of what the children were doing. There was a particularly loud howl nearby that made Emma laugh, but the boy (Henry? - she hadn’t caught their names properly the night before) reacted far more vigorously, scooting back underneath his blankets. Watching him made Emma feel uneasy, his looks and movements far too familiar to her.

“Rough night last night wasn’t it kids?” she said, dismissing her unease, determined to get some proper water out of them today and then get them to let her out.

The girl nodded. “I don’t think I slept at all.”

Henry resurfaced. “Found it,” he said, as he pulled the baby’s bottle out from under his bedding.

Okay so maybe he wasn’t such a scaredy cat after all.

Emma made an attempt at being friendly. “Nice job kid.”

“Don’t call me kid,” Henry said grumpily.

“Everyone under the age of twenty is a kid to me,” Emma said shortly. “Don’t take it personally.”

Two mistrustful faces glared at her. Emma rolled her eyes for about the hundredth time since they’d arrived. It seemed as though she was going to have to be _actually_ nice.

“I’m Emma Swan.” she held out her hand through the bars to them. “And you are?”

“I’m Ruby,” the girl said coming towards her, until the boy flung his arm out to stop her. “Henry!”

“You’re Henry I take it?” Emma said, pulling her hand back inside her cage.

Henry glared at her.

Emma sighed. “Can you at least give me some more water? I won’t last much longer out here without it.” Three days inside the cage was long enough, she wasn’t dying yet but she would for sure if she couldn’t convince them to let her out.

Ruby nodded, but Henry resolutely shook his head.

Emma burst into tears. At least she pretended to burst into tears, it was definitely time to play on the kids’ sympathy. Besides, the real tears weren’t hard to bring forth as she was _so frustrated. _“I don’t know why I try!” she sobbed into her hands. “I guess I _am_ going to die here, who cares right?” She peeked through her fingers to see how she was doing. Henry’s face had softened considerably. “All I did was try to help someone and this is what I get.”

“Here,” Henry held out a large cup of water.

Emma stopped pretending to cry at once. “Thanks friend,” she took the water from him and drained it quickly. “Oh my god,” she moaned. “This is the best water I’ve ever tasted. Nectar from heaven.”

Ruby looked confused. “It’s just water.”

Emma sighed again. These two would be the death of her. Literally. “It’s a figure of speech.”

“Hey what’s that?” Henry jumped up and ran to the edge of the crossroads. “Horses!”

Emma whipped around and gazed into the distance, yep definitely horses. A lot of them. It was about time.

“Quick Ruby, we need to hide,” Henry began to gather their things.

“Why?” Emma was confused. “I thought you wanted to palm that baby off on someone. Well about a hundred someone’s are about to show up!”

“What if they’re Black Knights?” Henry asked, pausing in his packing to pick up the baby gently.

“They aren’t,” Emma said confidently. “I can tell from here. The dust cloud they’re creating is way too large for a group of Black Knights. They always travel in smaller groups.”

Henry looked at her, “How do I know I can trust what you say anyway? You’re a criminal.”

“No. I’m. Not.” Emma said through clenched teeth. “Besides, it was stupid Black Knights who threw me in here in the first place!”

Ruby pulled on Henry’s arm. “Come on Henry, let’s just see who they are. I want to go home, we can’t stay here forever.”

Henry paused for a moment, then nodded. “Okay.”

It didn’t take long for the first rider to pass through, they were going at such a high speed that they were through the crossroads before Henry could say “excuse me.” The same thing happened with the second and third.

Henry stomped his foot. “They aren’t all going to do that are they?”

Emma shook her head. “No. There are too many of them. The bulk of them will come through more slowly. Smells like a battle.”

Ruby’s eyes widened. “They’re an army?”

“I guess.” she shrugged. “If you can call them that. Probably aren’t enough of them to be called that anymore.”

The bulk of the so called army started to pass through. They rode single file but at a trot rather than the canter that the first riders had come through at.

Henry stared at them, apparently too intimidated to speak. Emma wondered if he would actually work up the nerve to approach them before they had all gone.

Eventually one rider pulled away from the group and dismounted. His horse seemed to have a problem with its hoof and the rider picked the leg up to examine it.

“Excuse me?” Henry asked timidly.

The rider ignored him.

“Excuse me!” Henry said louder.

The rider finally turned to face him. He was dressed in full battle armour, complete with a helmet with a stupid red plume coming out the top. Emma hid her smirk behind a hand, what an idiot.

Now he had the riders’ attention, Henry spoke quickly. “We found this baby near our village and were hoping you could take her with you, find someone to take care of her. She doesn’t belong here.”

The rider pulled off his helmet, revealing a scruffy looking dark beard and kind eyes. “Sorry kid, we’re heading to war. You’ll have to find a woman to take care of it.”

Emma laughed hard. Of all the people in the world to pass through. “I thought you were a woman August!” she called to him in relief. There was no way August would leave her here to die.

August turned towards her, his eyes widening. “Well, well, well if it isn’t Emma Swan. What the fuck did you do to get thrown in there?”

“Far less than you’d think,” Emma said drily.

“I always knew you had it in you,” August gave her a contemptuous look.

Emma frowned. Guess they were still having that fight then. “What are you doing all the way down here?”

“Queen Cora destroyed Merkworth.”

“The castle?” Emma sat up straighter.

“Queen Cora’s army is burning everything in sight,” August said seriously. “I’ve gotta get going. We have to try and salvage what we can.”

“C’mon August. You’re not really going to leave me here are you?” Emma asked in disbelief.

August ignored her, placing his helmet back on his head and mounting his horse.

“August? Seriously! You know if you let me out I could come with you. You give me a sword and you know what I can do!” Emma knew she was grasping at straws, since this was basically what their last fight had been about several years ago. He wanted her to join the rebel army with him. She refused to fight for noble pointless causes.

August readied his horse to leave and then turned to her. “Emma we’ve been through this. I still want to fight for what’s right, I want to stand for something. I want to fight against the Queen. You?” He gestured to her. “You’re right where I always knew you’d end up. Stuck in a crow’s cage because you stand for nothing but yourself. I hope you rot in there.” With that he rode away.

Emma couldn’t help yelling after him even though she knew he couldn’t hear her. “I’ll get out of here you know! I’ll be around long after you’re dead!” Then because she just couldn’t help herself she stood (as much as possible), gripped the bars of the cage and stuck her face as far through them as she could, “WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I’M GONNA CUT YOUR HEAD OFF AND STICK IT ON A PIG POLE!” then she threw herself back down to sit in her cage, her arms crossed tight over herself, fuming.

“Well I can see why he left you here.” Henry said, raising his eyebrows.

Emma turned away from him. “Shut up kid, what do you know anyway?”

…

It was some time later before Emma spoke again. She’d decided that she might as well keep trying to get Henry to let her out since she had no other option, and if he didn’t she was sure she really would die.

Henry and Ruby had been sitting some distance away from her on a fallen log whispering furiously for the past hour. As near as Emma could tell it had been about three to four hours since August and his comrades had ridden through.

“Hey kid.”

Henry’s head snapped up. “Don’t call me kid, I’m a man you know.”

Emma hid a smirk. “You’re a year off being a man at least. So you’re still a kid to me. In fact you’ll probably always be a kid to me. On that note a kid shouldn’t be responsible for looking after a baby.”

“I agree,” Ruby said firmly.

“Neither should a criminal,” Henry said fiercely.

“Why don’t you go ahead and ask me what I did to end up in here? Just try me.” Emma was fed up with being treated like shit from this child who had obviously never set foot outside his own village. She deserved better.

Henry folded his arms resolutely. “Go ahead, though I can’t say it will make a difference.”

“Those Black Knights you seem so afraid of? They raided a tavern where I happened to be enjoying some quiet time in the company of a… friend.” Emma thought she should probably leave out the specifics. “They were looking for children, under a year old, like the very one you have custody of. I stepped in front of such a child and its mother when they tried to take the baby from her arms. As punishment they threw me in here.” Well that was kind of what happened if you left out the adultery part. At any rate if she hadn’t interfered she wouldn’t have been put here so it’s not even lying really. Emma folded her arms in return and waited for his response.

Henry looked confused. “They threw you in here just for that?”

Ruby eyed Henry meaningfully. “I told you so.”

“What did you tell him?” Emma perked up.

Ruby ignored her. “C’mon Henry, I want to go home. If we hurry we could probably catch up to the others.”

Henry was still considering. “What happened to the baby?”

“It was fine. They checked its arm for something then gave it back to its mother.” Emma said.

Henry and Ruby exchanged worried glances, which in turn worried Emma. Clearly whatever mark Regina was looking for on the other baby was present on this one. She wondered for a moment if perhaps she’d be better off staying in the crow’s cage.

“Do you promise to care for her?” Henry asked.

“Yes.” Emma said, and unfortunately it seemed as though she actually meant it. Huh. Interesting.

“And keep her clean and feed her?”

“Both of those things come under the banner of caring for her,” Emma pointed out snidely.

“Will you love her?” Henry asked, seeming to think this was most important.

Emma nodded. “If she loves me back.”

Ruby clapped her hands together. “That’s great,” she said enthusiastically. “Henry, let her out.”

Henry sighed. “Okay.” He headed to the cage for a closer look. “There’s a catch here I can pull but it will probably dump you straight onto the ground.”

“Whatever, kid. As long as I’m free.” She could deal with a few bruises.

Henry was right, she did get dumped to the ground, but oh to be free again! Emma jumped to her feet and whooped loudly then picked Ruby up and swung her round. “I feel better!”

“Okay that’s great,” Henry said. “Now the baby.”

“Come here beautiful,” Emma said and scooped the baby up out of her basket. She looked at her for a moment, struck by the fact that she _was_ actually beautiful. She was awake and staring up at her with huge brown eyes and what seemed to be a small smile playing round her lips. She frowned for a moment then scrunched up her face and sneezed. “Bless you,” Emma said promptly. “Huh. You are actually really cute.”

“Please take good care of her.” Henry said sadly.

Emma knelt down in front of Henry, who had slumped onto the fallen log in despair. “I promise you kid, I’ll look after her. She’ll be loved, and cared for, and I’ll keep her away from the Black Knights. You’ve done a great job looking after her so far and I’m sure she’d thank you if she could.”

Henry pulled back the baby’s blanket slightly. “Goodbye little one.” He kissed the tip of her nose.

For the first time since they had arrived at the crossroads, the baby began to cry.

“Shush,” Emma said softly. “It’s okay petal.”

Henry looked stricken.

“It’s fine kid, she’s okay, she just knows you best and will miss you. You get home quickly now okay?” Emma gestured to the two of them, “The road is no place for two kids.”

With that she made to leave, gathering the baby’s things and placing her in the basket, certain that Henry wouldn’t leave until they were out of sight and he had no choice. In truth she didn’t much want to leave him either, as painful as he was… but she wanted him to go home where it was safe.

“Emma, wait.” Henry called her back.

“Henry, I promise I’ll take good care of her.” she said with a conviction she didn’t feel. She suddenly realised that she was now the sole caretaker for a baby. A baby wanted by Queen Cora no less.

“No that’s not what I meant. Here.” He held out his hand to her.

Emma blinked. It was a coin pouch, half full. “Kid, I can’t accept this.”

“Yes you can. It’s my savings.” he said seriously. “You need new clothes, and she needs warmth and soon she will need new milk. There’s only enough milk left for a few days. Please take it.”

Emma didn’t want to, but part of her knew Henry was right, and she knew it would upset him further if she didn’t take it. So she gently took the pouch out of his hand and put it in the baby’s swaddling. Then without thinking she leaned forward and pulled the kid into a hug. As she held him close Emma knew she was right about who he was, and it made her feel ill when she finally pulled away and turned to leave him.

…

Ruby was excitedly chatty as they headed home. “If we hurry we could be home by tomorrow!”

Henry wasn’t convinced. “We’d have to walk through the night you know.”

“I’d do that,” Ruby said happily. “I can’t believe the others took all the horses. How mean.”

Henry agreed. It was mean. “Now we’ve succeeded in our task they’ll have to actually take us seriously.”

“I hope so. None of them would have managed as well as us!”

They did end up stopping for the night as both of them grew tired, and they realised that really they would get further the next day if they were better rested.

They walked all through the following day thinking of home, then the sun went down and they were forced to camp again for a second night.

“Why does everything take longer the second time you do it?” Ruby complained.

“In all honesty I think we are probably only halfway home.” Henry said sadly. “It took us two days on horseback so it’s going to take at least twice that on foot. Probably longer.”

“Ugh. I just want to be home already!” Ruby griped. Her enthusiasm had worn off after the first day. “It’s a wonder anyone ever goes on an adventure if this is what they’re like!”

“Let’s just get some sleep and start fresh again early in the morning.” Henry said, smoothing out his bedroll. “Thank goodness this adventure is almost over.”

Nothing could be further from the truth.

In the middle of the night Henry was woken suddenly by a commotion above him.

He opened his eyes to stare up at several fairies carrying a basket.

With a baby in it.

His baby.

“RUBY!” Henry yelled and quickly jumped up, shoving his things into his bag before he took off into the night after them.

“Henry wait!” Ruby called, as she struggled to pack her own things and follow him. Thankfully Ruby was the faster runner and she quickly caught up to him. “Henry, we will never catch them.”

“We have to,” Henry said angrily. “I have to find her. I _never_ should have trusted that criminal!”

“What’s that?” Ruby asked, pointing at what looked like a swarm of insects coming towards them. “Is that?...”

“Fairies,” Henry said. “Run!”

The fairies pelted them from all directions as they ran, they were all different colours and they kept aiming to take swipes of Henry’s nose or pull out chunks of his hair. He held his arms over his face and waved as many of them off as he could, but it was no good, the more he knocked off the more attacked him.

“We stole a baby! We stole a baby!” the fairies chanted over and over again, until Henry grew so angry that he actually saw red.

Or maybe that was the shower of fairy dust that rained down on him.

Fairies weren’t the pretty dainty creatures that Henry had always imagined. That was his last thought as he sank down into the grass and promptly passed out.

…

When he came to he was flat on his back on the forest floor, and trussed up like a chicken with some sort of twine. Fairies were dancing all over him, one in particular was hopping all over his face jumping over his nose every now and then as if she were playing some sort of game.

Henry turned his head to the side and saw that Ruby was lying next to him, still unconscious, also trussed up and covered in fairies. “Ruby! Wake up,” he hissed.

A fairy shoved a spear into his nose.

“Stop it you idiot!” Henry said angrily, trying to blow the fairy off himself but failing. “Ruby come on! Wake up!”

“We can wake her,” said the fairy who had stabbed Henry’s nose. She was a bossy looking creature, with translucent wings and a green dress that looked to be made of leaves. She stood to attention next to his chin and nodded. “NOVVVAAAAAAA!” she called, then flew off Henry’s face to land on Ruby’s stomach.

Henry lifted his head as far off the ground as he could to watch them. A pink coloured fairy with dark brown hair was flying towards the green one carrying what looked to be a bucket. A tiny bucket by their standards but to a fairy it was huge, she was flying erratically under its weight.

She eventually landed next to the green one and the two of them held the bucket and swung it vigorously towards Ruby’s face. A tiny splash of water landed on Ruby, but it was enough. She coughed slightly and shook her head (several fairies fell to the ground).

“Henry?” she asked blearily. “What’s going on?”

“We appear to have been captured by fairies,” Henry said drily, because that much was obvious. “And I’m fairly certain they’ve also kidnapped the baby.”

“Oh,” Ruby said.

Henry sighed, and lay his head back down, unsure of what to do next.

A large blue fairy flew between them and shouted angrily. “Fairies! What is the meaning of this? Release these two at once! I did not authorise this!”

So this must be the leader, Henry thought, glad that she seemed more reasonable.

The fairies quickly cut the twine trussing them up and both Henry and Ruby wriggled free. Henry jumped to his feet just as one red coloured fairy stuck him in the side of his ankle with a spear.

“BAH!” Henry held up his hands and rushed at them, intent on at least scaring them if not doing them actual harm.

“That’s enough!” cried the Blue Fairy, and she rapidly began to grow. “Stop pestering them!” she finished as she fluttered her wings that were now the same size as Henry.

“Woah,” said Ruby in awe. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Yes well,” the Blue Fairy said primly, smoothing down her petal skirt. “We don’t do it very often and only certain fairies can.”

“Are you the Queen?” Ruby asked, her eyes wide.

The fairy shook her head. “There is only one queen in this part of the world, and she is evil and must be stopped. You may call me Blue.”

“Why did you capture us?” asked Henry flatly, far less impressed than Ruby. As far as he was concerned all fairies were tiny annoying insects that deserved to be stomped on.

“We were asked to collect you,” Blue said, a strange smile played on her lips.

“By who?” Henry folded his arms.

“By Hope of course!” Blue said joyfully, and she pulled a wand out of her skirt and waved it in the air.

“Who is Hope?” Ruby asked, confused.

“This is Hope,” Blue said happily as the baby floated through the air and settled into Henry’s arms. “She has chosen Henry to be her guardian.”

“How do you know her name?” Henry asked. “And how do you know mine?”

“Hope told me,” said Blue, as if this was the most logical explanation in the world. “She told me you’re her brother.”

“I don’t have a sister,” Henry said, feeling foolish. “I don’t even have parents. Besides, she’s just a baby, how does she know anything?”

Blue fluttered her wings and stepped closer to Henry. “She’s very special. We’ve been searching for her ever since she was born.”

“She’s the one Queen Cora wants isn’t she?” Henry asked.

Blue nodded. “Indeed she is, it is her destiny to defeat Cora and bring peace to this realm. You must protect her Henry. That is _your_ destiny. You must take her out of Queen Cora’s kingdom to Carneath Fortress where good people will look after her until she is grown.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Henry asked. “I’m a nobody. I’m not even a man yet.”

Blue smiled. “You are all Hope needs, but you will not be alone.” She dug her hand into her dress again and pulled out another wand. “There is a sorceress named Zelena who has been exiled to an island not far from here. Find her and give her this wand. It belonged to the Black Fairy, the most ancient and powerful of all fairies. Zelena will be able to use it. She is the only one strong enough in magic to challenge Queen Cora.”

Henry took the wand but still looked confused. “How am I supposed to find this island? I barely know my way home.”

“Two of my fairies will guide your way,” Blue said, waving a hand at the pink and the green fairies who were now fluttering by her head. “This is Nova, and this is Tink.”

“Perfect,” Henry grumbled. “Is there any other help you can give me? What about fresh supplies and a horse or two?”

Blue shook her head. “Horses would attract too much attention,” she said softly. “However, I have enchanted Hope’s bottle so it will refill itself whenever she has need of it. She will not go hungry. Alas that is all I can do.”

Henry frowned. “Great, how helpful.” In fact it was helpful, and he was appreciative but he was also cold and tired and frustrated.

“You must rest now,” Blue said, slowly shrinking again. “You need your full strength for the journey ahead.”

Henry nodded, feeling suddenly sleepy.

“Remember Henry, you must protect Hope with all that you have. Queen Cora must be stopped before she destroys everything,” Blue said, her usual size again. She gently sprinkled them both with Fairy dust. “Rest now.”

For the second time in as many hours Henry passed out.

…

The next morning he woke quite peacefully, stretching his limbs and feeling his joints popping. Hope let out a small cry and Henry looked over to her basket (which had been placed right next to his bedroll), and stroked her hair softly. “It’s going to be okay Hope,” he whispered. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

After he had fed her, Henry started to pack their things, letting Ruby sleep a bit longer. When she finally woke and sat up, Henry had packed their entire camp and was ready to leave.

“Henry?” Ruby asked. “What’s happening? What the hell was last night?”

“You’re going home Ruby,” Henry said firmly.

“What? Why?”

Henry sighed. “You don’t belong here, neither of us do. And I know you miss home. I can’t go home, but you can.”

Ruby looked at him blankly.

“Tell my grandparents I’m not gonna let anything happen to Hope. And tell them I love them.”

Ruby finally found her voice. “You have a choice Henry. You don’t have to do this.”

Henry shrugged. “Maybe I want to. She needs someone in her corner. Clearly Emma was a terrible choice.”

Ruby tilted her head. “Maybe so, but that doesn’t mean it has to be you.”

“According to those fairies it does.”

“Okay fine Henry, but please…. Take care of yourself, as well as her, and come home as soon as you can okay?”

Henry nodded. “Okay.”

“Hello tall people!”

“You can relax we have arrived!”

The fairies Nova and Tink flew directly into Henry’s face throwing him off balance. He swatted them away.

That was Ruby’s cue to leave, and she quickly packed her bedroll, hugged Henry tightly and headed off in the direction of home.

Henry felt a tight coiling in his chest as he watched her leave, he was fairly certain he’d never see her again. Hoisting Hope onto his back he turned towards the fairies. “Stop fluttering about like that, you’re making me dizzy.”

“Well we don’t have much choice really,” said the green one. Tink?

“If we stop fluttering we drop out of the sky you see.” said Nova.

“Ugh. Which way is it to the island?” Henry asked through clenched teeth.

“Weeelllll it’s not an island so much as it’s a lake, and then the island is in the middle of the lake.” Nova chirped, flitting past his nose.

“Which. Way.” Henry ground out.

“This way.” Nova pointed her wing in one direction.

“Nope, no no no. It’s this way,” Tink argued, pointing in the opposite direction.

Nova looked in the other direction. “You’re saying it’s this way?”

Tink’s tiny face went bright red and she flew right up to Nova. “That’s what I said!” she roared at her then flew away.

Nova looked at Henry and shrugged. “This way.” She flew off after Tink.

Henry followed reluctantly. “Are you sure you know where you’re going?”

“Oh yes Sir Henry,” Nova said dreamily.

“It’s just Henry.”

“Yes Henry Sir, we promise no harm with come to either of you when you’re with us!”

Henry doubted that was true but saw no other option but to follow them.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma had never been more furious. Stupid fucking fairies. They should all be put down.

She’d only had custody of the baby for perhaps half a day before it had been stolen from her, and if she hadn’t had her pants down at the time relieving herself it would never have happened. Now she not only had to come back in the same direction she’d been running from, but she also had to actively search for this baby, which put a great big target on her back.

She tried hard to push down her frustration and concentrate on the busty red haired woman sitting on her lap. Having learned from past mistakes, Emma had flat out asked her if she was married, she’d giggled and said no. She was however, a current and frequent visitor to this tavern, as well as many other taverns in these parts, and there was a good chance she’d heard talk of any babies coming through.

“Oh yes, I heard the Queen was looking for a baby,” she giggled again, putting her forehead against Emma’s. “Though why she’d want a baby I can’t imagine. I heard she’s a horrible mother to that Princess of hers.”

A hush fell around them. The girl looked around uncertainly. “I mean, _I _don’t think that of course. I just heard someone else say it. All hail Queen Cora!” she took a large swig of her drink.

“You’d best be careful talking about the Queen that way petal,” Emma said quietly, squeezing the girl’s ample behind. “You never know who might be listening.”

Thankfully, the mood of the room returned to its previous raucous state, but Emma was convinced she was unlikely to get any further information from this girl unless she was more relaxed. She dropped the subject of babies for the time being and instead ordered another round of drinks before pulling the girl into a deep kiss.

…

Henry was saturated. Absolutely dripping from head to toe. It was also freezing and he had just about had enough. He was astounded that Hope was still silent, being as wet as she was. She looked up at him from under the cloak he had placed over her (having brought her off his back and into his arms to better shield her), water dripped down her face which Henry had to keep wiping away. The poor baby… they couldn’t go on like this.

Annoyingly the fairies didn’t seem to register either the cold or rain, though they had perched themselves on Henry’s shoulder, rather than attempt to fly through it. They kept talking about how refreshing water was, and how it helped with good complexions.

Henry was just about to snap at them both when he saw a tavern ahead. “Oh thank god,” he said, relieved and started to head towards it.

“You can’t take us in there!” Tink cried, pulling on his ear. “It’s no place for a baby!”

“Especially _this _baby,” Nova agreed.

“It’s pouring, we are freezing and if we stay out in this weather much longer we could die,” Henry snapped back. “We have to get dry. I realise it’s risky but it’s what’s best for Hope right now.” He marched determinedly towards the tavern.

In all honesty he was also a bit curious, he had never been inside a tavern before. He hoped they could find a quiet spot inside by a fire perhaps and get dry and warm before heading out again. With any luck no one would even notice they had a baby with them.

Henry took a deep breath and pushed open the double doors. A cacophony of sounds and smells assaulted him. Did no one bathe anymore?

He didn’t want to agree with the fairies but they were right. This was no place for a baby. However they didn’t have much of a choice, they needed to get dry and warm and so he took another deep breath (this perhaps was a mistake) and pushed his way inside.

Most patrons were having such a good time drinking and laughing that they didn’t even notice Henry weaving his way through the room, searching for a fire. Eventually he found one, and though the chair seated next to it was unfortunately occupied by two women thoroughly enjoying each other, he managed to snag a stool from a nearby table and settle Hope down in front of it.

Steam rose off their cloaks as they began to slowly dry and Henry sighed deeply as he finally started to feel warm again. He pulled Hope out from under his cloak and brushed her wet hair back. Once he had her settled and feeding he looked around the tavern more closely, hoping no one had noticed them. His eyes landed on the two women kissing furiously and he frowned. Surely they had to come up for air sometime?

The blonde woman looked somewhat familiar, as she broke apart from her companion and cupped the woman’s breast.

Henry gasped in surprise and anger as he recognised her. “YOU!”

…

Emma couldn’t believe her eyes. “What the hell are you doing here?” she hissed down at Henry. “You were supposed to be home by now!” She didn’t take the baby from him just to have him out here in danger again. Was the boy a complete idiot?

“Me?” Henry cried. “What about you? You were supposed to be looking after Hope and here you are getting it on with some hussy!”

The girl Emma had been kissing exclaimed, “I am not a hussy, young man! How rude!”

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed her off her lap. “Lovely, go find someone else to play with, I’m done with you.”

The girl sniffed in dismay, then scampered off into the crowded tavern.

Henry glared at her. “That’s nice.”

“You’re the one who just called her a hussy.”

“You were just using her for easy sex!”

Emma sighed. “I was trying to get information out of her, you simpleton.”

Henry glared harder, then shifted slightly and Emma looked down for the first time and saw the baby in his arms.

“You brought her here?” she exclaimed, horrified. “What were you even thinking? Have you no idea at all how stupid and dangerous it is to bring her in here?”

“It’s pouring outside.” Henry said stubbornly. “We needed to get warm.”

“Then find a bloody tree to hide under, or a cave, or fuck Henry, anything other than a fucking crowded tavern!” Emma yelled. “How do you even have her anyway? A bunch of fairies stole her from me!”

Henry pointed to his shoulder. “These fairies?” He asked.

Emma shrugged. “What fairies?”

Henry looked down. “Oh. Huh, they were here a second ago. I wonder where they went?”

…

Nova and Tink had ditched Henry almost as soon as they arrived at the tavern. They had flown up to the rafters as quickly and quietly as they could, trying to remain unnoticed. Tink had given herself the task of keeping an eye on Henry and Hope, and ensuring that they didn’t get left behind.

Nova had tasked herself with keeping them all safe. “Tink, where is the dust?”

“If I’ve told you once I’ve told you a dozen times,” Tink said tiredly. “No dust for you until you can learn to tell the different dusts apart.”

“I can tell them apart!” Nova said. “They’re all different colours!”

“Yes, but can you remember which colour is which?” Tink asked.

Nova frowned. “Mostly.”

“Fine.” Tink pulled out several pouches from her skirt. “You see that bar keeper down there? Why don’t you put him to sleep with the sleeping dust, and steal that bottle of elvish wine behind the bar for us?”

“Fine I will!” Nova said. She looked carefully at the powders Tink had pulled out and selected one. “I’ll be right back.” she announced confidently.

Tink shook her head with a smile. “This should be interesting.”

It wasn’t sleeping dust. It was love dust.

…

Emma really couldn’t believe that Henry had been so foolish as to bring a baby into a crowded tavern. Though she supposed she shouldn’t judge him too harshly, he had no experience at all with this kind of thing, and she was the one stupid enough to let the baby be taken from her in the first place. Stupid meddling fairies!

He had just finished telling her his story and how he was looking for the banished sorceress Zelena, when the unthinkable happened.

The tavern doors blew open.

“Go find somewhere to hide.” Emma said urgently, looking out of the corner of her eye. “Now! Henry, quickly before it’s too late.”

Henry frowned at her but didn’t question it, instead he held Hope close to his chest and headed deeper into the tavern.

Not a moment too soon. As she suspected, shortly after those doors flew open a slew of Black Knights appeared. Emma briefly considered that while perhaps it would have been a good idea for her to hide too, (she was supposed to be dying in a crow’s cage right now after all) she chose to simply raise her hood and stay towards the back. This time she wasn’t going to foolishly come running forward to save anyone… Unless of course it was Henry.

Emma held her breath while the tavern was searched. They did not find Henry immediately, thank god. He must have found a good place to hide. Unlike last time the tavern remained noisy and bustling as the knights searched. No one seemed very intimidated, and Emma suspected this tavern had been searched several times already.

Then Regina walked in.

She was still dressed in black from head to toe, still in her armour but this time she wasn’t wearing her helmet at all, and as Emma looked at her, her breath caught in her throat. She was still as beautiful as ever.

And as horrible, she reminded herself.

Regina quickly brought the activity of the tavern to a halt, and gave her usual speech about bringing forth any children to be examined. Once again no one made a move.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief, wherever Henry was he obviously hadn’t been discovered, and he mustn’t have been noticed by anyone earlier either. She pulled her hood down further and lowered her head, still gazing at Regina out of the corner of her eye as she stalked the room.

Regina seemed to be enjoying intimidating as many people as possible. She tossed her long, dark ponytail over one shoulder and glared, as she walked around the room between tables as if they were all guilty of a crime rather than just trying to enjoy a drink of an afternoon.

Then she passed by Emma.

At first she kept walking, but Emma foolishly lifted her head just slightly in order to get a close up view of Regina’s face, (this was the second stupidest thing she’d done recently) and it seemed as though that slight movement was enough.

Regina stopped in her tracks and stepped backwards to look at her. Emma’s head snapped back down.

One long, delicate finger came out and lifted Emma’s chin up. Fuck.

Regina smirked and pulled off Emma’s hood. “Hello Miss Swan.”

Emma decided to make an effort to be polite. “Your Highness,” she murmured, inclining her head slightly.

Regina stepped back and folded her arms. “I do believe you should be starving to death in a crow’s cage, shouldn’t you?”

Emma just shrugged.

“Care to explain to me how you ended up here? In another tavern?”

Emma didn’t really want to escalate this further so she just remained silent. It was probably best that she didn’t run her mouth off for once.

“Answer me.” Regina demanded. “How did you get out of the cage?”

Emma considered this for a moment. “An army passing through set me free. They were on their way to Merkworth Castle.”

Regina’s lip curled upwards in a smirk. “How fortunate that most of them are dead then. There’s no one left to punish.”

Emma frowned. She hoped August wasn’t one of them.

“So, what am I to do with you now?” Regina asked. “You clearly didn’t learn your lesson if you’re here once again, no doubt trying to seduce another married man.”

“Please don’t send me back there.” Emma whispered, trying to sound meek but really just hoping to distract her.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t.”

“Because I did learn from my mistakes, I haven’t gone near another married person again, I promise! And I never will.” Emma wished she knew where Henry was. This act was fooling no one, especially Regina.

“And yet you still ended up here at another tavern,” Regina mused.

“It was raining outside,” Emma said quietly.

“She was with me!”

Emma groaned. There was no way this was ending well at all. The busty red haired girl she’d been flirting with was pushing her way forward to stand in front of them.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed.

Regina looked the girl up and down, then looked to Emma with what could only be described as mirth. “And who are you?” she directed to the girl.

“I’m Arial. Please Your Highness, she hasn’t done anything wrong. She was just flirting and we were just talking. I’m not married. She asked me right out!”

Huh, Arial, so that was her name. Emma thought.

“She asked you if you were married.” Regina scoffed. “Well, well, Miss Swan. It seems as though you _do_ learn from your mistakes.”

Emma sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I swear we were just talking. She’s a good person, Your Highness.” Arial prattled on.

Emma was going to take her head off if she didn’t stop talking soon.

Regina leaned close to Arial and asked quietly. “What were you talking about?”

Oh no. Emma went still, then started counting how many obstacles there were between her and the closest way out. Seventeen. Fuck.

“Well she was flirting with me, and she said I was real pretty.”

“I bet she did,” Regina’s eyes slid to Emma.

Emma kind of shrugged at her. Regina seemed amused by this, and maybe a touch of something else? But Emma knew it was about to get bad. Really bad.

“And then she was asking me stuff.”

Regina’s eyes snapped back to Arial. “What was she asking you?”

“Um…” Arial stuttered. It seemed as though her brain had finally caught up to her mouth.

“Out with it, girl!” Regina snapped.

“She was asking me about a baby.”

Emma did another obstacle count, sixteen. Better, but still not very helpful. Then she noticed something else. One of the fairies Henry mentioned was floating just above the knight guarding the side door, the one closest to her. She was holding something over his head.

Emma quickly looked away, but her attention remained. Whatever the idiot moth was doing she could probably use it.

Regina’s face had gone a nasty shade of puce. “A baby?”

“Yes. She asked if I had seen one around here.”

“Care to explain this, Miss Swan?” Regina directed to Emma, though she was still looking at Arial.

Which was just as well, as Emma still had her attention on the fairy. “Uh, well I knew you were looking for one,” she said lamely. The fairy fumbled whatever the powder was (Emma assumed it must have been sleeping powder) and instead of it falling onto the guard it settled on the dog who was asleep already. Why were fairies such idiots? “And you know, I thought I could find her for you?”

The fairy was now looking at the dog in horror as it shook itself and stretched, glancing around to see who had thrown dust on it. Not sleeping dust then. The dog’s eyes settled on the fairy and lit up in delight.

Regina had clearly had enough, eyes snapping back to Emma she snarled. “What makes you think the baby we want is a girl?”

“Uh….. Lucky guess?” Emma raised her hands slightly.

“You know where she is, don’t you,” Regina murmured, stepping right up to her and looking into her eyes. Emma gazed back into never ending depths of brown. Her heart thumped uneasily.

“I don’t, Your Highness,” she answered truthfully. “I promise.” There was a desperation in Regina’s eyes that startled Emma, as well as a hint of reluctance… That was interesting.

“You do, Miss Swan.” Regina reached out and grasped Emma’s chin, a long finger caressing her cheek gently. It would have been erotic if it wasn’t clearly threatening. She stepped back and let go of her. “Guards. Seize her!”

Emma growled. There was no way she was letting those apes get their hands on her again. She edged backwards towards the side door.

“DUUUUUUCCCKKKKK” screeched the pink fairy as she flew over Emma’s head.

Emma did as instructed and just in time too, as the giant dog flew over her head in an attempt to get to the fairy. Tables went flying and people jumped back out of the way as the dog chased the fairy through the tavern.

Emma used the distraction to slip through the side door (abandoned by the knight as he had fought to restrain the dog) and ran outside.

“Emma!”

She whipped her head round quickly and saw Henry sitting atop a wagon holding tight to the reins.

“A wagon kid? Really?” She hurried towards him. Anything was better than nothing. She jumped up next to him and gave him a gentle push. “Out of the way kid.” She snapped the reins hard, “Hiyah!”

As they careened down the road Regina thundered out of the tavern. “After them! Quickly!” Her eyes were full of fire and she stomped her foot on the ground as her knights hurried to their horses and took off after them.

Heh, cranky. Emma smirked, then turned her head back to the front as she pushed the horses harder. Things were about to get tricky.

“Emma?” Henry tugged on her sleeve urgently.

“I know kid.” She said tightly, glancing behind her. The knights were gaining on them. “Where’s Hope?”

“I tucked her into a hidden compartment in the back of the wagon, she’s safe for now.”

“Any weapons back there?” Emma asked.

“A knife and a sword?” Henry said hesitantly, looking behind him.

“Get me the knife. You take the sword. Have you ever used one before?”

‘Uh no. You sure you don’t want the sword?” Henry asked desperately.

“No. I can’t manoeuvre a sword and drive at the same time. I’ll kill us all. The most important thing is that we don’t stop. Take the sword kid, you’ll do fine.”

Henry scrambled away and then a few seconds later a knife was pressed into Emma’s hand. She gripped it tightly under the reins.

“They’re right on top of us.” Henry cried. “Any advice for my first sword fight?”

“One end you hold, the other try to stab as many people as possible with,” Emma said taking her eyes off the road for a second to see how fucked they actually were.

“Thanks Emma that was really helpful” Henry said sarcastically.

There were four knights, two behind them, one coming up on their left and one on their right. In the distance four more were approaching. “Just don’t die Henry,” Emma yelled as she lashed out with her knife at the knight who had launched himself off his horse and towards her.

An arrow whizzed through the air past them, missing them completely. Emma threw her knife in return without thinking and the knight fell backwards off his horse, knife lodged in his throat. Emma didn’t dwell on it, and instead kicked the knight in front of her in the stomach, and frantically searched for another weapon. She looked down and saw a broom at her feet and snatched it up, swinging out at the knight.

The horses careened out of control with no one to guide them but they didn’t slow down. Emma swung again at the knight, this time catching him in the stomach, as he grabbed onto the broom trying to bring Emma down with him. Emma shoved him hard, and let go of the broom and watched him topple over the side, taking the broom with him.

“Fuck!” Emma looked around for yet another weapon and found a shovel leaning against some roped up barrels.

Another knight jumped from his horse, and landed on the back of the wagon and raced up towards her. Emma smashed the shovel into the knight who swung a machete at her viciously. Where the fuck was Henry? Emma couldn’t see him in the back of the wagon, and hoped fervently that he hadn’t been thrown off.

Henry had scrambled up the wagon towards the horses when he saw Emma abandon her post as driver. He knew they’d have a better chance of outrunning the knights if they had someone holding those reins. As he turned back to look at Emma he noticed that the fairies had somehow joined them and were running frantically around the back of the wagon, and were in danger of being squished.

“Emma!” Henry cried, “The fairies!”

Emma ducked as the machete swung over her head, and then lashed out with the shovel. “I don’t give a shit about the fairies right now, Henry!”

Henry nodded, and figured they’d have to be okay on their own. Besides, couldn’t they just fly away? He tried to ignore the fight going on behind him as he climbed towards the front of the wagon.

Emma was in trouble. She had managed to knock the machete out of the knight’s hand but he now had his hand around her throat and had forced her head back so her body was hanging half out of the wagon. She hung backwards, severely off balance and fought with everything she had to not let herself be pushed off entirely. She forced a hand up between them and placed it on the knight’s face and pushed with all her strength.

He didn’t move. Then suddenly out of nowhere a sword came crashing down on his head and he fell away.

Henry stood triumphantly behind her, holding his sword.

“Get to the reins Henry.” Emma said quickly as she turned to face the knight who had collected himself and turned to come at her again.

“A thank you would be nice. “ Henry huffed, as he turned to the front of wagon. His eyes widened in horror. A fallen tree lay in the middle of the road directly in their path. “Emma! Hang on!”

The horses jumped over the log and the wagon followed, Henry flying through the air suddenly, over the driver’s seat and landing on the bridge between the two horses. Clutching the bridge with both arms he hung on for dear life.

Emma had managed to grab onto the edge of the wagon as they flew over the log and just as well, as the knight she was fighting was knocked off his feet. Another jolt and a wheel was ripped off the wagon. The knight clambered back to his feet and stalked towards her.

The jolt over the log had slowed the wagon slightly and allowed Henry to clamber up to the driver’s seat. Just as he had taken the reins, the fourth knight levelled with them and jumped onto the wagon towards him.

Henry grabbed for the first thing he could find which happened to be a mallet, he braced himself and ducked as a spear was swung in the direction of his head. The mallet felt much more comfortable in his hands than the sword and he felt more confident that he could actually do some damage with it. He ducked the spear again and then swung, bringing the mallet up under the knight’s chin. The force knocked the knight clean off the wagon and Henry let out a jubilant cry.

The cry was short lived, as the wagon gave another jolt and a second wheel fell off.

For Emma this was an unwelcome surprise as the jolt knocked both her and the knight she was _still_ fighting off the back of the wagon. Emma managed to catch hold of a loose rope as she went, and then with more strength than she realised she had, pulled herself up so one hand could grasp the edge of the wagon. The knight was less lucky, having managed to not fall entirely by grabbing onto Emma’s legs. Emma tried to kick him off but could barely move her legs at all, he was holding onto her too tightly.

Up until this point Nova and Tink had been concentrating mostly on not being stepped on, but now Tink saw an opportunity to actually help. “Nova come on, over here.” She darted out from the corner they were hiding in and ran across the floor of the wagon.

“What? Tink no!” Nova called, as she ran out after her. “We need to stay out of the way! Ohhhhh…” Tink pulled a knife out of her dress and started hacking and slashing at the ropes that held the barrels in place. “Great plan!” Nova pulled her own knife out to help.

Emma was still holding on, but unfortunately so was the knight, and he’d managed to climb up her body until he was holding onto the edge of the wagon next to her. While this was in some way better as she no longer had to support his weight as well as her own, she was exhausted, and it was all she could do to hold on let alone fend him off as he let go of the edge for a moment to shove her. She wasn’t going to last much longer.

Nova gave a final swing and the rope cut loose as she darted out of the way of the barrel. It careened down the wagon and smashed straight into the knight (only just missing Emma) knocking him off the edge.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she watched him fall. “Thank god you guys are good for something”, she said as she climbed back onto the wagon.

And an axe flew past her head smashing into the post next to her.

“Really?” Emma looked behind her to see another knight approaching, swinging a flail above his head. The rest of them must have stopped to help those who fell off.

Well that’s something. One is better than four. She looked frantically about her for the sword but couldn’t see it anywhere, Damnit, she knew she should have kept the sword for herself. Quickly she picked up the closest thing to a weapon she could find, the top of a post ripped from the side of the wagon earlier.

Emma held the post tightly and braced herself for the blow. The flail came down and caught hold of the post, and Emma pulled tightly as the flail wrapped around it, pulling it from the Knight’s hand and into the wagon.

Emma smirked and picked up the flail and swung it in return.

The knight retaliated with a smirk of his own as he pulled out an axe from the flank of his horse.

“Emma watch out!” Henry called, as the road split in two. The wagon went one way and the knight the other.

Henry pulled on the reins slightly to get the horses to slow. He noticed another fallen tree on the road ahead of them and prayed not to lose another wheel. That really would be the end of them.

The knight did not slow on the path next to them. Instead, he pulled his horse forward and then through the gap of trees ahead of them.

“Henry are you crazy?” Emma screamed. “Don’t slow down!”

“Do you want to lose a third wheel?” Henry yelled back.

Emma screamed in frustration and climbed up to the driver’s seat, pushing Henry aside. She flicked the reins sharply and sent the horses flying once more.

The knight ahead held his axe high and cantered towards them.

Emma stood, still holding the reins best she could and began to swing the flail over her head.

“Am _I_ crazy?” Henry cried in disbelief.

The knight threw his axe just as Emma threw the flail. Henry ducked as low as he could and covered his head with both hands. When he looked up it was to find that the axe had missed, but Emma’s flail had knocked the knight off his horse and he now lay on the road behind them.

No more knights followed them.

Emma rode the wagon slightly further on until they were in a thicket of trees, then she slowed it to a stop and jumped down. “Get Hope out quickly,” she said to Henry, who was looking slightly ill. “We don’t have much time before Regina gets here.”

Henry climbed down from the driver’s seat to the back of the wagon, and pushed aside several sacks to uncover a bigger floor panel. He opened it and pulled Hope free, clutching her close to his chest as he jumped off the end of the wagon.

“Where are the two fleas?” Emma asked hurriedly.

“Excuse me?” Nova spat out indignantly.

“We totally saved your life you stupid oaf!” Tink cried, as she flew towards Emma’s nose to give it a good bash.

Emma ignored them both and gave the horses a smack. They immediately took off again, the broken wagon careening off into the distance.

“Quickly.” Emma snapped, and hurried across the road as she pushed Henry in front of her. They flopped into the bushes to wait.

“Can’t we just keep going?” Henry asked, unsure of why they weren’t putting as much distance between them and the rest of the knights as possible.

Emma shook her head. “I want to make sure she’s gone in the other direction.”

Henry didn’t argue, though he didn’t much see the sense in it.

Emma looked down at him, “Is Hope okay?”

Henry pulled away Hope’s blanket and took a look at her. She was wide awake and alert, and held up a hand to him as if to say ‘hey that was fun’. “She’s fine,” he said. “I was worried though, I don’t know much about babies but I know you’re not supposed to shake them, and that wagon was brutal.”

Emma shrugged. “Couldn’t be helped.” She glanced down again to look at the baby. “Will she stay quiet?”

Hope yawned and closed her eyes. Henry grinned. “Looks like she’ll be fine.”

Emma nodded, and reached out to stroke Hope’s cheek. “She’s pretty cute.”

“She’s a princess you know.”

Emma rolled her eyes. Like that mattered.

Hoofs thundered in the distance.

“Quiet, and keep down,” Emma said in a low voice.

A second later several horses rushed past. Emma caught a quick glimpse of Regina leading the charge, her head held high, and eyes gleaming with fury. She was absolutely seething.

Emma’s heart thudded in a way that had nothing to do with fear. Try as she might she couldn’t help but admire Regina’s strength.

After a few moments Emma spoke. “Come on, we shouldn’t linger. It won’t be long before Regina realises we aren’t in the wagon.”


	6. Chapter 6

Emma led the way out of the thicket of trees, pushing branches aside until she found herself in a field, tall grass swinging in the breeze. She looked back for a moment to see Henry struggling to keep up, weighed down by the baby and the two fairies (who were looking slightly bedraggled).

“Emma wait!” he called to her.

“What, so now you want my help?” Emma tossed back over her shoulder. “Hate to break it to you kid, but you’ve shown me nothing but contempt ever since I met you.”

“I let you out of that cage didn’t I?” Henry asked, catching up to her.

Emma shrugged. “Didn’t seem like you had much of a choice at the time.”

Henry shook his head. “Maybe that’s true but we wouldn’t have just escaped those Black Knights if you hadn’t helped us.” He paused for a moment and put his hand on Emma’s arm. “I’m sorry Emma. Thank you, we need you.”

A loud cry and the neigh of a horse sounded in the distance. Emma fell down quickly into the tall grass, pulling Henry and Hope with her.

Their hearts in their mouths, they waited.

Nothing.

Emma rolled onto her back and huffed. “You know what’s particularly fucked up about this situation Henry?”

“What?”

Emma rolled over to look at him. “I’m the adult, and a woman. You are a sixteen year old boy.” She lifted her hands in frustration. “And yet you’re the one caring for the infant.”

Henry frowned. “How do you know I’m sixteen?”

Shit… “Lucky guess, kid. Besides, you still have that ‘wet behind the ears’ look.”

“Ugh. I hate you.”

“Thus making my point,” Emma said tiredly. “You realise what a monumentally stupid thing you did by taking her into that tavern don’t you?”

“Yeah. But I honestly didn’t know what else to do, I thought she might die of cold otherwise,” Henry said. “Please come with us Emma, we need you. You know stuff I don’t, and you’re strong.”

Emma glanced down at Hope, who was nestled in Henry’s arms. She gurgled happily as she reached up to Emma with one hand outstretched.

Emma took her hand. “Okay Hope, you’ve got me.” She looked back to Henry, “At least until you find this Zelena person.”

Henry smiled at her and gripped her arm tightly in thanks.

Tink climbed her way out from Hope’s basket. “We don’t have time for this,” she nudged Nova who blearily opened her eyes. “We don’t need you, criminal,” she added sharply.

“Yes we do,” Henry said firmly.

“Yeah you really do, you stupid gnat,” Emma said crankily. “What help were you back there anyway?”

“We cut the ropes to the barrel and knocked that knight of the wagon, thank you very much!” Tink huffed.

Emma glared at her. “And nearly knocked me off too!”

Tink sniffed. “Well we only care about protecting Hope,” she said. “You’re expendable.”

Emma growled at her. “Can’t you both make yourselves useful and go get us some food or something? I’m starving.”

“We aren’t your slaves,” Nova huffed. “We’re here to show you the way to Zelena.”

“So which way is it?” Henry asked, tired of the bickering.

Nova and Tink looked at each other. “That way.” They pointed in different directions.

“You’re completely useless,” Emma snapped. “Where is this Zelena exactly? And don’t give me directions, tell me the name of the place she’s been banished to.”

“She was exiled many years ago by Queen Cora to the island of Oz,” Nova said, looking behind her then in front of her as if she had no idea where she was.

“Isn’t that island in the middle of Emerald Lake?” Emma asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Yes,” Tink said, fluttering her wings and rising to meet Emma’s eyes.

Emma stood and brushed grass off herself. “Emerald lake is this way,” she said pointing. “I’ve never been to the island before but I know where we can find a boat to take us.”

Henry jumped up after her, settling Hope into her carrier. “See,” he said to the fairies. “This is why we need her!”

Emma brushed her hands at them. “Now will you go get us some food?”

“We are NOT here to do what you say!” Tink cried angrily.

“NOW!” Emma yelled, waving her hands and rushing at them.

The fairies scattered.

…

Regina was in serious trouble. She expected this of course, after losing the baby yet again. She perhaps even knew that she’d be in the predicament she was in now, but she still couldn’t believe that her mother could be quite this cruel. She should have known better.

“Tell me again what happened Regina dear?” Cora snarled, as vines shot from her hands and wound themselves around Regina’s neck slowly. She was already pinned to the back of the great room by vines that held her up against the wall and restrained her some ten feet in the air.

She supposed she should be thankful she wasn’t in the throne room. That would have been far more humiliating. Though this was bad enough. “I already told you Mo-Mother,” she gasped, as the vines closed tighter around her neck.

“Indulge me, Regina. Tell me again.”

Stars started to dance in front of Regina’s eyes. “We found a baby in a tavern but before we could examine it, it managed to escape.”

“That’s not quite the story the guards told me, Regina.”

One of the vines turned into a snake. It slid down her arm towards her torso, its tongue flicking.

“It’s what happened!” Regina cried.

“Wasn’t there a woman?” Cora purred, her voice seeming to whisper into Regina’s ear. “George told me it was a woman you were chasing.”

Fuck Naxos, Regina thought viciously. “There was a woman yes, but she had the baby. Or a baby. I don’t know why she’d run if it wasn’t the one we were looking for.” She couldn’t say why exactly but she really didn’t want Emma Swan on her mother’s mind.

The snake was level with her cheek. Regina did her best to not flinch away or close her eyes. That was the way to get bitten.

“And there was a man with this woman?” Cora continued. “He was accompanying her?”

Where was she going with this? “Yes Mother, there was a young man, not much more than a boy.”

Cora suddenly withdrew the vines and let Regina crash to the floor. She stalked across the room to her and pulled her up by her chin to glare into her eyes. “When will you stop chasing women Regina and focus on what your task is!”

“Mother, I assure you I was focusing on my task.” Regina hated how shaky her voice was. “I promise you I will find this child. I know what I’m looking for. And I know this woman slightly, I’ve dealt with her before. I know how she thinks. I promise you I’ll find this baby if you’ll just let me go!”

“I think a dungeon stay might do you good, Regina,” Cora hissed. “That might remind you how important this is. I am the most important person in your life, you understand me?”

Oh Regina understood. She knew all too well.

Cora flicked her hand.

…

When Regina opened her eyes again it was to the dim torchlight of the dungeon.

Not just any dungeon though. Her dungeon.

Ever since she was a small child she had been sent here as a punishment. Cora would never dream of placing her in the same dungeon as any other miscreant she’d captured, that would be too unseemly. No, this dungeon was hers and hers alone.

It was little more than a box, with just enough room for her to stand and take three steps in any direction (which she frequently did.) It was bare, with stone walls and floor and it was very, very cold. It could have been worse though, the main dungeon was also wet. People didn’t last long in there.

Of course, most people sent to these dungeons were there for the rest of their short lives. Regina always knew she was there for a finite time. In this case she knew it wouldn’t be long. Her mother was too desperate to find that stupid baby. Regina couldn’t understand why a baby held so much power over her, really, she was just a child. What harm could she do? Her mother placed too much power in a simple prophecy.

She had barely had time to ponder all this before she heard the shuffling of footsteps outside her cell. She quickly stepped up to the door and peered out the small barred window. “Who’s there?”

She stepped back as Rumplestiltskin’s face came into view.

“What do you want?” she snapped at him. “Have you come to gloat?”

“I’ve come to ask you why exactly it is that you’re sitting here in a dungeon that was literally made for you when you could just _use the magic I taught you_ and stand up to your mother!” His eyes flashed in the darkness.

Regina frowned at him. “You’re taking a big risk Rumple,” she sneered. “You know she has eyes everywhere.”

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes. “Yes dearie, she has MY eyes everywhere. Unlike you though I’m not afraid of her.” He cocked his head to one side and clicked his tongue at her, “But you are, oh yes. You are.”

Regina gave a small shrug. “Yes, I am. Most people are.”

“I taught you magic for a reason, Regina.”

“I realise that. But what you don’t realise is that I’m not a puppet on a string for you. I don’t just dance whenever you tell me.” Regina leaned against the cell door window and glared at him.

Rumple sighed. “I’m not asking you to dance, dearie, I’m just asking for you to show a little backbone.”

“Do you remember the last time I showed a little backbone, imp?” Regina snarled. “Remind me what happened then?”

“Oh yes, your dear Daniel. That was unfortunate. But, dearie, you had not even begun to learn magic back then. Surely now you can see things would be different.”

Regina seethed, and gave a raw sob at the memory. The last time she had tried to defy her mother she had been just sixteen years old. She had asked permission to marry her love, a simple stableboy who had been given the responsibility of teaching her to ride, and had been refused. When they tried to run away together her Mother had found them and torn out his heart in front of her. “Magic doesn’t solve everything you fool.”

“Regina, once again may I remind you that I’m not asking you to overthrow your mother. I’m asking you to simply show her what you’re capable of. Have you considered she might treat you better if she knows of your power? That you’re almost as powerful as she is?”

“You are a fool, aren’t you? Do you really think she would welcome me with open arms? To what? Sit next to her and rule as two powerful sorceresses? Are you insane? Do you remember the last family member who showed an aptitude for magic? _Do you_?” Regina snapped, done with this conversation.

Rumplestiltskin turned away for a moment. “Yes, that was unfortunate. But she played her hand too early. You’ve been training for years. You’re ready.”

Regina tilted her head at him. “You keep saying that word. Unfortunate. As if we’re talking about a dinner that was burned or that the chickens didn’t lay enough eggs that week. These are people’s lives. It’s not unfortunate, you twisted little imp, it’s devastating. It’s irreparable.”

“You speak with an amazing amount of conviction and righteousness for someone who is trying to find a wee babe to murder. An innocent child that you fully intend to hand over to your mother for some kind of dark ritual. Doesn’t that seem odd to you?”

Regina looked away. “The sooner I find the baby the sooner this is all over.”

“Until the next time, of course.”

Regina turned back to look at him. “What exactly are you doing here? If you’re here for Mother, testing me, trying to get me to betray her, then forget it. I’m not that stupid.”

“Actually, she sent me to let you out,” he fumbled with the door.

“I haven’t even been here a day yet,” Regina said, unwilling to believe him. “She’s never let me out this quickly.”

“Yes well, she is on a bit of a time clock here. I suppose she’d rather you were out there finding that baby than in here rotting.”

The door opened.

Regina stepped through into the dank tunnel. “Any suggestions? I’m sure you could be far more help than you’re currently being.”

“Suggestions for what?” Rumplestiltskin asked quietly, as they made their way back to the castle. “Finding the child or finding the woman?”

Regina put out an arm quickly and stopped him in his tracks. “Do not mention the woman again Rumple, I swear to you. It will be the last thing you do.”

Rumplestiltskin gently removed her arm from its restraining hold. “Dearie, where you find one, you find the other. And that I cannot help with.”

“You really are useless then.” Regina said, letting go of him completely and continuing down the passage.

“Not entirely. If you want answers then perhaps you should seek them with another family member? Perhaps the very one we just spoke of.” Rumplestiltskin waved a hand and disappeared, leaving Regina alone to make her way back up to the castle.

…

Emma tried hard to avoid bonding with Hope, she really did. But it was near impossible. In the few days they had been separated Hope had learned to smile, and Emma couldn’t help but smile back.

They had started to take it in turns to carry her, as Henry had complained of a sore back and sore arms only a few hours into the journey. Emma had surprised herself when she offered to take her. She had learned long ago that she was not cut out to be a parent, and that anyone who loved her would turn on her soon enough anyway. She was better off with no family at all, and judging from how August had treated her she was better off with no friends either.

She knew that bonding with Hope, caring for her and learning to accept her smiles was foolish, and would only lead to more pain and heartbreak later.

The way Henry told it, he was her appointed guardian anyway, and her brother apparently. Which made absolutely no sense, and Emma knew for a fact to be untrue. He was quite firm that Hope was his responsibility, and wouldn’t let Emma say otherwise. He also mentioned repeatedly that Hope was a princess and that once they found this witch Zelena they would be safe, and that Zelena would help them and protect them.

Emma knew when she wasn’t wanted. Mostly she just let him ramble on, and did her best to ignore the twittering of the two fairies. It was slow going traveling by foot, and Emma found it frustrating. She looked forward to the time she had carrying Hope, and preferred to carry her in her arms rather than strapped to her back.

One morning she found herself alone with Hope while Henry and the fairies foraged for food. Emma had found some Blackroot (a sweet tasting root she remembered as a child) and had decided to see if Hope liked it. She had dug patiently until she had a nice sized root perfect for sucking and a slightly tougher one for herself to chew on. Leaning against a large tree she folded her legs up and lay Hope down on them, propping her up somewhat so she could see. Hope gurgled at her and Emma smiled back.

“Hey baby, you like this don’t you?” Emma whispered, as she held the root gently to Hope’s lips so she could taste its sweetness.

She certainly seemed to like it as she began to suck furiously.

“What’s that you have there?” Henry had returned and was heading towards them.

Emma looked up at him, “Blackroot. She loves it!”

“Blackroot!” Henry yelled, and marched up to them. “I may not know everything there is to know about babies but one thing for sure I DO know is that you should NEVER give a baby Blackroot!”

Emma gave him a disbelieving look. “Why, is it poisonous?”

“No. It’s just bad.” Henry said with an air of superiority. “It’s too sweet for them.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with Blackroot, Henry. It’s good for you!” Then to mess with him she added, “It puts hair on your chest, doesn’t it pooks?” she directed this to Hope who was still sucking the Blackroot happily.

Henry made a noise like a cat being strangled, and snatched both pieces of Blackroot out of Emma’s hands. “Her name isn’t pooks it’s HOPE, because that’s what she represents! She’s a princess and the last thing she needs is a hairy chest!” He flung the Blackroot away furiously and stormed off.

Hope began to cry. Emma tried not to laugh but couldn’t help having a chuckle as she comforted Hope. “Did you see what he did? He stole our Blackroot!” she gave Hope a tickle then kissed her cheek. “I’ll get some more don’t worry about it.”

Hope seemed to cheer up at that and was quickly back to smiling again.

On the other hand, Henry didn’t speak to her for the rest of the afternoon. When he finally did it was to take Hope from Emma and point out rather rudely that she would be a terrible mother.

Emma couldn’t help but agree with him, however much it pained her to say so. If he only knew…

The following day they finally reached the lake. Emma had decided by this point that there was little reason for her to stay with them any longer. It was clear that Henry could barely tolerate her and thought of her as nothing more than a hired guard. It seemed as though in their case first impressions were all that counted, and he would never see past her being stuck in a cage behind bars, no matter the reason. Apparently saving their lives didn’t mean much anymore.

“Are you sure this is the right place Emma?” Henry asked, looking around him uncertainly.

Emma frowned but nodded. “Yes this is it. It’s the same lake for sure but there used to be a small group of people living here.”

The lake was huge, emerald green in colour and surrounded by a thick layer of fog. There were certainly signs that the area had once been inhabited; there was an abandoned hut a few paces from the shore with an old boat lying next to it, there were several crates lying about, and here and there some crockery scattered, or a piece of clothing tangled under a rock. It was as if people had left in a hurry.

“At least there’s still a boat though,” Henry said hopefully. “If this is what it’s always like then no wonder people left.”

“It wasn’t always like this,” Emma replied. “It used to be sunnier.”

Tink and Nova flitted nervously above their heads, Tink flying lower and eventually landing on Hope’s blanket. “The fog isn’t magical in nature,” she confirmed. “Whatever happened here was a natural occurrence.”

Emma looked from Henry to Hope and then back to Henry. “Well kid, I guess you don’t need me any longer do you?”

Henry looked at her for a long moment. “I guess not.”

“If you take the boat you should be able to find the island easily enough. I heard it’s pretty big, you can’t miss it.” Emma said, then turned to say goodbye to Hope. She leaned down close and whispered in her ear. “If you really are a princess, take care of him, okay?”

Hope looked back at her solemnly.

Emma turned to leave. “Bye kid.”

“Bye Emma.” Henry’s voice wavered slightly.

Emma left them by the edge of the lake, with her heart in her throat.

…

Regina once again found herself in the throne room facing her mother’s judgement. At least this time her punishment had already been meted out.

While she would never say she enjoyed being tortured, facing her mother after a punishment rather than before made the experience that much easier to deal with.

Regina had no problem with pain, it was the anticipation of pain and loss of control that she hated.

Also, it was nice to have that asshole George Naxos standing next to her in just as much trouble, rather than smugly by her mother’s side. She wondered what his punishment had been.

“What am I to do with the two of you?” Cora asked. Her voice lacked inflection. “My so called best generals and the two of you can’t even find a tiny helpless baby.”

Regina was smart enough to stay silent.

General Naxos wasn’t. “My Queen we search even now,” he said, his head bowed low.

“So I should hope.” Cora said tightly, then losing all control she screamed and struck George hard across the mouth. “FIND THE CHILD NOW!” she shrieked, then stopped as if remembering how unqueenly it was to yell. “Time is running out.”

Regina flinched, knowing all too well what a strike like that felt like.

Cora turned to her. “Regina, this is your last chance. Find the baby, or you will be sorry. Not even being my flesh and blood will save you.”

Regina was quickly filled with a white hot rage. She placed her helmet back on her head quickly and stormed out of the throne room, Naxos running to keep up with her.


	7. Chapter 7

As Henry looked at the boat he realised a flaw in his plan. He had originally intended for all of them to go on the boat together to the island and meet with Zelena there, but now as he looked at the dingy boat with its one oar he felt like putting Hope in that boat would be decidedly foolish.

And after Emma had chastised him for taking her into a tavern he had to think more carefully about Hope’s safety.

Okay then, if Hope couldn’t go in the boat then she had to stay here. Damn why had he let Emma go? She could have stayed here and looked after her. Henry shook his head in frustration. He should have asked her to stay, but the way she looked at them… it was clear she was only there out of obligation. She would probably be much happier off drinking wine or ale somewhere with a beautiful woman… she only cared about herself anyway.

He had to figure things out on his own this time. At least if he managed to find Zelena she would help them, she was a sorceress so would probably be more useful than Emma anyway. He tried not to think about what he would do if he couldn’t find her.

Henry knelt down in front of Hope’s carrier. “Okay little one, I have to leave you here so I can go across the lake and find a really powerful sorceress to help us. Is that okay?”

Hope raised an eyebrow at him as if to say ‘Are you kidding? That’s the stupidest idea ever’.

Henry smiled. “I know, it is stupid. But it’s safer than taking you with me. I’ll make sure you’re well hidden.”

Nova flitted to Henry’s ear, “You can leave her with us, and we will guard her with our lives.”

Tink nodded as she landed on Hope’s blanket. “With our lives.”

Henry found a small group of trees set back several yards from the water, at the base of which were several scraggly bushes. He nestled Hope’s carrier into the middle of the thickest bush. “Make sure she stays quiet,” he said to Tink and Nova. “And if anyone comes you have to carry her away.”

“She’s not as light as she once was” Tink said gruffly.

“Well you managed it before, so I see no reason why you can’t manage it again,” Henry said sharply.

Nova looked up at him. “Don’t worry Henry, we will keep her safe.”

Henry didn’t find the boat as difficult as he first imagined it would be. He had spent much of his childhood in boats and knew how to manoeuvre them. This one moved quickly and silently through the water despite only having one oar, and he found he liked the workout as he paddled from one side to the other and back again.

Before long he could see the island peeking out through the mist. Like the waters of the lake it was a rich green colour, which Henry soon realised was due to it being covered in trees and moss.

He made it to shore and pulled the boat out after him, dragging it all the way up the shore so it couldn’t possibly drift away and leave him stranded.

“Hello?” he called, feeling rather foolish. He didn’t know what he expected but he thought if you were exiled to an island you’d be pretty damn happy to see someone new. “Anyone there?”

Nothing. Only the sounds of the island came back to him. Birds chirping and the snuffling sounds of small animals.

“Zelena?” he called again. “I’m here to… I need your help.”

Still nothing. Although this time when Henry looked up he saw a monkey sitting at the top of the tree looking down at him.

The monkey had wings. What kind of island was this? Was the whole place enchanted?

Feeling rather unsettled, Henry decided to search the island from top to bottom. It wasn’t as large as Emma had suggested and he felt confident that he could find this Zelena fairly quickly. He started at one side of the shore and began carefully looking through shrubbery and behind trees, hoping to find a cave or something similar that a person might make a home in.

The monkey remained in the tree, watching him carefully.

Just as he was about to venture into the thickness of the trees and lose sight of the shore altogether a voice came out of nowhere.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Henry started and looked around frantically. “What? Who said that? Zelena?”

“Don’t lose sight of the shore,” the voice said again.

Henry frowned as he looked around him, but all he could see was the monkey who had hopped down from the tree and was now sitting on the ground with its wings folded. “Hello?” he called again, keeping his eyes trained on it.

The monkey gave him an exasperated look then cocked its head at him. “Why do you keep saying hello?” it asked him. “You’ve already said that several times. If I wanted to say hello back I would have already said it.”

Henry nearly jumped out of his skin, “What? Who are you?”

The monkey sat up straighter. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Henry frowned, “no…”

“I’m Zelena, you idiot!” The monkey hopped closer to him and glared. “Who else would I be? Do you know any other monkeys who have wings and can talk? Now apparently you’re here for me?”

Henry nodded, dumbfounded.

“Let’s discuss this on the beach. These trees are dangerous,” Zelena said, and jumped back into a tree swinging from one to the other towards the shore.

Henry followed, quite at a loss for what to do next. The Blue Fairy had certainly not mentioned that Zelena was actually a winged monkey.

Zelena looked from the boat to Henry. “You came in that?”

Henry nodded.

“You’re lucky you didn’t drown.”

“I’m good with boats.”

“Let’s hope that’s not all you’re good with,” Zelena sat and tucked her wings behind her out of the way. “I assume you’re here for a reason? You have questions, maybe?”

“Can you fly?” Henry blurted out.

Zelena looked at him witheringly. “That’s your first question? Really? You came all this way and that’s what you’re after?”

“Well, can you?”

“No,” she said shortly.

“Right.” Henry said, apparently forgetting about everything else that was actually important. “So what’s the point of having wings if you can’t fly?”

Zelena sighed. “Part of Mother’s torment, no doubt. She not only cursed me to live here, she also cursed me to be a damn monkey, then as an afterthought she gave me wings that didn’t work. No doubt to remind me of how useless she found me.”

Henry’s eyes widened. “Your own mother did this to you?”

Zelena looked at him in surprise. “Yes. Though you know her as the Queen.”

“Queen Cora is your mother?” Henry couldn’t believe it.

“Sadly, yes.” Zelena snapped. “Yes she’s my mother, yes she exiled me here and yes I want to see her dead. Anything else?”

Too many questions were rolling through Henry’s mind to answer her.

“Why are you here?” Zelena asked impatiently.

Right. That. Henry looked down at her. “I was sent here to find you. I was told you’d help me, that you’d protect us.”

“What fool told you that? I can’t protect myself much less anyone else.”

“The Blue Fairy,” Henry said. “She gave me the Black Fairy’s wand and told me to give it to you. She said you’re the only one that can use it.”

“Wait, you have the wand?” Zelena spluttered. “Here?”

Henry nodded.

“Show me!”

Henry frowned, “Well I mean it’s not with me here. It’s back on the other side of the lake.”

“You left it on the other side!” Zelena clipped him over the head with a wing. “What the hell is wrong with you boy? Anyone could have stolen it by now!”

“Ow! Stop, you insane thing,” Henry said batting her away. “I left it with Hope and two fairies Nova and Tink.”

“Who is Hope?” Zelena asked.

Henry looked down at his feet, “A baby.”

“A what?”

“A baby. The baby. She needs protection,” he said, heading towards the boat and dragging it towards the water.

“Wait a minute,” Zelena said. “The baby? As in the baby of the prophecy?”

Henry nodded.

“And you left her alone, on the other side of a lake with a very powerful wand and two fairies? You’re possibly the biggest idiot I’ve ever met.”

Henry felt rather angry at this. He knew it was a risk to leave her behind but he didn’t have much choice. “I didn’t have a choice,” he snapped. “I couldn’t take her with me. And besides, the lake is deserted and she is well hidden!”

“The lake is deserted?” This was news to Zelena.

“Yes. It looks like it has been for some time now. Completely deserted.” Henry confirmed.

“That’d be Cora’s doing,” Zelena sighed.

Henry shrugged. “Isn’t everything?”

“Come on. We’re wasting time. We have to get back across that lake.”

Henry started to push the boat into the water.

“Wait.” Zelena tugged on his leg. “I’m exiled here. I can’t leave of my own free will. You have to take me.”

“What do you mean take you? I am taking you. Just climb in the boat.”

“You have to carry me, fool!” Zelena snapped. “Or I can’t leave.”

Henry shook her off his leg. “You know we will get along much better if you could stop calling me a fool or an idiot. I’m just trying my best, okay?”

“It’s a wonder my sister hasn’t already found you.”

“She did. We got away.”

“Thank heaven for small miracles. Now are you going to carry me or not?”

Henry sighed, “Come here.” He held out his arms and Zelena jumped into them almost hitting him in the face with her wings.

“Ooff.”

“I can assure you it’s just as uncomfortable for me as it is for you.”

“I doubt that.” Henry awkwardly pushed the boat away from the shore then jumped in, using the oar to propel them in the right direction. “This is the only time this happens right?”

“You can count on it. What’s your name, kid?”

“Henry.”

Zelena held on tighter, “Well Henry, let’s hope you’re as good with boats as you say you are.”

…

Henry was quite proud of himself. Despite the encumbrance of holding onto Zelena he managed to get them across the lake with ease. They even landed only a few yards up the beach from where they started.

Henry jumped out and pulled the boat up the shore, still holding tight to Zelena.

“You can put me down now,” Zelena shifted in his arms. “I’m fairly sure the spell is broken.”

“Oh, right” Henry said, letting go and unceremoniously dumping her on the shore.

Landing on her feet Zelena unfurled her wings and flapped them quickly. “Nope. Still can’t fly,” she said sadly. “I was so hoping I could. I’d love to fly.”

Henry couldn’t think of anything worse than being able to fly so said nothing. Instead he headed towards the patch of trees where Hope was hidden. Zelena trailed after him.

Hope, Nova and Tink were exactly where he’d left them. Henry let out a sigh of relief.

“That’s Zelena?” Tink asked incredulously.

“Yeah” Henry said.

“I was expecting something a little less….”

“Fuzzy?” Nova supplied.

Tink nodded. “Fuzzy yes.”

Zelena narrowed her eyes at them. “Well I’d rather be a fuzzy flying monkey than a useless moth like you two.”

Henry decided not to mention the fact that she couldn’t actually fly.

“So this is the baby that’s going to save us all?” she said, looking down at Hope who was awake and gazing at Zelena with wide eyes. “She’s cute.”

“Yeah she is,” Henry agreed. “Everyone says that.”

“Show me the Black Fairy’s wand.”

Henry pulled the wand out of the lining of Hope’s basket. “Here.”

Zelena took it and examined it, rolling it over in her hands. “I have no magic like this. I hope you know the incantation to change me back to my human form.”

“Um no?” Henry said uncertainly. “Why would I?”

“Well, aren’t you a sorcerer?”

Henry laughed. “I’m a farmer. And a fisherman, and a writer.”

Zelena looked horrified, and even Tink and Nova were a little shocked.

“You’re completely useless!” Zelena bellowed. “What good is a farmer? You’re not even a warrior!”

“Hey! I got us this far didn’t I?” Henry said, uncertainly thinking that it was probably more thanks to Emma that they had got as far as they did. He wished again that he’d stopped her from leaving. “Besides, the Blue Fairy said you would do the magic!”

“Well I can’t until you’ve changed me back,” Zelena said grumpily. “I’ll have to teach you the incantation first. It’s complicated.”

“Fine, I’ll give it a go.”

“You’ll fail with that attitude.” Zelena handed the wand back to him. “Now put that away, no, not with the baby that’s not safe. Surely that hideous cloak you’re wearing has some kind of hidden inner pocket?

Henry nodded, there were several actually, and he found one that hid the wand completely.

“That’s better,” Zelena said. “Now we should probably light a fire and have a meal. This place is as good as any to stay the night. I can teach you the incantation and then tomorrow you can turn me back.”

“Fine” Henry muttered, then went about setting up camp.

…

When he looked back on it later, Henry decided that their complacency was what got them into trouble.

They were so sure that they were safe and that the lake was deserted that they had set up camp in the open. Built a fire and then promptly fell asleep without keeping a watch.

At daybreak Henry woke sluggishly to the sound of hoofs thundering towards them. Before he could react they were on top of them. He could see a contingent of Black Knights, one wagon and Emma.

Emma was on the same horse as Regina, her hands bound and her face white.

Henry swore loudly. They were well and truly caught.

Regina promptly threw Emma down from her horse, dumping her to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

The knights dismounted and surrounded them, binding Henry’s hands in front of him and quickly producing a cage for Zelena.

Zelena did not go into the cage quietly, she screamed and flapped and scratched and bit. But eventually they forced her into it and locked it shut.

“Bring her to me,” Regina said, as two knights carried the cage over to her. “Well well sis. I have to say this form is quite becoming on you,” she smirked.

“Fuck you Regina,” Zelena spat. “Still Mother’s puppet I see.”

“And you’re still a fool,” Regina sneered, then turned to her knights. “Put her in the wagon. And string these two up to walk behind us,” she gestured towards Emma and Henry.

For a brief moment Henry thought that perhaps Nova and Tink had escaped with Hope and that she was safe. Then he heard her wailing and his heart sank.

A man in gunmetal armour and a helmet made from a skull was holding her tightly. Too tightly. He brought her towards Regina. “Your Highness.” he grunted, holding the baby up to Regina who was still astride her horse.

Regina pushed aside Hope’s swaddling and examined her arm. “This is the one General Naxos. We’ve finally found her. That should make my mother happy.”

Emma had recovered herself and was now standing protectively in front of Henry, her bound arms awkwardly in front of her. “Your Highness, wait. Please don’t do this.”

Regina looked down on her angrily. “Do you really think someone like _you_ could change my mind?”

“I know you don’t really want this. Regina please, I know you’re better than this. I believe in you,” Emma said desperately, stepping closer towards her.

Regina looked Emma up and down for a moment. “Not for long,” she said coolly, then viciously lashed out with her boot and kicked Emma square in the face, sending her flying backwards.

“Take them away!” Regina shouted. The Black Knights hurried to obey her and snatched Emma off the ground, pulling her and Henry to the back of the wagon where they were roped together and chained to walk along behind it.

…

When Nova and Tink finally felt safe enough to come out of their hiding place they were left gazing at the pile of dust left behind by the horses.

“There was nothing we could have done,” Tink said sadly. “They would have captured us too.”

“What do we do now though now?” Nova asked. “We can’t fly fast enough to catch up with those horses. They’re long gone. Besides they’ll probably kill us if they catch us.”

Tink turned to stare at her. “Are you suggesting we go home?”

Nova frowned, considering this. “Nah. This is more fun!”

Tink nodded. “Alright come on then let’s track them.”

Together they flitted up the road.

…

“Mutatiacia, tuatha, danuuu….. allatha danue…. Um….” Henry was struggling.

“Loctuar! Try and remember Henry that’s the most important word!” Zelena snapped at him from her cage in the wagon above them.

Emma had just about had enough. That stupid monkey who was somehow also Regina’s sister (if you could believe it) had been trying all day to teach Henry the incantation for change. They were all cold, tired and stressed out. And scared.

They had been travelling for hours. Emma and Henry had thick metal collars round their necks and a long chain ran from them to the back of the wagon. The wagon wasn’t moving terribly quickly but it was exhausting for them both to try and keep up. If they fell or stumbled, they’d be dragged through the dirt.

Emma could tell Henry was terrified, as well as fatigued. He needed a break. “Okay monkey, that’s enough,” she snapped as she lifted her chain over Henry’s head and switched sides with him, putting her closer to Zelena. “He needs a break.”

Henry gave her a grateful look.

“You do realise that until the boy manages to turn me back we are never going to escape?” Zelena retorted.

“Whatever. He needs a break and so do I. So shut up for an hour or two okay?” Emma thought her ears would bleed if she heard that stupid incantation one more time. Besides, she could sense Regina behind her, still several horses back but slowly moving up all the same. Emma didn’t want her to overhear what they were doing and separate them. She wanted Henry near her at all times.

Zelena grunted, but fell silent.

“Emma?” Henry asked uncertainly.

“Yeah kid?”

“Did you tell her where we were?” he looked at her sadly.

Emma felt a weight in her chest. “No kid, of course not.” Did he really think that?

“Like not even by accident?”

Emma shook her head. “No, I promise.”

“What happened? Did she hurt you?”

Emma shook her head. “No kid. Not until she kicked me the face anyhow.” She pulled at the metal choker around her neck. “I let my guard down at the wrong moment,” she admitted.

“Oh,” Henry said, but didn’t press her for more.

Emma shrugged slightly. “I’m sorry, kid.”

“S’ok.” Henry said softly, though it really wasn’t.

Emma had in fact hidden herself for the night just by the road that led to the lake. She hadn’t hidden herself well enough and she had been so tired that she had fallen into a far deeper sleep than intended. Regina had been travelling the road alone and seen the shine of Emma’s blonde hair in the dim light. She’d been on her in a second.

Henry frowned as Hope let out another cry from inside the wagon. She had been crying on and off since they had been captured, and each time she wailed Henry got a bit more agitated.

“She’s okay Henry,” Emma said softly. “If she’s crying like that she’s still okay.”

“Or she’s hurt,” Henry said stubbornly.

Well yes, there was that. “They aren’t going to hurt her. Queen Cora needs her alive for the ritual.”

“Ritual?” Henry asked. “How do you know this?”

“I heard Regina say it to that General Naxos guy after they captured me,” Emma said. “She wanted Hope captured but not harmed.”

“What kind of ritual?” Henry’s voice got smaller.

“I don’t know kid. But I’m guessing a bad kind.”

Henry had nothing to say to that, and they lapsed into silence.

Sometime later Emma sensed Regina behind her and quickly turned her head to look, seeing her manoeuvre her horse to trot alongside them on the same side as Henry.

Emma quickly picked up her chain again and held it high, pushing Henry underneath it so they could switch sides again. She didn’t want him anywhere near her. “Your Highness,” she nodded stiffly, imagining all the ways she could break Regina apart.

“Please let me take care of Hope,” Henry begged, looking across to Regina. “She’s cold and hungry and tired. I can look after her.”

Regina glared, “I don’t need help from a child.”

Henry fell silent.

Regina turned to look at Emma who was glaring at her. “What are you looking at?”

“Your leg,” Emma replied coolly. “I’d like to break it.”

Regina smirked. “You may find that difficult _slave_ while I’m up here and you’re down there.”

She flicked her reins and her horse sped up, leaving them behind.

“I hate that woman,” Emma said viciously.

“Uh huh” Henry replied drily.


	8. Chapter 8

It was when the snow started to fall that Emma realised how far they had travelled. Much farther north than she’d thought. The snow came down thick and fast and soon they were trudging through it, taking giant steps and falling as often as not. Which meant that both Emma and Henry had been dragged through the snow by their chains a time or two already. They learned to recover each stumble and fall quickly, and to keep plenty of slack in their chains. 

Emma mastered this long before Henry (she suspected that the boy hadn’t even seen snow before much less ever walked through it) and she began to walk almost completely behind him, ready to catch him as he slipped and set him right again or, if he fell entirely, to grab him under his armpits and hoist him to his feet. He’d complained the first time, saying he could do it himself, but changed his mind after being dragged through the snow for the seventh time. 

They didn’t really speak anymore, the weather too bad to do much more than concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. Even Zelena had shut up. 

Eventually they camped for the night, and for some time they were simply left chained to the wagon. Eventually someone remembered them and they were unchained and placed in what could only be described as a large cage. They were left outside, but given blankets and a crude shelter had been erected over their heads. Thankfully the night air was still and it wasn’t as cold as it might have been. Even so, Henry had a hard time stopping his teeth from chattering. At least their hands had been unchained. 

Zelena was in a cage separate to theirs but still within earshot, and in fact if Emma stuck her arms out the bars she could flick snow directly into the monkey’s face. Which she did once Zelena started hassling Henry again. 

“Practice the chant I taught you,” Zelena said, hopping as close as she could to the edge of her cage and trying to avoid Emma’s snow balls flying at her. 

“Mutaticia, tuatha, da da da danue.” Henry shivered. 

“Zelena give it a rest, the kid’s freezing. He’s not gonna get it right now,” Emma groaned. 

“You do realise that if Henry manages to turn me back, I can destroy this camp?” Zelena asked haughtily, which was quite a feat for a winged monkey. 

Emma shrugged. “Well if I had a sword so could I, but you don’t see me pushing a teenager to do feats of magic to get one.” 

Zelena scoffed. “Magic wouldn’t help in your case. I doubt you could do much damage, even with a sword.” 

“Emma don’t worry, I want to do this. I’m sick of talking to a monkey.” Henry shivered. “Also if she can do magic she can light a fire, and you know that would be kinda good right about now.” 

Emma shrugged and went back to the other side of the cage to watch, as Henry summoned his strength and began to chant again. 

"Tuatha Danue, Loctuor, Danue." He held onto the wand in both hands and pointed it at Zelena. 

“So what exactly are you going to look like if this works?” Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t interrupt.” Zelena said gruffly as Henry continued to chant. 

“Whatever.” Emma flounced onto her back. 

Zelena sighed. “I’m a young beautiful woman,” she said grandly. “With red hair.” she added. 

Emma sat back up. “Maybe you should concentrate Henry. You know, she could be useful…” 

Henry stopped chanting to throw her a glare. “Really, Emma? Could you be more obvious?” 

Zelena rattled her cage. “Shush now. No more interruptions! Keep chanting!” 

Nova and Tink chose this moment to finally arrive. 

“Hello everyone!” Tink called. “We have arrived.” 

“You are safe,” Nova added. 

“Don’t interrupt!” Zelena and Emma roared at them. 

“What kind of a welcome is that?” Tink huffed, stepping through the bars into the cage and stopping to rest at Henry’s feet. 

Henry kept chanting, only this time something happened. The air around Zelena started to shimmer and she started to step time on the spot, whimpering slightly. “Henry…. Something’s wrong.” 

Henry furrowed his brow and concentrated harder. Then with a small pop Zelena changed from a winged monkey. 

Into a ferret. 

“Ummmmm, whoops?” Henry said, unsure of what else he could say. 

“Henry you idiot!” Zelena said sharply. Her voice still sounded much the same, only without a monkey chattery edge to it and now with a touch of ferrety squeak. “You can’t do a simple spell?” 

“One more time Zelena – I’M NOT A SORCERER!” Henry bellowed. “You’re lucky I didn’t kill you!” 

Emma nodded in agreement. “Kid’s right Zee, also look, now you’re small enough to slip through the bars of your cage!” 

“Don’t call me Zee.” Zelena said crossly, even as she left her cage and came crawling into theirs. “Honestly Henry, I think I’d rather still be a monkey.” 

Henry shrugged. “Sorry.” 

“We really have to get out of here,” Emma said, looking through the bars to where the padlock was. “I wish I had a lock pick or something. A hairpin maybe?” 

“What about this?” Nova pulled a spear out of her dress. “Tink and I can set you free.”

Tink nodded and pulled a spear out of her own dress. She moved to the padlock and started trying to pick the lock. 

Emma blinked. “Really? A spear? How much crap can you keep in one dress? What does it have, never ending pockets?” 

Tink looked at her with contempt. “It’s magic silly.” 

Emma rolled her eyes. Well obviously. 

Henry laughed. “You walked right into that one Emma!” 

It became clear very quickly that although the fairies had magic dresses, they had no idea how to pick a padlock. Emma grew frustrated and shooed them both out of the way. “The two of you will take all night, let me do this.” She picked up the tiny spears and started manoeuvring them in the barrel of the lock. “It takes a bit of finesse you know.” 

Nova (who was usually the sweeter and calmer of the two) lost her temper. “We were doing just fine!” She stamped her foot. “Leave it alone and let us finish!” 

“I’m nearly there.” Emma said, ignoring her. 

“You leave it alone you stupid woman.” Nova cried swinging a bag around her head and then smashing it into Emma’s nose. 

The padlock swung open, and Emma sat back quickly, rubbing her eyes as fairy dust that had flown out of the bag settled over her. 

“Uh oh.” Tink said with a frown, looking sharply at Nova. 

“Whoops.” Nova said. 

“Emma are you okay?” Henry asked, frowning. 

Emma looked a little dazed. “Yeah I think?” 

“Are you sure?” 

Emma nodded. ‘Yeah, actually I feel kinda… good.” 

“Can we get out of here please?” Zelena asked impatiently. 

“We need to find Hope.” Henry said, “We have no idea where she might be.” 

“Leave that to me,” Zelena scampered out of the cage. “I’ll find her. I’ll be back soon.” She headed off into the night towards the soldiers’ camp. True to her word she returned quickly. “She’s in with Regina.” 

“Great.” Emma said grumpily. “Well I suppose it could be worse, she could be with that general.” 

Zelena shook her head. “We’d be better off if she was with Naxos. He’s a very heavy sleeper and Regina is a light one. You’ll have a hard time sneaking past her.” 

“Me?” Emma squeaked. “Why do I have to go?” 

“You’re lighter on your feet than Henry.” Zelena said firmly. 

“Fine.” 

They left the cages behind and crept into the main camp towards Regina’s tent. 

Emma still felt somewhat dazed and shook her head a few times to try and clear her mind. 

They reached the tent and Emma pulled back the flap and peeked inside. She could see Regina sleeping on a pile of furs in one corner, and Hope asleep in her carrier in another corner. In order to get to Hope she’d have to get past Regina. 

Henry tugged on her sleeve. “Do you want me to do it?” 

“No it’s fine,” Emma whispered back. “I’ve got this, kid. Just keep the others in line and keep look out.” 

“Zelena’s doing that.” 

Emma nodded, “Wait here then.” She looked back at the pile of furs that was Regina. “Wish me luck.” 

“Good luck.” 

Emma pulled the tent flap open even further and crept slowly and carefully inside. She tiptoed past Regina’s sleeping form and headed to the other corner of the vast tent towards Hope. On instinct she looked back at Regina and could just make out her face in the moonlight streaming through the tent. 

She was breathtakingly beautiful. Emma stopped what she was doing for a moment just to gaze at her. Her head still swam with dizziness, and now with desire. She had to go to her, she looked cold. Perhaps she could warm her up. 

Henry could not believe his eyes. What the hell was she doing? 

“Emma.” He hissed at her. “Get the baby. What are you doing?” Next to him the fairies were making similar noises. The pink one in particular looking panicked. 

Emma turned for a second to look at him and shook her head slightly. Then nodded. She started to move back towards Hope’s basket then suddenly, as if she couldn’t resist it any longer, she turned back to Regina with a look of pure adoration on her face. 

“Uh oh.” Tink said sadly. 

“Fuck,” Henry looked down at Nova. “What the hell was in that sack you hit her with?” 

Nova looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears. “Du du dust of broken heart.” 

“And what exactly is that?” he asked through clenched teeth. 

“It’s the most powerful love dust,” Tink said severely. “She’s never going to be able to concentrate on Hope now she’s focused on Regina. She’s going to blow everything.” 

“I’m going in to get Hope,” Henry said. There wasn’t much he could do for Emma, not in that state, and saving Hope was more important. 

“Good idea,” Tink said, as she and Nova held back the tent flap for him. 

By this stage Emma had knelt at the foot of Regina’s sleeping pallet, and was leaning over her gazing at her face. In sleep Regina looked at peace, harsh lines of anxiety weren’t present on her face and her beauty was exponentially enhanced. She really was the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen. And she knew that if Regina would only wake up they could sort this whole mess out and everything would be okay. 

A small piece of hair had fallen across Regina’s face and Emma stretched out her fingers to brush it aside. 

Unfortunately, before she could touch her, a hand shot out from underneath the furs and grabbed her by the wrist. 

“Don’t even think about it Miss Swan” Regina said acidly, as she pushed the furs back to reveal the longsword she’d slept with, its end pointing directly at Emma chest. 

Emma’s eyes widened. So she hadn’t been asleep then, she’d only been pretending. She backed up slowly holding her hands in front of her. “I’m not here to hurt you,” she said softly. 

“Oh really? It certainly seemed otherwise,” Regina snarled as she disentangled herself from her bedclothes and stood, holding her sword in front of her. 

Emma was momentarily distracted by the sight of Regina in nothing but a simple white shift. It didn’t leave much to the imagination. The lines and curves of her body were clearly visible in the dim light and Emma couldn’t look away. “I’d never hurt you Regina,” she said again, taking a step closer. “I love you.” 

Regina took a step back, clearly rattled. “You what?” 

“I love you.” Emma repeated, suddenly so sure of herself. If there was one thing she knew in this world above all else, it was this. 

Regina lowered her sword for a moment, confused. “No one loves me.” 

Emma reached out and took her free hand gently. “That’s not true. Let me love you Regina. You are so worthy of love. Let me worship you.” 

If Emma hadn’t been so honest in her words and her intentions, Regina may have been less confused by her declarations, but Emma’s voice rang with sincerity and that was so strange she couldn’t reconcile it. “Please stop Emma.” she whispered. 

“Stop what?” Emma asked, stepping even closer and putting one arm around Regina’s waist and pulling her close. 

“Stop it, I mean it. I’ll kill you.” Regina pushed her sword between them and shoved the point against Emma’s stomach. 

Emma looked down and shook her head. “It doesn’t matter if you kill me, it won’t stop me loving you.” 

“Emma, you’re not making sense. This is ridiculous.” Regina’s heart was hammering in her chest. “Where has this come from?” 

Emma could feel it. “Your heart’s beating fast. Its beating for me isn’t it? Like mine is for you?” 

“It’s beating out of fear not love, you fool.” 

“You’re the one holding a sword against me, why are you afraid?” Emma asked gently, not pushing the sword away, but also not allowing Regina to push her away either. 

“Why aren’t you?” Regina said quickly. “I could end your life right now!” 

“You wouldn’t. But even if you did I wouldn’t care. You’re all I care about. You’re my sun, my moon. My stars in the sky. You bring light to my life, without you I dwell in darkness.” Emma whispered, and slowly pushed the sword out from between them. “You’ve completely enchanted me, I’m helpless against it.” 

Regina let the sword fall away. She thought she may be in shock. 

Emma pulled her closer, right up against her chest and she lifted one hand and ran her fingers through Regina’s hair. “You are so beautiful.” 

“Emma.” Regina said uncertainly. Whatever this was it wasn’t quite right. 

“I love you.” Emma said again with conviction. 

“You don’t even know me.” 

“I know enough,” Emma said, leaning in and brushing her lips across Regina’s cheek. “I know what I see every time I look at you. The rest we will learn together.” 

Regina’s body was seemingly overrunning her mind as she found herself pressed close against Emma, a throbbing need between her legs and a strong desire to forget about everything that made sense. She just really wanted to kiss her. 

Until the tent flap was pushed open roughly and a guard stomped in, pulling Henry with him. 

Regina’s eyes immediately went to the corner where the baby should have been. It was empty. She looked back to the guard and Henry, who she now saw was carrying the child. 

She turned back to look at Emma, whom she had roughly pushed away the moment the guard had come in. “You went through all this just to save her?” The sting of betrayal hurt more than she thought possible. 

Emma looked at her uncertainly for a moment, like she had forgotten why she was there. Then, quick as a flash, she picked up Regina’s sword and swung it at the ropes holding the tent up. The canvas swished to the ground enveloping them. The last thing Regina saw was Emma’s eyes blazing with desire as she grabbed her and pulled her close, kissing her with everything she had. 

… 

Henry had thrown off the guard holding him as soon as the tent fell. Clutching Hope tightly in his arms he hurriedly disentangled himself from the canvas and escaped into the snow. Fortunately the guard that had caught him had brought him straight to Regina’s tent, not stopping to alert any others. 

Dawn had now broken but there weren’t many soldiers about. Henry looked desperately around for a means to escape the camp quickly. He had to get Hope out of there. 

A sword tip suddenly sliced through a patch of canvas tearing a hole in the collapsed tent and through it Emma’s head emerged. She had lost that dazed look, and Henry could only hope this meant she had shaken off the effects of the dust of broken heart. She smirked at him for a second and flipped her sword from one hand to the other as a pair of soldiers rushed at her. 

She quickly dispatched them, rushing at them both, slicing one down the middle then stabbing the other in the chest. A third came at her and she quickly turned and slashed down his back sending him sprawling down into the snow. 

Henry could only stare. She truly was great with a sword. “Wow, you actually are amazing at this.” 

“Always the tone of surprise.” Emma drawled, and flipped her sword again throwing it high and catching it in her other hand, unfortunately she also slipped and fell on her ass as she caught it. 

Henry rolled his eyes. She may be great but she was still Emma. 

“Henry go sit on that shield over there.” Emma yelled to him pointing to an abandoned shield lying in the snow. “That’s our ticket out of here.” 

Henry had no clue what she meant by that but obeyed anyway. The shield was heavy and it was awkward to manoeuvre while holding Hope, but he soon had them settled on it and was holding Hope tightly. Zelena came running towards him out of nowhere and jumped onto his lap. “You didn’t think I’d just let you leave without me did you?” she squeaked, wedging herself in between his arms and holding onto him tightly with her claws. 

Meanwhile Emma was fighting yet more soldiers. It seemed as though the camp had finally woken up. Three more had appeared, and Emma was forced to use her fists as well as her sword as she sliced one through and punched another in an attempt to reach Henry. 

Then Regina emerged from the tattered remains of her tent. Emma couldn’t help but look back at her. 

She was a vision, still in her white shift, her long dark hair tumbling down her back. She just stood there, seemingly unable or perhaps unwilling to move against them. 

“Emma! Hurry!” Henry called. 

Emma looked to them, then back at Regina. “Regina?” she took a step towards her, but Regina didn’t respond. She stood still and gazed at Emma with a ferocious intensity. 

“Emma now!” Henry cried. 

General Naxos had finally emerged from his tent. “After them!” he cried, waving his sword in their direction. 

That was all the encouragement Emma needed and she bolted towards Henry, sliding quickly onto the shield and pushing it off. 

The shield slid down the hill at a tremendous pace and soon they had cleared the camp completely and were heading into the forest. Henry kept a tight grip on Hope, covering her head as much as he could as he soon realized they were in a fair amount of danger. They had no control of the shield at all and could easily smash into a tree or a rock at any moment. Emma held tightly to them both, her long arms wrapping around them. Occasionally she would put a hand down into the snow and try to push the shield onto a new course. 

Eventually they cleared the forest and trees were no longer a problem. However the hill they were on was becoming steeper, and while there were no trees, there were now large boulders strewn here and there, and was that a cliff? Were they about to fall off a cliff? Henry squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Hold on tight!” Emma called, as they sailed over the edge. 

After only a moment of being airborne they landed roughly, so it mustn’t have been a cliff at all and Henry dared to open his eyes and look. They were sliding down a steep hill into what looked like a cave of some kind. Or perhaps just a large buildup of ice. Either way Henry hoped fervently that there was a path through it and they weren’t going to crash. 

As they sailed into the tunnel Henry discovered that it wasn’t much of anything, just a high buildup of ice, and they soon came out the other side… and off the edge of a cliff. 

Emma cursed loudly as they sailed through the air. This jump was far longer and when they landed it was so rough that Emma was actually thrown from the back of the shield and started rolling down the hill behind them. 

Henry, held tight to Hope (and Zelena) and continued down the hill towards what seemed to be a small village. Well then, it looked like they was going to stop one way or the other. He flew past three buildings until he smashed straight through the open front door of what appeared to be someone’s house. They came to a sudden stop as they smashed into the far wall and several lettuces were dumped on their heads. Henry brushed them off quickly and then pulled Hope’s blanket aside to take a look at her. She stared up at him with big brown eyes and giggled. Then she gave a huge yawn. 

Henry laughed. “Well, it’s good to see you’re resilient.” 

Zelena groaned as she scampered out of his lap. “She’s more resilient than me that’s for sure. That was terrifying.” 

“At least we escaped.” Henry pointed out. 

“Not for long if we don’t keep moving. They’ll be after us.” Zelena said. 

“Emma!” Henry remembered suddenly and rushed to the window. 

Emma was still rolling down the hill, gathering a huge amount of snow as she came thundering through the village following their path. Henry closed the front door they had come through and Emma came to a stop as she smashed into it. Snow flew everywhere. 

Emma shakily got to her feet, moving her head from side to side to clear the snow out of her ears. “That’s an experience I never want to repeat ever again,” she said, moving away from the door so Henry could open it and come through. She looked very queasy. 

Relieved she was okay, Henry felt his anger return. “Which part? The roll down the hill, or nearly getting us killed?” 

“What? What are you talking about?” Emma held her head in both hands and moaned. “What happened up there?” 

“You started spouting bullshit is what happened.” 

“What?” 

Henry put on a high squeaky voice. “I love you Regina. I worship you, you’re my starlight.” 

“What?” Emma said again, looking aghast. 

“You almost got us all killed!” Henry yelled. 

Emma shook her head. “I don’t love her. She kicked me in the face! I hate her! Don’t I?” 

Henry glared at her, too angry to speak. One thing he knew for sure; the dust of broken heart wouldn’t have worked so well for someone Emma actually hated. 


	9. Chapter 9

Henry held a hand out to Emma and pulled her to her feet. “Are you okay now?” he asked warily.

Emma shrugged. “I think so?” She took Henry’s hand and used it to pull herself to her feet. “I don’t feel fuzzy anymore but who knows...”

Zelena came scampering down the road. “Regina is coming!” she called. “We must hide.”

Emma suddenly became much more alert. They rushed out into the main street of the village and joined the throng of terrified people who were hurriedly trying to find places to hide. Clearly word of the destruction of Merkworth castle had reached this place and it was decided it was better to hide than risk being killed. “Excuse me?” she asked, tapping the arm of a man moving past them. “Can you help us? We need a place to hide.”

The man nodded, “Follow me.” He led them down the street and into an inn. On the lower floor there was a trapdoor hidden under a rug that led to a secret cellar where they were taken to hide. There were several people there already, clumped together in groups of twos and threes, clutching onto each other and looking terrified. Emma could see a handful of soldiers in one corner, and wondered if they were there to hide or for protection.

Emma hustled herself and Henry (who was carrying Hope in his arms now, her carrier having been left behind in the camp) to the back of the group, so they were even further hidden. Zelena quickly followed them scurrying up onto Emma’s shoulder.

“Emma?”

Emma turned as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

August was smiling back at her. “I knew you’d get out of that crow’s cage!”

Emma glared at him and grabbed him by the front of his armour. “You left me to _die_ August! How could you? Especially after I said I’d come and fight with you. Who does that? We were supposed to be friends!”

August shook her off. “You should be grateful. I probably saved your life.”

“Oh really? How’s that exactly?”

August looked away. “We were slaughtered, Emma. It wasn’t even close to being a fair fight.”

Emma scoffed. “You’re here.”

August looked back at her. “Yeah well, I was lucky. I lost a lot of good friends–“

“Shhhhhh,” someone up the front hissed urgently, and all conversation ceased. Someone had entered the inn. A lot of someones it sounded like.

Emma glanced down at Henry and Hope. Hope was awake but silent, and Emma prayed she’d remain that way. She looked back up at the trap door, sword clutched tightly in her hand. There was definitely movement above them and she briefly wondered about the sense of leaving the village to appear deserted rather than just going about their business and pretending they held allegiance to Queen Cora.

Emma wondered if Regina was above her right now, certain that she wouldn’t be fooled by an empty village and all the more certain that she would eventually find them down here. She was _way _smarter than those other thugs and that fool of a general. No… Regina would certainly find them, and Emma had to be ready for her when she did.

She edged slowly back towards the front of the group, until she was level with the trap door opening, but off to the side. She waved her hands at those who were on the other side of the stairs and would be seen if someone came down them, beckoning them to join her. They shuffled silently to the other side of the room, squishing up against each other.

A booted heel stamped on the ground above their heads. Then came a swishing sound. The rug that covered the trapdoor had been lifted away. Then they heard muffled voices.

Emma stretched up on tip toes to listen.

“No I’ll do it,” Regina’s voice filtered through the floorboards. “Leave it.”

There was a muffled grunt in response. Emma held her breath.

The trap door slowly opened.

It was almost pitch black in the cellar as there were no windows and the only light was that which had filtered down from above. Emma was grateful for it, as she knew anyone coming down would take some time for their eyes to adjust, which gave those below a slight advantage.

There was a creak from above. Someone was coming down the stairs. They were being extremely cautious, not rushing or storming down as Emma suspected the Black Knights (or other soldiers) would have done. No, this person was going step by step.

When they were halfway down Emma could finally see who it was. Well, she saw the point of a sword first. Regina’s sword. She hated Regina’s sword. It had a serrated end to it, assumedly so it could inflict larger amounts of damage, and it was long and thin. Deadly. She saw several inches of the sword first, before she saw Regina’s boot come cautiously down the steps.

Emma knew she only had one small window of opportunity before Regina saw them. She silently pulled her knife out of her inner breast pocket and held it ready.

Regina was now three quarters of the way down the stairs.

Emma waited patiently until the wrist of Regina’s sword hand came into view. Then she sprang out from the darkness and grabbed Regina by her wrist, forcing the sword out of her hand with a painful twist.

Regina cried out once as Emma dragged her forcibly down the remaining stairs and into her grasp, holding the small knife to her throat. Now came the real question, who was stronger?

Regina struggled considerably, though not as much as Emma had expected. She had a good grip on her and the knife to her throat helped subdue her.

“Stop,” Emma said firmly, holding her tightly. “I will cut your throat. Don’t test me. I don’t want to, but I will.”

Regina stopped struggling.

“That’s better,” Emma said, then looked to the Black Knights that were coming cautiously down the stairs looking at her in shock. “Get back. Back up the stairs!”

Seeing their commander and princess restrained with a knife to her throat was enough to make them comply quickly, and they dashed back up the stairs, leaving Emma to follow them, holding tight to Regina.

“Henry,” Emma called.

“Coming,” Henry emerged from the darkness, and pushed himself through the crowd in the cellar to stand behind her.

They eventually made it not only to the stop of the stairs but out of the inn altogether.

“Horses.” Emma snapped at the knights.

One foolish knight stepped towards her with a sword in his hand. Emma pressed the knife against Regina’s throat hard enough to draw blood. A thin trickle ran down her neck. “Put all your weapons down now. Do it or she dies.”

They threw their swords to the ground. Two of the knights produced horses for them, Henry quickly strapped Hope to his chest with some kind of shawl one of the villagers gave to him, then climbed onto a horse.

Emma turned to August, who had followed them out of the inn and was now watching them. “You wanna come with us?”

“Where are you going exactly?” August asked.

“Carneath Fortress.”

August’s eyes widened, “You’re going to Carneath?”

“Yes,” Emma said firmly. “You’re surprised?” 

“I’m just surprised you’re actually willing to risk your neck for someone other than yourself.”

Emma shrugged. “I guess you don’t know me as well as you thought you did. So that’s a no?”

August shook his head. “I wish you luck Em, I truly do. But no way am I going to follow you to certain death. You’re on a suicide mission my friend.”

“Your choice. I guess we say goodbye again August.”

“Emma, come on.” Henry was impatient.

This produced a slight problem for Emma - how to get both herself and Regina onto a horse without losing her hold on her. “Bring me one of those hay bales,” she ordered, gesturing to the pile stacked against the side of a stable. A knight grabbed one and cautiously placed it next to the remaining horse. “You can’t take the princess with you,” he said seriously.

“Watch me,” Emma replied.

Zelena popped her head out of Emma’s shirt where she had hidden herself. She scampered down and bolted to Henry’s horse clambering up him and settling on his shoulder. “We need to leave now.” she said seriously. “General Naxos and the rest of their army will be here very soon. Stop fucking around Emma.”

If Regina was surprised to see her sister was now a ferret she didn’t let on. Instead, she remained uncharacteristically silent.

Emma hoisted them both onto the hay bale and then hefted Regina up and onto the horse, swinging herself up a fraction of a second later. Regina barely struggled, not that she had much time to given the dagger was now pressed into her side.

Emma dug her heels into the horse and they fled the village.

…

Regina was so angry she could barely breathe. Actually, she could barely breathe because of the way Emma was holding her. “You’re holding me too tightly,” she snapped, struggling to loosen her grip.

Emma responded by holding her tighter. “I don’t want you to get away.”

“Any why is that exactly?” Regina asked. They had been riding for hours, the snow long since left behind, and had now entered a rocky valley. She could see the Carneath cliffs up ahead and knew that just beyond them lay Carneath Fortress. She wondered what Emma would do when they arrived. “You don’t need me as a hostage anymore. Surely you could ride faster if you didn’t have to wrangle me.”

“I’m not letting you go Regina. Stop asking me,” Emma said flatly.

“Because I’m such a valuable asset to you?” her voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Because even though yes you are slowing us down, and yes I don’t strictly need you as a hostage, I’m not stupid enough to hand back my enemy’s general,” Emma said scathingly. 

Regina didn’t think that was the real reason, not after what she’d said the night before. “I’m not their general. I’m just the princess.”

“Please.” Emma snapped, readjusting her hold slightly. “You’re far more than just a princess and you know it.”

Regina fell silent, having no idea what to say to that.

They continued to ride until they were in the depths of the cliffs.

The Carneath cliffs weren’t really cliffs at all, rather huge formations of rock and clay that lay every few feet or so. It meant that they had to slow from a trot to a walk in order to navigate through them. Regina had counted on this, because if there was ever a time to plan her escape it was now. Naxos couldn’t be far behind them, and all she needed to do was break Emma’s hold for a moment.

However Emma would have to be significantly distracted for that to happen.

“I’m not you know,” Regina said quietly.

“Not what?” Emma asked, pushing Regina’s head to one side in order to get her long ponytail out of her face.

“Not her general,” Regina repeated. “That would be George Naxos.”

“The guy with the skull mask?”

“Yes.”

“I see,” Emma said, though she obviously didn’t. “He looks like a jerk.” she added.

“He is.” Regina tossed her head, deliberately flicking her ponytail into Emma’s face once more.

Emma roughly flicked it back, whipping Regina’s head to the side harshly. “Get your hair out of my face or I’ll chop it off.”

“I’m sorry if my hair offends you.” Regina snarled, though she kept it clear of Emma’s face this time.

“It only offends me when you’re using it to try and choke me,” Emma replied. “Other than that I’d say your hair is the least offensive head of hair I’ve ever seen.”

“You certainly seemed to enjoy it last night,” Regina said furiously. She still couldn’t help feeling angry and violated, and perhaps a bit foolish over what had happened. She usually wasn’t so easy to play.

“Ah, yes, well…” Emma trailed off into silence.

Regina didn’t intend on letting her get away with it. “You said you loved me.”

Emma shifted uncomfortably again. “I don’t remember _that_.”

“Then you lied to me.”

“No,” Emma said firmly. “I didn’t. I just… I wasn’t myself last night.”

“I suppose I completely enchanted you and you were helpless against it?” Regina said nastily.

“Sort off.”

“Then what happened? Because you certainly aren’t enchanted with me now!”

Emma shrugged. “It went away.”

“It _went away_?!” Regina let her fury build. She twisted in her seat as much as she could to glare at Emma with all the contempt she could manage. “I dwell in darkness without you and it _went away_?”

She was so angry and Emma was so startled that Regina managed one good shove against her, driving the point of her elbow into Emma’s side. Emma’s hold loosened and Regina pushed away from her and jumped off the horse. Or fell.

She landed hard and immediately got up and bolted in the opposite direction.

Quick as lightening Emma was down from the horse and was chasing after her. She soon caught up and grabbed Regina around her waist, sending them both crashing to the ground, Emma’s body covering hers. Emma flipped her over and held her still, their bodies pressed together.

They locked eyes, and for one moment Regina was sure that Emma was about to kiss her. She leaned down close, both of them breathing hard and Regina was struck with the strangest thought. Emma’s eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen, the deepest green… like emeralds.

The moment passed, and Regina struggled violently as Emma pulled her up into a standing position and started to drag her back towards the horse. Emma no longer had a knife pressed to her throat or a sword in her side and so Regina was free to struggle as much as she could, and eventually she broke free again and started to run, Emma once again chasing after her.

“We don’t have time for this!” Zelena yelled, from her perch on Henry’s shoulder. “Can’t you hear their horses? They are right on top of us.”

Henry and the baby were some distance ahead now but Zelena’s voice echoed back to them. Regina considered the idea of getting back to the horse before Emma and somehow trying to capture the baby from Henry. But the odds were not on her side, and she knew it. Henry may be little more than a child but Emma was freakishly strong and she suspected they’d be able to subdue her easily together. Besides, she suddenly couldn’t find it in herself to actually hurt the child.

Regina abruptly decided that on this occasion flight would win over fight and she continued to run towards the sounds of the horses thundering towards them.

“Regina!” Emma’s voice rang out behind her. “Don’t go back. You’re better than them!”

Regina squeezed her eyes shut and continued to run. She wasn’t better than them at all. She was cut from the same cloth. She was exactly the same.

“Emma!” Henry’s voice rang out, and Regina paused to look behind her. She stopped running for a moment as she saw Emma returning to the horse and mounting it effortlessly. She watched them push the horses to a gallop and disappear round the nearest bend. At the last moment Emma turned to stare back at her, her expression one of such sadness and longing that it took Regina’s breath away.

Then she turned and started to jog towards her approaching army.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma’s first impression of Carneath Fortress is that it looked far quieter than it should for a neighboring kingdom’s main stronghold. 

They had left Cora’s kingdom behind once they entered the Carneath Cliff’s, and Henry had assured her that the army at Carneath would protect them and help them shelter Hope until she was old enough to defeat Cora. 

Emma was skeptical, and as she looked at the seemingly deserted castle she felt she had good reason. Where were the scouts? The manned posts? The castle was not defended at all, which meant most likely it was abandoned. If it was abandoned then what would they do? They couldn’t keep riding for much longer, they needed to stop and they had at least part of Cora’s army not far behind them. 

Emma’s fears were realised as they rode through the open front gate. The castle was indeed deserted, and it looked like everyone had left in a hurry. Once through the gate they found themselves inside a courtyard, beyond which lay a moat with a small foot bridge across it. Past that looked to be a keep several stories high, and Emma briefly wondered if there would be anyone inside. It was unlikely. A parapet ran the length of the outside wall with interconnecting bridges that led to the keep in the centre. 

Emma wondered how many soldiers it took to bring this castle down. It looked fairly defensible, they might stand a chance perhaps. At least to hold them off for a while, and if she could only get to Regina she might be able to reason with her. 

Then she noticed the statues. They were everywhere, from the outer courtyard to the parapet, all frozen in different states of distress, some carrying children, some carrying weapons or supplies. It was clear they had once been human, now turned to stone. 

“This is my mother’s work,” Zelena said from Henry’s shoulder. 

“This is evil,” Emma replied softly. 

No one answered. There didn’t seem to be much to say. 

“Emma. I’m sorry,” Henry said in shock, “I was told this place would protect us.” 

“I know kid. I should have known better. Of course Cora has destroyed this place. It’s far too close to her own castle for comfort,” she said dully. “I wonder what happened to the rest of the people who lived here?” 

Zelena spoke. “They would have fled to the next stronghold over. This kingdom has been slowly taken over by Cora, they are a far more peaceful nation with little to no magic use. I imagine in time Cora will completely take them over.” 

“What are we going to do?” Henry asked desperately. 

“We’re going to fight,” Emma said firmly. “Come on, we don’t have much time.” 

“Henry,” Zelena said seriously, “You _have_ to turn me back. Get that wand out now. It’s our only chance.” 

Emma left them to it, and began to search the courtyard. She found a room along the outer wall that was filled with weapons. Crossbows and swords, shields and armor, and even several traps. Foot traps mostly but there were also some projectile weapons she felt confident she could rig to something. At the very least, they would be able to take some of those soldiers with them. 

Then she noticed something; among the coats of armor displayed along one wall was one that had clearly been designed for a woman. It was complete with sword and shield, full plated armour. The only thing missing was a helmet. Which was fine because she hadn’t worn a helmet in years and had no idea if she could successfully fight in one. Smiling, she headed to the armour and started hefting it down from the wall. 

By the time she was dressed in it and headed outside she could hear the horses approaching, and she ran to the open doors to see the soldiers in the distance gaining speed. They’d arrive any second. 

“Henry!” Emma called. “Arm the catapult!” She rushed to the heavy doors and struggled to close them. She managed to close one fairly easily but the other seemed to be stuck and she had to use both legs to push against the wall in order to move it. At least they were heavy wood. They wouldn’t break easily. Just as she managed to close the second door she could hear the sounds of horses being pulled up shortly on the other side of it. Not a moment too soon. She fervently wished that this door was actually a drawbridge and made of steel, or stone at least. She quickly barricaded the door with the few planks of wood she could see and then dragged a stone statue to lie in front of it. “I’m sorry to use you like this, but we really need them to not make it in here.” she apologized to the statue, certain that it had once been a person. 

“Good work Emma,” bleated Zelena. 

Wait, _bleated_? Emma turned in shock to see Zelena now in goat form standing in the centre of the courtyard. “What the hell happened to you?” 

“Henry is an idiot.” 

Emma tried not to laugh but failed and let out a chuckle. “Well he isn’t a sorcerer. At least he’s getting closer.” 

“Closer is relative,” Zelena said forlornly. 

“Sorry Zee I don’t have time to stop and chat. You better find somewhere to hide.” Emma said and dashed off to the catapults on the parapet. 

… 

Regina examined the wood door of the castle. It looked fairly sturdy. 

“We need a battering ram,” she said. 

Naxos waved his sword. “Cut down a tree now!” A group of five soldiers headed into the surrounding woods and found a sturdy tree. One produced an axe and proceeded to chop at the trunk. 

Regina watched them. Her heart was pounding in her chest again and she wondered why. 

The tree fell. The soldiers quickly chopped it again to form a large battering ram. Regina waved them forward. “Break it open,” she ordered. 

Six solders carried the battering ram and ran full tilt at the door smashing into it. The door barely moved, and Regina felt a small surge of hope in her chest. Perhaps they wouldn’t be able to get in? The thought shocked her… Why was she even doing this anymore? Was she so afraid of her mother that she could do nothing else than be her servant? Because that’s what she was. After a lifetime of striving for perfection to gain the love of her mother, Regina suddenly realised she could never have it. Not perfection nor love. Her mother wasn’t capable of it. 

But someone else was, and that someone was on the other side of the door Regina was currently trying to bash down. She fervently hoped that Emma and Henry, even Zelena, had found a good place to hide. Or better yet, had escaped altogether and were riding away. 

Numbly she stepped back slightly, and watched as her soldiers continued to ram the door with all the strength they had. 

… 

Emma had not even considered trying to escape as she knew there was no point. They’d be caught too quickly. Instead she spent the time preparing as best she could, rolling barrels to strategic positions on the other side of the moat, and placing trapped crossbows rigging them to go off with the twang of a finger. 

At the top of the parapet Henry readied one of the catapults, pulling the arm back and locking the spring into place. Next to it was a pile of large rocks, so heavy he could barely lift them. One by one he hauled them into the catapult ready for it to fly. 

On the other side of the parapet was Emma, who had finished setting the crossbow traps and was now working on the second catapult. There were no large rocks on this side, whoever had collected them initially must have run out of time to finish the task before the castle had been attacked. Instead Emma dragged a large net full of armour to the top of the parapet and rested it next to the catapult. At least it was heavy, it may not kill a person but armour was heavy and she figured if hit by flying armour, a soldier might at least be knocked unconscious. She wished they had just a few more fighters with them, if only August had come with her… 

… 

Unbeknownst to Emma and Henry this castle did have one occupant other than themselves. 

Deep below the keep a magnificent beast rumbled. Maleficent had made her way here after Cora and her troops had defeated and driven out its original inhabitants. Since her arrival not long ago she had been resting, trying to gather her strength for the long winter ahead. 

All this noise overhead was bothering her. 

… 

After loading both catapults Emma returned to the bottom of the keep. Across from the moat she readied more crossbows, setting them on more barrels. Along the path across the moat she placed several foot traps, and again on the path leading to the parapets. 

Henry ran to the edge of the parapet and peeked over it. From what he could see it seemed as though Regina and her army were about to break in. He had to find a place to hide Hope, and quickly. He looked to the door of the keep that rose up formidably in the centre of the parapet, there was a door on the side of it. He bolted to it and tried to wrench it open. 

He did not notice the two mountain trolls who had climbed over the edge of the parapet and were following him intently with their eyes. 

He couldn’t get the door open. Obviously it had been locked and there was no way in, not from this entrance anyway. He looked to either side, and saw another door, smaller and shorter, that seemed to be cut out of the rock of the keep. Henry rushed to that and flung it open easily. It was not much, not even large or high enough to fit him comfortably. It had clearly been a place to store ammunition, or perhaps even cleaning items, as he spied a broom shoved into a corner. 

Alongside the far wall he saw several crates stacked up. This was perfect. He rushed to the crates and pulled one out, unloading the contents into the crates on either side. Once it was empty he gently nestled Hope inside and told her to stay quiet. “I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise,” he said, kissing her gently on the nose. He then left the room closing the door firmly behind him, and headed back to the catapult, loosely holding a sword and praying he would be better at using it this time. 

… 

Maleficent tried very hard to ignore the commotion above. She really did. She was an old dragon, and thanks to a run in with that horrible sorceress, she was no longer able to change back to her human form. The last thing she wanted was to join a fight she had no business being part of. 

She lifted one large dark purple wing and threw it over her head. 

It was no good. The thumps kept coming from the surface. She unfurled herself, properly awake now, and very angry. 

She headed to the surface. 

… 

Emma and Henry did not notice that there were bubbles rising to the top of the moat water. 

This was perhaps because the castle’s doors were making a horrible rendering cracking sound, and they were both certain that Regina’s army was about to come pouring inside. 

Emma had run out of time to get back behind the moat as she had intended and instead readied herself facing the doors with a cross bow in each hand and a sword strapped to her back. 

With one last loud cracking sound the doors gave way and fell open. Soldiers began to rush through. 

Emma let fly with one cross bow then the other, then, taking refuge behind a barrel she picked up a long bow and started to shoot, letting fly as many arrows as she could manage. When she ran out of arrows she stepped out from behind the barrel and moved forward holding her broadsword high over her head and letting out an enormous battle cry. If she was going to die, it would be fighting. 

To her absolute shock the soldiers quickly retreated, looking at her in horror. She laughed in surprise, then shock as she finally registered a looming presence behind her. 

She turned to look, and her mouth fell open in a perfect O. 

There was a full grown dragon behind her. 

Emma froze. The dragon was well over twenty feet tall, and stood directly behind the moat. She had no idea where it had come from. Its wings were enormous, its scales a deep purple in color. Its eyes were a brilliant green, and it had two rust coloured horns on the top of its head. 

“Emma!” Henry cried from behind a catapult. “Run!” 

Emma barely registered Henry’s cry to her as she turned tail and ran, following the enemy soldiers out of the castle. A hot spurt of fire followed her. She found herself outside the castle, surrounded by Black Knights. She looked to the right then the left. _Fuck_. 

Regina smirked down at her from on top of her horse. Emma smirked back then bolted back inside the castle before they could catch her, determined to just stay out of the dragon’s way. 

Regina followed her in on horseback, then dismounted. She stared up at the dragon in shock. 

She recognized her. 

“I’m so sorry, my friend!” she called up to her, amidst the din of the battle around her. “I’m glad you’re free. I should never have let her imprison you. I wish I had been stronger.” 

Maleficent roared at her, and two small jets of fire spurted out of her nose, missing Regina by an inch. 

“Please don’t hurt them,” Regina said quietly. So quietly that she didn’t think Maleficent would have heard. “Please.” 

Maleficent cocked her head in surprise then roared again. 

Regina jumped out of the way as the dragon lowered her huge head and snatched a soldier from his horse, chewing once then swallowing. Regina drew her sword and looked around for Emma. 

Emma had managed to get to the top of the parapet and behind one of the catapults. She let it fly and watched as rocks pelted the soldiers below, most of whom were still on horseback. Their main focus seemed to be the dragon, and they were shooting arrows at it. 

Nothing seemed to actually penetrate the dragon’s hide though and instead all that was happening was the dragon burning them with its fire, or eating them one by one. Emma could scarcely believe that the dragon seemed to be on their side (if such a being took sides in a war such as this which Emma doubted). 

Naxos waved his sword at the dragon and bellowed “destroy the dragon and find the baby! NOW!” 

Emma took that as her cue to get back down to the courtyard and stop as many of them as she could from getting up to the parapet. She knew Henry and Hope were up here somewhere though she wasn’t completely sure where. She darted across the parapet and down the stairs. 

As she ran she passed Zelena who was furiously running at a soldier who had managed to make his way to the parapet, hitting him in the side and knocking him over the edge. “Take that!” she bleated. 

“Be careful Zee!” Emma yelled to her as she passed. 

“Yeah yeah,” came the reply. 

The dragon bent down and swallowed the fallen soldier whole, then turned to the group of knights heading towards the stairs and incinerated them. 

Henry was having a hard time. He had been fairly lucky at first as the staircase leading to his side of the parapet was the one the dragon had set on fire, but just as he was about to let fly on the second catapult he saw a large hairy figure come at him. 

A mountain troll! Henry jumped from the catapult, landing hard and quickly sprang to his feet. His sword lay uselessly next to the catapult where he had dropped it. Moments later he ducked as a heavy club was swung at his head. He grabbed for the closest thing to him; one of the torches that lined the parapet walls. He held it in front of himself and swung it threateningly. 

Down below, it was chaos. 

Soldiers and knights ran everywhere, some shooting at the dragon and some avoiding it. 

Soldiers who tried to flee found themselves caught in Emma’s foot traps, not paying attention to where they put their feet, their ankles snatched in iron spikes. Another group found the weapons room and walked into the booby trap left for them, crossbows went off simultaneously and the soldiers fell to the ground, dead. 

Emma did not see any of this however, as she was fighting three soldiers at once, desperate to keep them away off the stairs that led to the parapet. As they rushed at her she shot two in the chest with her bow and arrow then pulled out her sword. She lashed out at one soldier, metal clanging on metal then punched him and slashed across his face. He screamed and fell away. The next rushed her and she neatly side stepped him and slashed across his back, sending him to the ground. A third came, this one slightly more skilled and they began to fight in earnest. At the edge of her vision she saw Henry, standing in front of a troll with nothing but an unlit torch for protection. “Henry!” she cried in panic. 

Henry did not hear her. 

The troll in front of him was huge, covered in hair and salivating. He swung at it blindly and it jumped backwards, just as the dragon shot a jet of fire up at them. Thankfully the fire missed Henry completely but caught the troll’s hair, and it squealed as it burned. Glad of the distraction he used it to rush past the troll, heading towards where Hope was hidden; over the small footbridge leading to the keep, but as he jumped over the troll, it grabbed him by the feet and tackled him down onto the bridge. The wood of the bridge, weakened by the dragon fire, gave way underneath them and they fell. Henry reached out blindly and managed to grab onto the edge of the bridge, catching a length of rope between his fingers. A moment later his whole body dragged as the troll caught hold of his legs tightly. 

No matter how hard he kicked he could not shake the troll free, and he was sure his arms would give out and he would tumble to his death. Just as he was about fall he felt the weight of the troll lifted from him. He peered down and saw the troll poking from the dragon’s mouth. It had eaten it. 

Henry muttered a prayer of thanks that the dragon hadn’t eaten him too, and he pulled himself back up to the bridge and raced back to the catapult. 

Where he came face to face with another troll. 

Henry swore violently, and ducked again as a heavy club was swung at his head. Again. He suddenly remembered the beans that Archie had given him. He reached into his pocket and pulled one out, throwing it to the ground at the trolls feet. 

A portal opened, the size of a large man, a spinning vortex ringed in orange fire. Henry shoved the troll towards it hard and then watched as the portal swallowed it whole and closed. 

Henry leaned back against the parapet and sighed. He fervently prayed that was the last troll he’d ever have to face. 

… 

Regina had stopped fighting. 

She wasn’t entirely sure when, or if in fact she had started fighting to begin with. Now she just stood there, in the middle of the battlefield and stared at Emma. 

She was magnificent. 

Currently fighting two of Regina’s own Black Knight’s, Emma held her own. She more than held her own, she was a force to be reckoned with. Her passion and loyalty and strength shone from her face, from her eyes as she battled. 

And Regina just stood and watched. 

Emma side stepped one knight to put a sword in another’s side, to grab her bow and put an arrow in a third rushing towards her. 

A yell echoed from the top of the parapet and Emma’s eyes widened in alarm. She shoved the knight she was fighting as hard as she could then tried to make her way to the stairs. Regina followed her eyes to the top and saw Henry, standing at the edge with a troll hanging over him. 

Emma engaged a knight on the stairs, and then another in a frantic attempt to reach him. Regina’s heart leapt in her chest and thudded strangely and she realised this feeling was fear. Fear for Emma, that she might be killed. 

And Regina stood still. 

Until she realized that Emma was headed up the wrong staircase, and that Henry was still in danger. She looked around wildly for George, suddenly more certain of this choice she was about to make, than anything in her life. 

She had to stop him. 

… 

Emma realised her mistake when she got to the top of the stairs. Henry was on the other side. Between them was the keep. In order to reach him she must go back the way she came. 

Henry looked to her and shook his head. He had managed to kill the troll and probably didn’t need her help anymore. Emma tried to put her panic concerning him away and focus just on the battle in front of her. 

And in front of her was a huge dragon. She looked at it and sighed, then took a flying leap and landed on its back. It was possibly the stupidest thing she had ever done. 

The dragon roared and threw its head from side to side in an effort to shake her off, but she clung tight to its scales and held on. Eventually the dragon stopped and stood still calmly, which Emma considered a very unusual thing for a dragon to do. Not that she’d met any dragons before but still. She pulled out her sword and held it high. 

“NO!” 

Emma hesitated and looked down to see Regina staring up at her with a look of horror. 

"Emma don't! It's not her fault." She called to her. 

The dragon gave a furious shake and Emma toppled off its back and fell hard onto the ground. Winded, she lay still for a moment, then realised the danger she was in, and got shakily to her feet. 

She was in the middle of the courtyard and surrounded by soldiers. She drew her sword. 

The dragon continued to breathe fire, and pick soldiers off one by one. It was absolute and total chaos. 

Emma readied herself to fight. 

Proud of himself for successfully dispatching not one but two trolls (though he supposed he needed to thank the dragon for the first troll), Henry had retreated across the bridge and to the keep door, dangerously near to Hope. 

He knew that by staying close to her he would give her position away but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want her to think she’d been abandoned, and fully intended to not let her go. If they took her they’d have to take him too. He held his sword shakily in his hands, and was unsteady on his feet, but determined. He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly as he stared at the soldiers making their way across the bridge towards him. 

He was glad for the unstable condition of the bridge. The soldiers had to come through in almost single file, and in a split second decision he raised his sword high, let out a cry and rushed at them. 

Two of them managed to get across and engage him and he slashed at one, missing completely but then caught the other in the arm. He stepped forward, and stabbed the first one in the stomach, pushing him back onto the bridge so he lost his balance and fell through the hole. A third soldier rushed at him, and then a fourth. He managed to slash the third across the chest but then a blow landed on his head from behind and he sank to the ground as everything above him swam. He tried to get up, but fell and the side of his face smashed into the edge of the bridge. Blood began to trickle down his face. He saw soldiers running past him, one of whom was General Naxos. Then he heard a cry, a wail and he knew that they had found her. Desperate to get to Hope, Henry tried again to stand. He managed to pull himself to his knees before the world turned around him and everything went black. 

… 

The battle was drawing to a close, Emma could feel it. Many soldiers were dead but the ones remaining seemed intent on killing her. 

She’d managed to pick up an abandoned shield just in time as arrows flew in her direction. They mostly shot at the dragon (which was a waste of time) but they made sure to shoot at her at the same time. Eventually the arrows stopped and a soldier rushed at her. Emma dropped the shield and pulled out her sword, stepping forward to engage him. More arrows flew through the air and one caught Emma in her shoulder, causing her to let out a scream of pain and fury. Her sword fell out of her hand and the force of the arrow knocked her backwards to the ground. 

This was it then. This was how she was to die. She squeezed her eyes shut. 

Then opened them when nothing happened. 

Regina stood over her, the tip of her sword level with Emma’s chest, and three dead soldiers on the ground surrounding them. 

Emma sat up and gazed at her. Then she knocked the sword aside, just as Regina bent down to pull her to her feet and they slammed into each other’s arms, kissing furiously. 

They were forced apart too quickly as another Knight rushed them. They turned back to back and began to fight. Neither noticed General Naxos as he strode past them, holding the baby in his arms. He mounted his horse quickly while keeping a steady grip on the child. He burned with rage seeing Regina fight against them and it was only the more immediate need to get the child straight to Cora that stopped him from killing her instantly. He ignored his fleeing and dying troops and rode out the front gates. 

Straight into an army. 

The sound of incoming horses was dimly registered inside the castle and quickly there was a call from what was left of Cora’s troops to retreat. As they made their way still fighting to the doors of the castle, Emma and Regina followed them until the last one had fled. 

“Look!” Emma cried, pointing to the horse thundering towards them. “August!” 

August was at the head of what appeared to be the remains of the rebel army. He rode his horse furiously and as they clashed with Cora’s retreating army Emma let out a large whoop. 

Regina did not share Emma’s joy as she had noticed Naxos, and he had a small bundle in his arms. 

“Emma, wait,” she pulled on her arm, “look.” 

Emma followed where Regina was pointing with her eyes. “No! He can’t have taken her! How?” 

“I think he did,” Regina said sadly. “Emma, I’m so sorry.” 

“Henry!” Emma cried in horror, suddenly desperately afraid of what had happened to him. She turned and fled back inside the castle, up the stairs to the parapet. 

Regina let her go, and watched in dismay as Naxos broke through the rebel ranks and took off towards her mother’s castle. 


	11. Chapter 11

Emma’s heart pounded as she raced across the footbridge at the top of the parapet. If something had happened to him she would never forgive herself. “Henry? Henry!” 

Henry was struggling to come to. He had managed to pull himself into a sitting position and was now trying to crawl to the bridge. 

“Henry. Don’t try to move yet,” Emma said gently, as she knelt beside him. “It’s alright, you’re okay.” 

Henry couldn’t help but cry. “They took her. They took Hope. The general took her.” 

“I know,” Emma said. “We’ll get her back. I promise.” 

“There were too many of them!” Henry cried. “We never stood a chance. Even with the dragon….” He looked around wildly. “The dragon! What happened to the dragon?” 

“I took care of her,” Regina said, dropping to her knees beside Emma. “Here, take this.” She passed him a cup of water. 

Henry looked confused. “But you’re one of them.” 

“Not anymore,” Regina said flatly. 

“How did you _take care of the dragon_ exactly?” Emma asked, turning to look at Regina. 

Regina shrugged, “I thanked her for her help, and I told her that I would do everything I could to break the spell on her just as soon as we defeat my mother.” 

Emma and Henry both just looked at her, speechless. 

“What? You thought I’d killed her? Please. She’s still here actually, she just went back into hiding.” 

Emma shook her head. “So it’s a she? And you apparently know her…” 

“Yes, well, my mother cursed her to always remain in dragon form. Then she banished her with a very specific brand of magic. Maleficent has suffered as much as any of us.” 

Henry scoffed. “I can’t imagine you suffered very much. Until two seconds ago you were doing her bidding.” 

“Henry, come on – “ Emma began, but Regina cut her off. 

“No it’s a fair point,” she glared at him. “Drink that water.” 

Henry took small sips, and let Emma pull him back into a sitting position. 

“Let’s just say that today I finally put my own happiness and the happiness of everyone, ahead of what was easy. My mother’s reign must end. She is a tyrant. And believe me Henry, she tortured me just as much as she’s tortured everyone else. I want to see her gone,” Regina paused. “As for my part, and for the things I’ve done, I don’t excuse it. I expect I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it.” 

Henry looked up at them, noting the way Regina’s hand was on Emma’s shoulder, and the look in Emma’s eyes as she watched Regina. “And do you love Emma?” he asked. 

“Kid, now is not the time for love declarations,” Emma said hastily. “Come on, finish that water and try and stand. We have to ride.” She pulled him to his feet. “Can you ride?” 

“I can do it. Do they have a horrible head start? What are they going to do to her?” Henry asked Regina as he shakily stood. 

Regina shifted her feet uneasily and looked away, “My mother intends to cast the baby into a realm of oblivion. That way not even her soul will remain to challenge her. It involves a very complex ritual that has to take place by the light of the full moon.” She paused, “We have time to save her, but not much.” 

“How long exactly?” Emma asked, as they began to make their way down to the courtyard. 

“Three days,” Zelena bleated weakly from behind them. 

“Zee!” Emma cried, and rushed towards her. “You’re okay!” 

“Not really. But I’m not dead,” Zelena moaned, then wobbled slightly. 

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked, concerned. 

Regina crouched beside her. “Look Emma, there’s a gash down her flank. It’s not serious but it will be if we leave it to fester. We need to get her down from here and resting.” 

Zelena bleated loudly in pain, “I see you’ve finally come to your senses sister. It took you long enough.” 

Regina ignored her. She waved to two rebel soldiers to come and carry her down from the parapet and bandage her wound. 

Emma watched Regina effortlessly take command, marveling at her ability to lead without question. It was impressive really, considering they had been fighting against her less than an hour ago. 

… 

General Naxos placed the baby at Queen Cora’s feet. “It is done my Queen,” he said softly. “No one will challenge you now, and you will remain our ruler for all eternity as it should be.” 

Cora looked down at the child, and then back to Naxos. “Well done.” She nodded approvingly. Then looking around with a slight frown, “Where is Regina?” 

General Naxos sighed and lowered his eyes. “She has turned against us, my Queen.” 

Cora froze. “Excuse me?” 

“She turned against us during the battle of Carneath. She fights for the rebels now.” Naxos kept his head lowered. 

Cora stood and stepped over the baby at her feet as though she was nothing more than a bundle of old rags. “Then she will die with them.” 

Her head held high, and fury burning in her eyes she exited the throne room for her private chambers. “Prepare for the ritual!” 

… 

They arrived at Queen Cora’s castle by nightfall the following day. Henry was all for leaving Carneath immediately but Emma pointed out that no one had slept in two days and they were all in desperate need of a rest and a proper meal. They were no match for Cora and her army otherwise. So they stayed for a time and rested, then the following day made their way to the Queen’s castle. 

Regina had led the way, stationing them directly outside the castle in front of the drawbridge. It amazed Emma how quickly the rebels had taken to following Regina’s orders and to accepting her as one of their own. When she asked August about it he just shrugged and said he trusted her, and she obviously trusted Regina, and his men trusted him, so that’s all there was to it. 

Emma suspected it was more than that, though she appreciated the gesture. Regina was a born leader, it was evident in everything she did, from the way she spoke to the way she moved. When it came down to it they were in desperate need of a strong leader. The previous rebel leaders had all died in the battle of Merkworth, and they were lost without someone to rally around. Then there was the fact that Regina was the only one who actually knew Cora. No one else had ever even laid eyes on her. Regina could predict her responses (though she kept reminding them that there was much even she didn’t know about her mother and that she wouldn’t put anything past her). She also knew the layout of the castle, and the format and specifics of the ritual. 

In short, they were lucky to have her, because without her they didn’t stand a chance. 

Regina kept close to Emma throughout the journey, and if she was nervous or afraid of what was to come she didn’t show it. Emma was desperate to get her alone for a few moments, to take some time to talk to her and try to understand how all this had happened. However there just wasn’t a good opportunity, and instead they just kept near to one another, touching as frequently as possible. 

Henry kept eyeing them, a small frown on his face. 

When they arrived Regina immediately ordered them to make camp in front of the drawbridge. She knew that her mother would attack them soon and wanted some small level of protection for what she had planned. 

“Regina?” August pulled back the tent flap. 

“Yes?” 

“It’s done.” 

“Thank you August. Gather your men into formation and wait. It won’t be long now,” Regina said, pulling on her armour. 

“What are we waiting for exactly? You said we weren’t attacking tonight?” 

“No, we can’t. We have no way of getting into the castle as yet.” Regina replied. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Henry asked, appearing beside August. 

“Henry, _you _aren’t waiting for anything. I don’t want her to know you exist at all.” Regina pulled him into the tent and pointed him toward Zelena, who was laid out on a bed of straw in one corner. “Pull out that wand you must have, and protect yourselves.” Regina nodded to August as he left the tent. 

“How do you know?” Henry’s eyes widened. 

Regina gave him a look, “First she was a monkey and now she’s a goat? You must have something to help you. I know you aren’t a sorcerer.” 

“She was also a ferret at one point,” Emma supplied helpfully from the other side of the tent. 

Regina’s eyebrows rose. “I wish I’d seen that.” 

“I can hear you, you know,” Zelena bleated weakly. 

Regina gave Henry a small push. “Go. Zelena will show you what to do.” 

Emma rose from her seat, “What about the fairies?” 

“I hate fairies.” Regina closed her eyes. “You didn’t tell me there were fairies.” 

“These two are particularly annoying. They came with August from Carneath, before that actually. They might be able to help?” 

“Have they helped yet?” Regina asked. “My experience with fairies is they normally just get in the way.” 

Emma thought about it, while Henry nodded. 

“Yeah don’t bring them in, they really aren’t much help. I’m glad they’re alive though,” Henry said. “I wondered if they’d been trampled when we left your camp.” 

“My camp? You had fairies with you?” Comprehension flitted across Regina’s face as she looked to Emma. 

“Don’t,” Emma said gently, laying her hand on Regina’s arm. “We’ll talk about it later, I promise. But not now.” 

Regina took Emma’s face in her hands and looked into her eyes. A clear green gaze was all she saw. Whatever influence Emma had been under, she wasn’t any longer. She dropped her hands. “Alright. Later.” 

… 

By the time the sky had darkened fully into night they were assembled in front of the castle, level with the drawbridge, neatly in formation. 

At their head was Regina. Emma and August by her side. 

As the last light left the sky Cora came out to the highest parapet of the castle to meet them. 

“Well, well.” Cora purred, her voice carrying easily across the dark night and down to them. “What a pathetic band of useless humans.” 

Emma stepped forward. “We have come for the child, Hope. Hand her over to us and we will not harm you.” 

Cora let out a tiny laugh. “_Harm_ me? What makes you think you could do _me _any harm?” Tiny red sparks flew from her fingers. 

Emma didn’t flinch but held her gaze steady. “We are more powerful than you think.” 

Cora ignored her, her eyes were now on Regina. “And to think I had such high hopes for you Regina. Now look at you. A traitor, all that potential wasted… And all for the love of one foolish woman. What have I always told you? Love is _weakness_.” 

And with a wave of her hand she turned them to stone. All of them. 

There was now a stone statue army in front of the castle. 

Cora sneered down at it for a few moments, then turned and left. “Leave them there for the night. Remove them at dawn, and bring Regina’s statue to me.” 

… 

Henry was still chanting. 

He’d been chanting for some time now. Zelena hadn’t told him much, just to hold the wand in his hand and wave it over her and himself in a kind of figure eight movement. He had to keep chanting until Regina came to tell him to stop. 

It felt like it had been hours and hours, his voice was hoarse and his throat dry, but still he did not stop. 

Eventually he fell into a kind of trance, time ceased to mean anything and all that mattered was the waving and the chanting. Until someone placed a cool hand on his wrist, stilling him. He looked up. 

“It’s alright Henry, you can stop now.” Regina looked down at him kindly. “You did very well.” 

“What happened?” he asked breathlessly. 

“See for yourself. “ Regina pulled back the tent flap. 

Henry gasped when he saw the stone army. “All of them?” he asked. “Emma?” He turned his eyes on her, wide and frantic. 

Regina placed her hands on his shoulders. “Breathe Henry. It’s alright. Yes, Emma too. But it’s going to be okay.” 

“How?” Henry asked incredulously. “How is any of this okay?” 

“Because she’s going to turn them back,” Zelena said suddenly. “Aren’t you, little sister?” 

Henry turned back to look at Regina, “You have magic?” 

Regina nodded. “I do. And I believe I can turn them back.” 

Henry looked down at the wand in his hand. “You need this?” 

“No. I don’t.” 

Zelena bleated. “She doesn’t know does she?” 

Regina shook her head. 

“All this time? With Rumple?” 

“Since I was seven.” Regina confirmed. Then she knelt down in front of Zelena and waved her hand slowly across the wound on her side. It vanished. 

“Woah.” Henry was amazed, and slightly terrified. 

Regina waved both hands over Zelena, and at once she turned from a goat back into her human form. A stunning woman with flowing red tresses and piercing blue eyes lay before them. 

“Regina? Some clothes perhaps?” Zelena asked, as she curled in on herself. 

Henry tactfully looked away. 

Regina sighed and flicked her hand, dressing Zelena quickly. “You’re so demanding. No thank you, no ‘oh hey sis so good to see you’. And you should have been able to dress yourself.” 

Henry turned back around. “I’ve been trying to do that for _days_. _With_ a wand! Now you waltz in here and do it with a simple flick of the wrist?” 

“Don’t put yourself down. I have innate magical ability and you don’t, and I’ve been practicing for years,” Regina said quietly, pulling Zelena to her feet. “It’s good to see you.” 

Zelena leant forward and wrapped her arms around Regina. “It’s good to see you too.” 

“Hey, if you could do that so easily why did you wait till now? And why weren’t you turned to stone like everyone else?” Henry asked, frowning. 

“That’s a question I’d also like an answer to.” Zelena said, holding Regina at arm’s length and glaring. “I stayed an extra day as a goat for no reason at all apparently. And in pain.” 

“I wasn’t going to let you die,” Regina retorted. 

“Oh good sis, that makes me feel _so_ much better.” 

Regina sighed. “I knew Cora would most likely turn them all to stone. It’s her latest punishment. I also knew that if I told the entire army that, there was a very good chance they’d dessert us, and we need them. I couldn’t imagine they would trust me to turn them back. Also, I couldn’t risk mother finding out I’m as powerful as her until the very last second. If I used my magic any earlier, to turn you back for example, she would have sensed it. However now she has just blanketed this whole area in her magic; mine will be hidden amongst hers and she won’t notice it.” 

“Are you though?” Zelena asked. “As powerful as she is?” 

Regina shrugged. “I don’t actually know. Probably not, but then again perhaps. Rumple told me I was. I believe he’s been grooming me all along to take her place.” 

“Should we be worried about him telling her? Now that you’ve defected?” Zelena frowned. 

“I don’t think so. But I can’t be sure.” Regina dragged a hand across her eyes. “We need to change them back. Henry give Zelena the wand, she can help turn them back as I replicate the statues. We need it to look as it is now when dawn comes otherwise they won’t open the gates.” 

“I don’t understand.” Henry said, as he handed the wand to Zelena. 

“Just start by bringing me Emma.” Regina said wearily. “I’ll explain it to you both at the same time.” 

“She knows, doesn’t she?” Zelena asked. 

“Knows what?” 

“That you can do magic, and that she was going to be turned to stone.” 

“I think so. I told her that Cora would turn everyone to stone, but that I had a plan to turn them back and we could use it to our advantage.” Regina turned to face Henry. “Henry, now please, we don’t have any time to waste.” 

“She must really trust you.” Zelena mused. “More than she should, given you kicked her in the face only a few days ago.” 

“A lot can change in a few days.” Regina replied. 

… 

A few short hours later the stone army had all been turned back to their original forms, and Regina had replicated them so a stone army still lay on the field in front of the drawbridge. 

A hastily formed small council had gathered in one of the tents. Regina, Emma, Henry, and Zelena had been joined by August and by his friend Will Scarlett. The rebel army had pulled itself together and elected its new leaders. 

“Are you seriously telling me that there’s no way out of the castle except through the front drawbridge? No hidden passages or anything?” Will was incredulous. “Every castle has secret passages!” 

Regina closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Not this one. My mother would never allow a passage like that to be built, and believe me she oversaw the entire formation of this castle brick by brick. Magic is woven into its foundation. Also, if there was an easy way in and out of the castle do you really think I would have stayed there as long as I did?” 

“She’s right. I tried to find one as a child. There isn’t one I assure you,” Zelena said, squeezing Regina’s shoulder lightly in support. 

“But both of you can get in using your magic right? Why can’t you just go in and get the baby and then come out again?” August asked. 

“Did you just hear me say that magic is woven into the castle itself? You can’t use magic as a way in and out, the castle blocks you.” Regina sighed. “We have to get in via the drawbridge. Now I’m fairly certain we can manage that as I know mother will want to remove the stone army in the morning. I’m hoping she won’t oversee that herself because she will be able to see through the illusion.” 

“They look pretty damn real to me,” Emma muttered. She had stood in front of her own statue for several minutes eyeing it off, until Regina had gently pulled her away. 

“They are like a mirage, they disappear when you touch them. So we have to be careful not to until the right time,” Regina said. 

“And that is?” Emma asked. 

“Just as the drawbridge is fully opened and the soldiers come out, just before they reach them. That’s when we have to act.” 

“And you’re sure these trenches will work?” August asked. 

“Yes.” Regina said patiently. “As long as they are constructed properly.” 

“Our men are good. They’ll be completed in time, and just as you’ve specified,” August said. 

“I can assist,” Zelena added. “My magic can help speed up the process.” 

Regina nodded. “Just don’t tire yourself out. We need all our ability if we are going to stand a chance against mother tomorrow.” 

Zelena frowned at her. “I know. I joined this team long before you did, you know.” 

Regina shook her head. “Arguing won’t get us anywhere. We have to come together now. August, Will, you’ll ready your troops?” 

“Yes Your Highness,” Will gave a short bow. 

“It’s just Regina now. I’m no one’s princess any longer. Let’s get some sleep for a few hours. One way or another this ends tomorrow.” Nodding to the council, Regina took Emma by the hand and led her out of the tent. 


	12. Chapter 12

Regina led Emma to the tent that had been set aside for them. Someone had thoughtfully laid out a meal of cheese, dried meat and a wine skin. While Regina didn’t plan on getting drunk she was relieved to see the food, and the wine might help with whatever awkwardness this conversation led to.

“So…” Emma said, plopping herself down on the furs laid out for them.

“Indeed.”

“Do you actually think this plan is going to work?”

Regina nodded. “It will at least get us into the castle, as to what happens afterwards? That’s anyone’s guess.”

“I’m not crazy about the idea of not going with you to face your mother.” Emma scrunched her nose.

“You don’t have magic, Emma, I can’t have you with me… I know, I _know_ she’d kill you the moment we arrived just to punish me.” Regina reached out and took Emma’s hand in her own.

“So what about Henry? He doesn’t have any magic so why is he going? Are you saying that he’s going to be fodder?” Emma asked alarmed.

“No I don’t think so. My mother knows about you. She knows what you must mean to me. That’s what would make you a target. I don’t think she will notice Henry when she’s faced with both myself and Zelena. Henry should be safe, safe enough, and he is adamant that it must be him who retrieves Hope.”

There was a long stretch of silence, then Emma cleared her throat.

“He’s my son.”

Regina blinked, unsure of what she’d heard. “Henry…”

“Is my son, yes.”

“How…”

Emma sighed, pulling her hand from Regina’s and swiping it across her eyes. “I was very young when I fell pregnant. Very young. My parents were furious. They said I was irresponsible, and couldn’t possibly take care of a child when I was still a child myself. They took him from me when he was born_ for my own good_. They intended on raising him as my brother, but I couldn’t take seeing him every day and having him not know who I was, so I ran away. I was only fifteen. I never went back.”

“How did you find out he was your son?” Regina asked, moving closer to Emma in comfort.

“Thanks to you, I suppose. In a strange way.” The corners of Emma’s mouth turned up slightly. “I was thrown into a crow’s cage… And he was the one who found me.”

Regina groaned. “I’m sorry.”

“No you aren’t.”

“No I suppose I’m not, but I am sorry that this was his first impression of you,” Regina said seriously.

“Yes well, it made quite the lasting impression. I don’t believe he will ever consider me truly worthwhile. He still sees me as a criminal.”

“Oh Emma, that’s not true. You should see the way he looks at you. He worships you.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I seriously doubt that. Anyway it gets worse. I knew he was my son because he was with _my parents_. And he called them grandmother and grandfather. That’s when I realised both that he was my son, and also that they told him he was their grandchild. Which means he also thinks I abandoned him.”

“He’ll understand. Once he knows the truth. You didn’t have a choice.”

“Maybe.”

“Your parents have a lot to answer for. They just left you in the cage?” Regina asked aghast.

“Yes, well, I think they were hoping that Henry would let me out, which he did eventually. They probably wanted to teach me about being a parent or something. I don’t know. Maybe they just wanted me to come home.”

“So no tearful reunions then?”

Emma shook her head. “No. From my perspective at the time, they basically left me to die.”

“That’s horrible.”

Emma smirked at her. “It’s funny to hear you say that. Since you were the one who put me in there in the first place!”

Regina lifted a hand and cupped Emma’s cheek, caressing it softly. “I wish I could say I regret it, and I certainly would if you’d died in there. But I can’t bring myself to regret something that has led to this. If you hadn’t joined with Henry to protect Hope, then I would never have seen what I saw in you. I would never have had the strength to do what I did. You’re my salvation, Emma.”

Emma’s heart skipped a beat. “And you’re mine.”

“I have to know… what happened that night, in my tent?” Regina dropped her hand and looked away. “You were under an influence weren’t you? Some kind of spell?”

“Hey,” Emma touched Regina’s cheek, gently turning her head back to look at her. “To be completely honest I’m not entirely sure what happened. I was trying to pick the lock to our cage using the fairy's spears, then one of them hit me in the face with a sack of dust. It flew out and into my eyes. Henry told me later it was some kind of love dust.”

“Love dust.” Regina repeated dully. “So it wasn’t real then? But it is now? How can that be?”

“The dust only made me brave enough to act on what was already there. I’m sure of it. There’s no way the dust could have had such a strong reaction if I didn’t love you already. And I did Regina, I promise you. I may have been spitting with anger towards you, but underneath it all I was already gone.”

“You’re sure?”

Emma nodded.

“And you’re not under its influence any longer?” Regina asked.

“No.”

Regina closed the gap between them and kissed Emma softly, then lowered her down onto the furs.

Emma responded by kissing her back, and tugging on the bottom of her tunic.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Regina gasped.

“Yes,” Emma said breathlessly. “If we die tomorrow I want to have had at least one perfect night with you.”

Their clothes came off quickly after that.

Afterwards, as they lay holding each other Emma spoke, “You really do have amazing legs.”

“Still want to break them?” Regina asked with a snigger.

“Not tonight.”

…

Cora had not slept.

She had no need to, having undertaken a spell two nights earlier that gave her the required energy to undertake and complete the ritual successfully.

She was bothered by her daughter's defection, even more so by the fact that she had been forced to turn her to stone, but once the ritual was over she intended to turn her back, and then punish her properly. And for a long time. By the time Regina saw daylight again she would be well and truly the model daughter Cora expected her to be.

The tower room was prepared, and the baby wrapped in red silk with black tape crisscrossed back and forth in an elaborate fashion. This was to ensure her captivity while she travelled to the demon realm.

The room itself was simple. Bare of most furnishings it held little more than a stone altar, a desk full of scrolls and other equipment, a supply cupboard and a lidded container for any waste.

The room was round, being at the top of the tallest tower, but it had the appearance of being square, thanks to the four large slabs of stone that were placed equally around the room. They were to represent the four elements, Earth, Air, Fire and Water.

Her four most trusted advisors stood guard next to the pillars.

Well, almost her four most trusted advisors.

Rumplestiltskin had vanished.

…

Dawn broke.

As Regina watched the sun rise from her concealed position she considered the outlook of the castle and wondered if half of her mother’s terrifying image was born of the castle itself.

It was more of a fortress really, though they had always just called it the castle. Its real name was Droskyn Keep. It was formidable, Regina hadn’t been lying when she said the only way in or out was through the drawbridge. It was made from stone and metal, and little else. The outer walls were thick and there were three levels of parapets surrounding it, the lowest (which was the height of several men) was topped with iron spikes. Often these spikes held the heads of people Cora believed to have betrayed her.

Oddly enough there was no moat, unlike many other castles, but there was no need for one. No one had ever made it past the drawbridge. Those that tried ended up with their heads on the spikes.

Regina wondered if that’s where her head would be by the end of the day.

As the first rays of light illuminated the castle Regina saw a figure appear on the lower parapet.

It was General Naxos.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief, Naxos didn’t have a magical bone in his body and would never detect her spell. Her mother on the other hand would see through it instantly.

“So far so good.” Emma murmured to her.

“Shhh.” The last thing they needed was for sound carrying to give them away.

Emma leaned close towards her, her lips caressing Regina’s ear and sending shivers down her spine. “Are you sure about this?” she breathed.

Regina nodded. On her other side, Henry said nothing. He remained as still as the false statue next to him.

George moved to the edge of the parapet, looking out through the iron spikes. Regina glared up at him, her blood boiling to see the smirk on his face. Six Black Knights followed him out to survey the false stone army before them. Her Black Knights… she supposed they were under his command now.

They could hear him quite clearly.

“You should be able to destroy them easily enough without bringing them into the castle. The Queen wishes for them to be dismembered and the pieces ground down. Regina’s statue you must bring inside and place in the throne room. The Queen has other plans for her.” His lip curled upwards, and Regina almost blew their cover in her rage. Emma placed a restraining hand on her arm.

They disappeared from the parapet.

“Regina, stay calm. You’ll blow everything if you aren’t careful.” Emma whispered.

Regina glared at her. “This from the most reactive person I’ve ever met?”

“Please. You barely know me. You haven’t seen anything yet.” She shot back with a grin.

Regina’s eyes softened as she looked at her. “I love you.”

Emma stared back, her green eyes widening slightly.

Regina swallowed. “Just in case, I wanted you to know.”

“I know, Regina. I love you too.” Emma leant in and kissed her softly.

“Now is _so_ not the time for this,” hissed Henry. “Also you two are gross.”

Emma gave him a slap. “Shush kid.”

The drawbridge started to open. It was a long process, being so heavy and so large it took a few minutes to lower completely. Even better it took a full five minutes to organise the mechanism to raise it again, and then it took several minutes more to close completely.

Which was enough time for their entire army to get through.

Twelve soldiers on horseback rode out of the castle towards them, behind them another two pulling a wagon. Regina was pleased to see the wagon as she was certain they could use it, if they managed to get to the drawbridge in time.

Zelena appeared next to them, still under Regina’s spell of invisibility.

“Not yet.” Regina said.

“I know.” she replied.

The soldiers grew nearer.

“Steady.”

They were almost upon them when Regina yelled. “Now.”

Zelena waved her hands and a huge gong sounded so loudly that those nearest had to cover their ears. The soldiers all pulled up in surprise, gazing around uncertainly.

The ground exploded.

The rebel army sprung on horseback from the trenches they had dug below the false army, (which immediately disappeared) and rushed the incoming soldiers. The soldiers scattered, but were quickly overcome. As one they raced towards the castle drawbridge.

A sound rang inside the castle, an alarm, and soldiers rushed to the drawbridge to try and close it, but they were too late. The rebels swarmed through the gate, led by Emma, slicing through soldiers as they went. They rode straight through the outer courtyard to the interior keep, their destination the staircases that led to the towers and the upper parapets.

Archers quickly assembled and formed ranks letting fly scores of arrows into the rebel army. Men and horses alike fell screaming, some dead, some wounded.

Another gong rang, this time from within the keep and as Emma dismounted her horse and drew her sword, she looked up to see General Naxos put on his skull helmet and head down from the first parapet to join the battle.

Zelena, Regina and Henry climbed down from their shared horse quickly, intent on reaching the stairs to the tower before the battle got out of control. Emma covered them, knocking one soldier out with a well-aimed punch and slashing another’s arm right off his body. 

Regina took a deep breath and tried hard to ignore her worry for Emma and focus on what was needed. She led the way to the tower staircase, opening it with her keys when she found it locked. She ushered Henry and Zelena inside.

Emma barely registered that they’d made it inside when she was attacked by two knights. One with a long sword who stabbed at her uselessly as she jumped out of the way, the other with a flail who tried to take her head off. She ducked the flail and slashed the other knight in two, kicking him away from her for good measure.

Arrows flew over her head, for once her diminutive stature was working for her rather than against.

The knight with the flail tried again but this time she managed to catch him in the side with her sword and he fell to the ground.

More arrows flew.

Emma could see Naxos out the corner of her eye, and watched as he killed two rebels with one swing of his sword and knocked a third off his horse. She bellowed angrily, trying to get closer to engage him herself, but couldn’t, trapped as she was between the wall of archers and several more knights.

Emma ducked. The lines of archers were well formed and well covered. The rebels were dying. Rather than join them she tackled the easier of the two problems and charged the group of knights engaged to her left.

August had safely made it through the initial charge to the interior keep, and had also survived the onslaught of arrows. He however, had managed to climb to the first level parapet and then the second, where he had seen several cauldrons. Upon closer investigation his hunch proved correct as he discovered they were full of hot oil. They were designed to spill the oil over the edge of the castle wall to burn whomever lay below, but August began to push one to the other side of the parapet to line up above the rows of archers. He moved one cauldron first then another, then a third. He then emptied them in quick succession spilling the oil directly onto the below archers.

There was a horrible screaming from below and a terrible smell of burning flesh. The archers scattered quickly, most of them stumbling blindly away, dropping their bows and arrows in the mud.

August took a moment’s pause, then hurried back down to re-join the battle.

Emma had registered that the archers were dismantled and had blocked out their screams and the smell of them burning. She fought like a demon, attacking men left and right and defending frantically. She had now abandoned the idea of fighting her way towards Naxos as she had spotted several knights approaching the door to the tower staircase. Her one job was to protect her family, to stop anyone from following them. She charged the knights and engaged one while ducking a blow from another.

She did not notice that August had now made it back to the battle and was face to face with General Naxos.

August rushed Naxos with a loud cry. Naxos side stepped him then brought his broadsword down to crash heavily on August’s shield. August pushed him away and bashed his own sword down, clashing against Naxos’. Naxos pushed the sword away and took a swing at August, his fist hitting directly across his jaw and sending him stumbling backwards into a wall before stabbing him in the stomach viciously.

August, his face bleeding and raw and running out of time, managed to look Naxos in the eye and spit directly into his face. Naxos screamed in anger and stabbed a second sword though August’s side, then threw him to the ground.

Emma turned her head toward the scream, and let out one of her own as she saw Naxos throw August to the ground. She shoved the soldier she was fighting away from her with all her strength and ran to him, turning him upright to look at her. “August? Stay with me!”

August groaned, and a trickle of blood ran down the side of his mouth. “Emma…”

Emma wiped the mud from his face and cradled his head. “You’re okay. You’re okay.”

“Emma… I’m sorry.”

“No. August no.”

“Win this war for me,” he gasped, then his eyes rolled up into his head and his body went limp in her arms.


	13. Chapter 13

After what felt like hours Regina, Zelena and Henry arrived at the top of the tower. They could hear the sounds of both the battle below, and, as they neared the top, the sounds of the ritual beginning.

The stairs came to an end, and a small landing led from them. Less than a metre away was a pair of double thick oak doors. Behind the doors lightening flashed. They could hear Cora’s voice commanding it and it flashed again, this time a bright green colour.

Henry shivered involuntarily.

Zelena looked down at him. “Henry it’s okay. You don’t have to do this. You can stay right here.”

“I’m coming,” Henry said firmly. “Even if I am terrified.”

Regina placed a hand on his shoulder. “You have every right to be terrified Henry. I am too and she’s my mother.”

“Our mother,” Zelena corrected.

Regina shot her a glare. “If you don’t think you can do it Henry, we need to know now. There’s no shame in that and we will do our best without you, but we must know before we go in.”

Henry shook his head. “I can do it. I won’t leave either of you alone in there. And I won’t let her exile Hope’s soul to some demon realm either!”

Zelena nodded to him. “We must go Regina, we can’t let her get any further along in the ritual.”

“I know,” Regina said, as she squeezed Henry’s hand and kissed the top of his head. He looked at her strangely for that, but ever since Emma had told her about him she had seen him in a different light. He was part of her family now, whether he knew it or not. She glanced back to Zelena. “Go.”

Zelena took a deep breath and held up her hands. Pushing outwards she blew the double doors open with such force that all the candles in the room blew out. She stormed inside, Regina at her heels.

Cora was bent over the altar, so far over that it seemed at first glance like she was kissing Hope’s forehead. She looked up with a glare so evil that Regina wanted to take a step back. Instead she forced her fear away and held her ground.

“Zelena.” Cora spat.

Zelena showed no fear at all, and waltzed the rest of the way into the room. “Hello Mother,” she said cheerfully. “Miss me?”

“I can’t say that I have child. I’m disappointed that you managed to break free of that island. Though I’m not surprised. You always were terrible at doing what you were told.” Cora straightened up and clasped her hands in front of her chest. The glint of pure evil had gone from her eyes and she now looked just like any other disapproving mother.

“Yes well… I had help.” Zelena said airily.

“Well you certainly weren’t capable of doing it on your own,” Cora drawled. She turned to Regina, who was waiting in the shadows, a few steps behind Zelena. “Regina. As disappointing as Zelena is you have turned out to be far more so. How did you escape my little spell yesterday?”

“I protected her.” Zelena lied.

“Mother,” Regina said, a little shakily.

“You are a traitor to the crown. Your sister cannot protect you any longer.” Cora nodded to her advisors. “Kill them.”

Regina was surprised that her mother would sacrifice her advisors like that, she knew they were no match for her. As the first one rushed at her she killed him easily, running him through with her sword. She side stepped the next one and slashed at the third, before stabbing the second in the stomach. With the fourth she simply knocked the sword out of his hand then punched him, knocking him out cold.

Cora just watched, a serene smile on her face as if she had expected nothing else.

“I won’t let you harm that child, Mother.” Regina said.

Cora picked Regina up by the throat with magic, as she had done so many times before. “You stupid girl, why did you ever believe you could control what I do? You have _no _power here, you will _never _have power here. I hold the only power in your life and you will follow my orders or die. I thought I had already made that abundantly clear. Perhaps another lesson is in order?” Cora threw Regina across the room with enough force to kill her. Just as she was about to hit the stone wall she came to a stop, hovering in mid-air.

Zelena’s hands were raised. She had stopped her.

Cora threw her hands down, and Regina dropped to the ground, unconscious.

“Your powers have gained in strength Zelena.”

Zelena shrugged, “I know. Turns out I’m far better at magic than I ever realised. If only you hadn’t abandoned me I could have made a powerful ally for you.”

Cora responded to that by throwing a fireball at her. Zelena redirected the fireball so it bounced harmlessly off the wall, and then gathered magic and threw it at Cora in the form of an ice storm.

Cora was not expecting this. The ice storm hit her in the chest and quickly spread until she was frozen solid. Zelena smiled triumphantly.

Then Cora broke through the ice sending it flying across the room, and back towards Zelena. The sheer force of it was enough to knock her off her feet entirely and send her flying backwards into one of the stone pillars, which in turn wavered and then fell directly on top of her.

“Oh Zelena.” Cora purred. “Did you really think it would be that easy?” She stalked slowly towards Zelena’s crumpled form.

Zelena was winded by the pillar but not unconscious. Her lower legs were trapped but her torso remained free. She kept her eyes screwed tightly shut and took several deep breaths as she called on her magic to come forth.

Just as Cora reached her and prodded her with her foot (presumably to see if she was dead) Zelena stretched out with both hands and grabbed Cora around the throat with magic, just like Cora had done to Regina. She sent her flying. She crashed into one wall then Zelena waved her hand and sent her flying into the opposite wall. Then just for fun, she sent her spinning into the air, over and over again and again until she crashed into another wall.

Peeking into the room Henry decided that this was the best opportunity he could hope for and crept silently in, towards the altar where Hope still lay.

…

Emma was furious, her rage was so great that she finally understood the term ‘seeing red’. Her anger totally focused on Naxos, she tried desperately to get close enough to engage him. Pushing one soldier aside as she ran another through, she finally reached him just as he killed another of the rebel army.

With a loud cry she rushed at him, her sword held high. Her rage made her sloppy and unfocused, and he blocked her easily, her sword stabbing harmlessly into the wood of the barrel behind him. As she turned he punched her hard, sending her flying backwards to the ground and causing her sword to drop from her hand.

He rushed at her, taking a huge swing, but Emma was more focused now, calmer, and at the last moment she rolled away towards where her sword lay. Grabbing it, she jumped to her feet and looked around. Cocking her head to the right Emma saw a fallen soldier with the sword that killed him still impaled in his body. She ran to the body and yanked out the sword quickly. Now she had a sword in each hand.

She turned towards Naxos, who was still recovering his balance after his failed swing at her. She rushed at him, focused. She swung her sword with her right hand, which he deflected easily but then brought up her left and swung it at his face. He managed to block it enough that it didn’t take his head off, but she still managed a blow across his jaw, which gave a sickening crunch. The bottom half of his skull helmet broke away as he staggered backwards. To his credit he remained on his feet, but blood poured from his jaw. Emma was sure she had broken it. Holding her swords a little tighter, she steeled herself.

A scream echoed from the top of the tower, a terrifying, blood curdling scream, and suddenly all Emma could think of was Regina and Henry. She forgot Naxos completely, and ran to the stairs that led to the first parapet below the tower. She scrambled up them, almost falling in her urgency.

Naxos however, was determined she not get away, he reached out and grabbed her legs just as she was halfway up the stairs. She came crashing to the ground as Naxos pulled her, and then flipped her over to face him. Bringing her knees up, she kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could, then swung wildly at him with her sword. Naxos ducked the blow, but Emma managed to get to her feet before he slammed into her causing her to fly backwards onto the parapet.

Winded, Emma groaned. Naxos stalked towards her as she pulled herself to her feet. He lashed out at her with his sword and Emma spun, parrying the strike with her right hand as her left drove straight into his stomach. It was a good blow, deep, but not enough as Naxos reared back and punched her in the face forcing her to let go of the sword, leaving it inside him. As he staggered she slashed him across the chest with her remaining sword, a superficial wound but enough to weaken him further. He reared back and hit her again, though this strike was considerably weaker. It was however, strong enough to force the sword out of her right hand and suddenly she found herself with his hands around her throat, gripping tightly in a feeble attempt to strangle her.

Reaching down Emma grabbed the hilt of the sword still stuck in his stomach and twisted it, shoving it deeper inside. His hands lessened around her neck, but did not let go. Glancing behind him she saw her sword lying on the ground, pointed towards him. She pushed Naxos back, forcing him to move till he stood parallel to the sword, then stepping on the handle she forced the sword upwards and pulled Naxos down onto it. This time it was enough, the force of Emma’s pulling coupled with his own body weight led to the sword driving clean through Naxos’ heart. He collapsed forward onto her, dead.

Emma took several deep breaths, then pushed him hard towards the edge of the parapet, tipping him over the side and watching as he hit the ground, the two swords still stuck in his torso.

Another cry sounded from the top of the tower.

Emma looked up and saw red then purple lightening in aggressive flashes fly out the windows of the topmost tower.

She again forgot about Naxos and ran to the keep door. Throwing it open, she began the ascent up the tower stairs towards her loved ones.

…

Having tossed her mother around until she felt her energy wane, Zelena had dropped her hard onto the ground. It was now her turn to approach with caution, certain that this assault would not have been even close enough to kill her.

She stepped towards her limp form slowly, as if approaching a deadly beast (which in many ways she was). Cora appeared to be unconscious, her legs were splayed at an awkward angle, her arm thrown across her body and the long sleeve of her robe obscuring her face.

Zelena took a deep breath, she hoped fervently that her mother _was_ unconscious, she knew she must be getting low on magical energy (as was Zelena) but that was all part of their plan. Cautiously she reached down and pulled the robe away from her mother’s face.

Cora’s eyes opened with a flash and she reached up and punched Zelena hard, whipping her head back. Zelena shook her head, her ears ringing and retaliated by returning the punch. Unfortunately hers lacked the same amount of power behind it and all that happened was a slight turning of Cora’s head.

Cora swirled her right hand once in a counter clockwise motion and Zelena suddenly felt the world go dark.

Cora sniffed at the unpleasantness and stupidity of her children and disentangled herself from Zelena’s unconscious form. Rising to her feet, she turned back towards the altar, anxious to finish the ritual, and then deal with her children. Her lip curled up at the thought.

She was halfway to the altar before she realised that it was empty. The baby had gone. Whirling around she faced the double doors and slammed them shut with a wave of her hand. The boy carrying the baby stopped in his tracks.

“Bring back that baby. Boy.” Cora snarled.

Henry paused, frozen for a moment. Then he decided he didn’t care what happened to him, it was only Hope that mattered. He turned to face Cora, his knees trembling slightly. “No.”

“No?”

“No!” Henry was suddenly furious. “You’re nothing but a stupid hag! And you’re not even that powerful or you would have killed me already!” He took a step backwards.

This was somewhat true, in that Cora was considerably weaker than usual. “I usually don’t waste my time or magic on pathetic small children who should know better,” she stated flatly. “But for you I might make an exception.” She waved a hand to bring him closer to her, intent on ripping out his heart. But he didn’t move. She tried again.

Still nothing.

“Oh I don’t know, Mother.” Regina drawled from behind Cora, “You certainly spent enough time using your magic on me.”

As Cora turned to face Regina, Henry decided now was a good time to hide, and darted behind a pillar.

Regina stood tall, seemingly undamaged from her earlier fall and held a hand out towards her mother. “I won’t let you harm him Cora”, she said.

The use of her name chilled Cora to the bone.

Regina continued, “I won’t let you harm either of them. Your reign has come to an end.”

Cora wet her lips cautiously. “I see you’ve had some training dear,” she said mildly. “I don’t want you to have false hope, though. It will take a lot more than a few parlour tricks to defeat me.”

“I’ve been training since I was a small child.”

“Have you now?” Cora asked. A flicker of surprise crossed her features before she gathered herself.

“You really had no idea did you?” Regina scoffed. “That _both_ your children were trained by your closest advisor and confidant? Where is dear old Rumple anyway? He seems to have deserted you.”

“He will be dealt with,” Cora said darkly, then gave a tinkling laugh. “Really darling, must you be so melodramatic?”

Regina ignored her. “I know you think you have the advantage here Mother, age and experience do count for a lot. But perhaps it would be prudent for me to mention one thing before we begin.”

Cora folded her arms over her chest and smiled indulgently. “And what is that, darling?”

Regina pulled out the wand. “I have the black fairies wand.”

Cora let out a hiss so loud that Regina almost flinched. Then without warning she raised her hand and shot red lightening towards her.

Regina flicked the wand, stopping the lightening in its tracks and responded with a cracking purple lightening of her own. Cora ducked, obviously still weakened and the lightening reverberated harmlessly off the wall of the tower, some heading out the window.

A ball of light rocketed towards Regina which she countered with a stream of magic from the wand. In her other hand she called up a fireball and hurtled it towards her mother. Again, Cora ducked and the fire hit the shelves behind her which caught alight.

Henry could barely see what was happening, the two of them were throwing magic at each other so hard and fast that it was all he could do to just stay out of the way. He had ducked behind a pillar for refuge, and kept peeking out in intervals to see if there was anything he could do. He was desperate to get to the exit, but that was all the way across the other side of the room and he knew he didn’t stand a chance of reaching it unharmed. Besides, he also didn’t know if Cora had magically locked the doors when she slammed them shut.

Magic thrown by Cora flashed past Regina’s head and hit the waste receptacle behind her. To Henry’s horror, the receptacle absorbed the magic and sprung to life. It was tall and green, resembling a large basin with legs. Legs that were now scrambling and moving. It reminded Henry of a large river crab. The kind he used to have to watch out for when he was checking the nets in case it nipped him in the shallows.

It was heading straight for them. Henry looked around wildly. He tucked Hope into a corner behind the pillar, then straightened up and tried to find something, anything he could use as a weapon. Only a few feet away lay one of Cora’s fallen advisors, tucked underneath him was his spear. Henry ran to him and kicked him over; he grabbed the spear just in time to smash it against the animated receptacle.

It was heavier than he expected, it kept pushing against him and he could see the lid opening and closing slightly. Whatever was in there was also animated and trying to escape. It was trying to push him into the room, closer to the magic being thrown everywhere.

Henry refused to budge. He wouldn’t leave Hope alone and unprotected. He wouldn’t let himself be pushed into the open. He gave the receptacle a huge shove, catching the lip and yanking it fully open. This turned out to be the worst thing he could have done. Inside were the stripped bones of what he guessed were Cora’s victims. There was a skeleton arm, stretched out and holding the lip up, and a skull with its teeth chattering. His blood ran cold.

He refused to be frightened by a simple waste receptacle and with a cry he swung the spear through the air and under it, taking the legs out and causing it to tumble to the ground. Not wasting any time, he used the spear to sweep the receptacle across the floor and out the nearest open window.

He made sure it had fallen completely before turning back to the room, ducking a stream of red magic. He turned back to where he had hidden Hope and had a sudden idea. He hurried back towards her, tearing off his cloak as he went.

Regina was tiring, she knew she couldn’t hold out much longer. The truth was she had more power than Cora (thanks mostly to the Black Fairy’s wand) but she wasn’t used to fighting with magic and her endurance was letting her down. She prayed for something, anything to happen that could twist the battle to her favour. She could see out the corner of her eye that Henry was fighting something. She didn’t know what, only that there was movement, and the clash of metal on metal.

Cora’s eyes never left her face. Glittering black, streaked with red she was a malevolent primal force. Regina cursed herself for never seeing her truly for what she was. A monster, a tyrant. She was weakening and she would leave this life without undoing the pain she had helped to cause.

Cora threw a jet of red light towards her and she faltered, not quick enough to stop it. It smashed through her hand and knocked the wand to the ground. “Henry!” she screamed. “Get out of here!” Regina closed her eyes and pictured Emma’s face. She prayed her death would be quick.

The double doors flew open.

Regina opened her eyes to see her mother raise her hands to kill her, and behind her was Emma. Emma had come.

Cora turned in surprise at the intrusion, her mouth dropping open as Emma’s sword hurtled through the air to land directly in her chest.

Emma had dropped to her knees. The sight of Cora, hands raised, about the end Regina’s life was too much for her. She’d thrown the sword at her with everything she’d had. And Henry... Henry was standing there to one side, watching Cora, he had Hope in one arm, bundled up in his cloak. In his other hand he held a magic bean.

Cora had not fallen. Even with a sword through her chest she was still standing, still formidable. She clutched at the sword with one arm, the other raised, as Henry threw the bean towards her.

The portal opened directly over her head, and for a moment, for one horrible moment Emma thought that Cora would escape it. But no, she toppled backwards, the vortex of the portal pulling her down. Her outstretched hands flicked and before any of them could stop it, the tiny bundle flew from Henry’s arms into Cora’s.

The portal winked out, taking both Cora and the baby with it.


	14. Chapter 14

There was silence.

Cora had gone.

Emma ran to Regina and took her in her arms. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Regina murmured.

“What just happened?” Emma asked, bewildered.

“My mother. She’s gone, but she took Hope… She took Hope.” Regina gave a dry sob.

Emma looked around. “Where’s Henry?”

“Henry!” Regina cried, she had not noticed he was missing.

Henry stepped out from behind the pillar, in his arms he was holding Hope, still in her sacrificial outfit but minus his cloak.

“Woah kid. How did you do that?” Emma asked, as she held her arms open to him.

Henry shrugged, “I figured she’d do something sneaky so I just took my cloak off and wrapped it around some straw I found in that cupboard and made it look like Hope. Easy!” He stepped into Emma’s arms and hugged her. Regina’s arms went around them both.

“Where did you send her?” Regina asked quietly.

“To the demon realm she was going to send Hope to. To oblivion,” Henry said quietly. “I’m sorry”.

Regina shook her head and squeezed her family tighter. “Don’t be sorry Henry. You did the right thing. She was evil, and she needed to be destroyed.”

Emma nodded. “She’s right. You did so well, and everything’s gonna be okay now.”

…

**Six months later.**

Regina looked down at Hope who was squirming slightly in her arms. Dressed in a white gown with tiny pink bows she looked adorable. “Your mother is late. Again!” She bopped Hope’s nose with her finger and she giggled. “I swear she thinks your brother won’t leave if she isn’t here to say goodbye to him. If she’s not here in five minutes there will be punishments!”

“Ahhhh. Stop.” Henry appeared at her side. “I’ve heard enough of your _punishments_.”

Regina didn’t even blink. “That’s because you were foolish enough to insist on rooms right next to ours.”

“I wanted to be close to Hope!” Henry said. “I also didn’t realise exactly what I was in for!”

“Your mother is late,” Regina said again, this time to Henry.

“She’s always late. I think she does it on purpose just to rile you up.”

“You’d think she could manage to be on time just for once. This is important.”

Henry shrugged. “She’ll be here soon. She just really doesn’t want me to go. She thinks I won’t come back.”

“I know she does. It will be hard for her without you for a time. But I’ll look after her.”

Henry nodded. “It will be hard for me too, I feel like we’ve had such a short time together.”

Regina pulled him into a hug. “You’ll be back for our wedding though won’t you? You promised?”

“Of course I will. And I promise I’ll try and bring my grandparents with me.”

Emma had told Henry everything soon after the fall of Cora. He had been angry at first, mostly because she had waited as long as she did to tell him the truth. He was also angry at his grandparents for keeping them apart to begin with, and for taking Emma’s choices away. Emma had not wanted Henry to return to his village at all, but he insisted, telling her that he at least had to let her parents know what had happened to them. Emma was worried, it was a long journey and she didn’t want him to be in danger.

Things were different now though. It was far safer to travel, and though it was a journey of several days from Henry’s birthplace to their new home, it wasn’t a harrowing one. Regina suspected that Emma was actually worried that he would choose to stay with his grandparents and she’d never see him again. She’d tried to reassure her that would never happen. Henry worshiped Emma, he would return to them, and it would be before their wedding. She just had to keep Emma busy, and luckily there was much to keep her busy with.

They had moved into Droskyn Keep, renamed it Willow Castle, and immediately set about making it a more welcoming and warm place. Between Regina and Zelena they had managed to accomplish a fair amount in a short time. Regina had been named Regent until Hope was old enough to rule. She had worked hard to rebuild relations with the nearby kingdoms, and within her own lands. There were many who still feared her, but as taxes were lowered and villages provided for during harsh times, the people slowly began to trust in their ruler again.

Not long after Regina had proposed to Emma, and now here they were, about to say goodbye to their son.

Zelena appeared next to Henry. “She’s hiding I take it?”

“She has exactly a minute before he leaves,” Regina said. “I don’t want him riding in the dark.”

“She’ll be here,” Zelena said.

“I’m not above using magic to zap her here if I need to.”

“That won’t be necessary!” Emma said indignantly from behind them, sliding into place next to her fiancé.

“Nice one Em, you just made it.” Henry grinned at her.

“Henry, don’t encourage her. She’s bad enough already.” Regina snapped, but her hand found Emma’s and squeezed it encouragingly. “It’s going to be okay.” Hope wriggled again, forcing Regina to use both hands to keep her in her arms.

“I know.” Emma said, unable to stop a tear slipping down her cheek. She turned to face Henry, “I’m gonna miss you, kid.”

“I’m going to miss you too Emma. I promise I won’t be away too long.”

“And you’ll come back?” she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Henry fixed her with a withering stare so reminiscent of Regina that it made Emma smile. “Of course I’m coming back. I can’t miss your wedding now can I?”

“No you can’t,” Regina said firmly.

Henry lifted Hope out of Regina’s arms and held her close. “Goodbye little one, don’t grow too much while I’m gone okay?”

Hope gurgled to him happily and brought her tiny fist down hard on his nose.

He grimaced. “Thanks Hope.” He handed her back to Regina, who pulled him into a one arm hug.

“Be careful,” she whispered. “And come back soon.”

He nodded.

Emma hugged him hard, then walked him to his horse. “Take care kid, travel safe yeah?”

“I will. I promise.” He took one last look at his family, then flicked the reins and rode out.

Emma sighed, and leaned into Regina, her arm coming around her waist. “I can’t believe he’s gone.”

“He’ll be back my love,” Regina turned to her and kissed her softly.

“I know.” Emma pulled back slightly, and gazed at her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They waited a few more moments, until the dust kicked up by Henry’s horse had settled, then together the three of them turned and headed back into their castle.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Dwell In Darkness Without You [fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499551) by [Jajs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs)
  * [I Dwell In The Darkness Without You [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496098) by [Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Lego_Femslash)


End file.
